Sant'Ana
by Bah Kika
Summary: Quase todos os países da América Latina tem um território com o nome de Sant'Ana, ou suas variações. Em algum desses lugares, essa história acontece. Duas famílias que se odeiam - Como Romeu e Julieta. MEUS Romeu e Julieta
1. Prologo

**Sant'Ana – Prólogo**

A poeirenta cidade de Sant'Ana está incrustrada em um lugar qualquer da América Latina.

Esquecida pelas autoridades, há muitos anos ela tem sido disputada por duas famílias: Os Masen e os Swan.

Quando tudo começou, não passava de uma boba disputa de poder. Eles queriam mostrar quem tinha mais, quem mandava mais.

Até que um dia a decisão de uma única pessoa mudou tudo: alguém decidiu que era preciso fazer mais, que seus inimigos simplesmente precisavam ser eliminados.

E assim, começou a guerra.

Ninguém sabe realmente quem começou: Os Masen dizem que foram os Swan, os Swan afirmam que foram os Masen. Mas qualquer um que tenha conhecido Sant'Ana sabe de uma coisa: Nunca mais parou.

Os Swan e os Masen tem se matado, geração após geração, jurando vingança outra vez, à cada morte que se sucede. E, aqueles que querem continuar com a guerra, só encontram em cada morte, uma nova motivação.

É uma terra em que os homens estão morrendo, deixando as mulheres sozinhas e desconsoladas.

Por isso, elas respiram aliviadas ao gerarem meninas, e mandam seus meninos para longe sempre que possível.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**N/A:**_

_**Olá, meninas**_

_**Olha só quem voltou!**_

_**Só um petisquinho, para vocês irem conhecendo Sant'Ana.**_

_**Segundona (Ano que vem) eu posto o primeiro capítulo, ok?**_

_**Ah! Beijo especial para a Vivicki, que agora é minha beta e revisou este prólogo e o primeiro capítulo também.**_

_**Até segunda,**_

_**Sua lindas! Rsrsrs**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Bah Kika**_

_**Bem-vindas a Sant'Ana!**_


	2. Os Swan

**Sant'Ana - Capítulo 1**

"_**Os Swan"**_

A família Swan sempre lidou com terras. Era aquele tipo de família que sempre se gabou por ter começado por baixo e conquistado cada hectare do que tem com o suor de seu trabalho.

Contam por aí, que os primeiros Swan eram funcionários da família Masen, e que foi com um golpe que um capataz esperto bolou, que eles conseguiram suas primeiras terras. Aliás, segundo dizem, foi exatamente daí que surgiram as primeiras discórdias entre as famílias.

Hoje, o homem mais influente da família Swan, com certeza, é Charlie. Não foi fácil para ele conseguir esse posto, mas ele lutou com unhas e dentes - e tiros de pistola - pelo direito de chegar aonde chegou.

O pai de Charlie foi o "manda-chuva" por algum tempo, mas era teimoso (ou burro) demais para aceitar que deveria andar com seguranças, capangas, ou qualquer homem que pudesse protegê-lo.

Foi encontrado morto na estrada para a capital. Todos os seis tiros de um revólver calibre 38 haviam sido descarregados sobre ele.

Um pistoleiro chegou a ser preso, mas ninguém conseguiu provar quem eram os verdadeiros culpados.

A mãe de Charlie não admitiu que ele assumisse os "negócios". Ele era jovem, volátil, passional demais para sua própria segurança, e "Vovó Swan" - como ela ficou conhecida - decidiu que ela mesma assumiria o que o marido deixou.

Ao contrário dos homens de Sant'Ana, as mulheres costumavam viver muito. Mesmo quando se envolviam nos "negócios". A verdade é que ainda havia um certo código de honra que impedia os homens de assassinar as mulheres.

O que não significava, é claro, que todos os homens que elas amavam não seriam sistematicamente eliminados, um a um.

Por isso mesmo, Vovó Swan mandou Charlie para a Universidade da capital para estudar Direito.

Ele odiou a ideia. Queria estar em Sant'Ana, queria honrar o nome do pai se metendo no meio da guerra entre as famílias, queria ser o causador de quantas mortes pudesse entre todos os Masen.

Mas sua mãe tinha um argumento. Aliás, dois: primeiro, era ela quem mandava; segundo: um homem Swan, formado em Direito, estudado, com contatos na capital, seria muito útil quando ela não tivesse mais condições de mandar em tudo.

E realmente foi.

Charlie voltou assim que conseguiu seu diploma, disposto a conseguir também o cargo de Chefe de Polícia da cidade de Sant'Ana.

Vovó Swan ainda era viva quando Charlie retornou da capital, cheio de planos e rompantes da juventude. Inclusive, Vovó Swan culpou exatamente a esses rompantes quando a filha da empregada apareceu grávida de Charlie.

Renée era jovem, bonita, e Vovó Swan sabia que ela também era esperta e bastante ambiciosa. Não era difícil imaginar que ela havia enxergado em Charlie uma chance de sair da pobreza e conhecer o mundo de "poder" que eles imaginavam existir em Sant'Ana.

Em algum tempo, Charlie conseguiu o seu tão desejado cargo: se tornou o Chefe de Polícia de Sant'Ana e alcançou o respeito e o prestígio que sempre havia perseguido.

Agora Charlie era a lei. Ele decide quem é solto e quem é preso, quem é suspeito ou não, quais inquéritos serão apurados, e quais serão convenientemente deixados de lado até serem confortavelmente esquecidos.

Renée, ao contrário do marido, que mantinha as mesmas ambições de quando era um garoto, havia se tornado uma outra mulher. Quando era jovem e inconsequente, ela imaginou que engravidaria de Charlie e seria feliz. Sem pensar em qualquer outra complicação que poderia vir.

Mas, no momento em que ela olhou para seu primeiro filho: Emmett, com sua pele enrugada e os cabelinhos cacheados, ela sabia que os problemas estavam apenas começando.

Porque Charlie jurou que faria de Emmett seu sucessor e Renée não seria capaz de simplesmente permitir que seu filho fosse jogado no meio de uma guerra, da qual ele não tinha a mínima culpa.

Os Masen tinham mais "berço", mais "história" e costumavam mandar seus meninos para bem longe de Sant'Ana assim que chegavam à adolescência. Renée tentou convencer Charlie que o melhor para Emmett era ter a mesma oportunidade e ir estudar em um lugar com mais recursos. No exterior, se possível.

Mas Charlie era contra, queria o filho perto dele no dia a dia, aprendendo sobre os "negócios", sobre terras, gado, plantações, poder e armas.

Renée pensou em ir embora, mas Charlie já havia lhe dado uma ou duas amostras do que seria capaz de fazer quando contrariado. E para ele, com aquela sua mentalidade "latina", uma esposa era quase um objeto de possessão.

Além disso, ele jamais deixaria que ela levasse Emmett consigo, e ela não queria arriscar no que ele se tornaria somente sob a batuta do pai.

Renée não queria outros filhos, mas acabou engravidando novamente. Seu terço, herdado da mãe, foi o maior companheiro durante a gravidez. Renée pedia dia e noite que Deus não lhe deixasse gerar outro menino.

"Charlie, eu..." - Renée engoliu seco antes de continuar. Ela sempre ficava tensa ao falar com o marido sem ser consultada - "Eu estava pensando se o senhor poderia me levar até a capital. Para vermos o sexo de nosso bebê"

"Para que?" - Charlie continuou mastigando, como se Renée não tivesse dito absolutamente nada.

"Todo mundo faz ultrassom hoje em dia. É bom. Para saber se o bebê está bem, comprarmos as roupas rosas, ou azuis..."

"Eu não vejo necessidade disso. Minha mãe não fez ultrassom e eu estou muito bem. Você não fez ultrassom quando estava grávida de Emmett, e ele está muito bem. Por que você quer começar a mimar essa criança antes mesmo dela nascer? Meus filhos são fortes e saudáveis. E pare com essa bobagem de ultrassom, médicos e sei lá mais o que. Toda a minha família nasceu em casa, pelas mãos da mesma parteira, e não vamos mudar isso".

Renée pensou em argumentar, em dizer que Charlie estava sendo retrógrado ao não aceitar que a medicina era uma prática necessária e que bebês podiam ser melhores socorridos ao nascerem em hospitais.

"E quanto às roupas rosas ou azuis, espero que você tenha a capacidade de me dar outro filho homem" - Charlie comentou, como se dissesse algo sem importância, antes de se levantar e sair.

Renée ficava se perguntando como um homem estudado, formado em Direito, na Universidade da capital, podia ser tão ignorante. Até mesmo ela, uma mulher criada a vida toda em Sant'Ana, sabia muito bem que quem determinava o sexo de um bebê eram os genes do pai e não os dela.

Mas Charlie jamais perderia a chance de humilhá-la ou subjuga-la tanto quanto pudesse.

"Acho que vou mesmo ter que esperar até que você queira nascer, não é?" - Renée afagou a própria barriga - "Por favor... Eu não vou suportar. Eu não vou suportar ter que viver com medo de perder você também".

Embora Charlie fosse mais cuidadoso que o pai e gostasse de andar rodeado por capangas, Renée havia passado toda sua vida aguardando o dia em que a notícia de sua morte viria. E ela sabia que esse aperto, essa eterna espera pelo dia do luto, seria multiplicada assim que Emmett tivesse idade para entrar para a lista dos Masen.

Mais um filho homem, seria uma verdadeira progressão geométrica para sua angústia de mãe.

Os meses passaram se arrastando para Renée. Cada centímetro a mais na barriga, era motivo para alívios ou medos.

"Mas olha só que barriga pontuda! Acho que vou ganhar mais um neto. Meu Charlie saiu mesmo um homem e tanto!" - Vovó Swan fazia questão de frisar. E Renée ficava se olhando no espelho, tentando não ver uma barriga pontuda, pedindo ao bebê que ele se mexesse até que a barriga ficasse espalhada, como o povo dizia que devia ser a barriga de quem esperava uma menina.

Quando as contrações vieram, a primeira coisa em que Renée pensou foi em como ela viveria se parisse mais um menino.

"Força!" - A parteira - aquela mesma que fizera os partos de toda a família Swan - pedia - "Força! Já estou vendo a cabeça!"

Renée usou toda a força que tinha, até que ouviu o chorinho de seu bebê. E ela soube: Deus havia escutado suas preces.

"É uma menina!" - A parteira declarou.

"Graças a Deus!" - Renée sussurrou o mais baixo que pode.

"É uma menina bonita" - A parteira sorriu. Ela era uma velha, mas ainda tinha as mãos firmes - mãos que podiam segurar um bebê com toda a segurança que a experiência pode trazer - "Shh, shh..." - Ela chacoalhou o bebê, enquanto andava até Renée e a deixava segurar a criança - "Aqui. Vai com a sua mãe."

Renée estava cansada. Aliás, Renée estava exausta de todo o esforço que havia feito. Ela suspirou quando a menina foi colocada em seus braços.

Ela era mesmo uma menina bonita.

E ela lembrava muito Emmett quando ele ainda era um bebê.

"Como ela vai se chamar?" - A parteira perguntou.

"Eu ainda não sei. Meu marido vai escolher um nome" - Renée confessou, enquanto afagava o rostinho de sua menina.

"Vou dizer a eles que a menina nasceu" - A parteira assentiu, saindo do quarto logo em seguida.

Charlie não teve muita reação ao saber que havia ganhado uma filha. Ele entrou no quarto, conheceu a menina, com seus grandes olhos de chocolate, e logo disse que precisava trabalhar. Renée não pode deixar de comparar com o dia em que Emmett havia nascido.

Quando Emmett nasceu, Charlie entrou no quarto, tomou o menino dos braços de Renée, e o ergueu o mais alto que pôde, mostrando todo o seu orgulho, proclamando para quem quisesse ouvir, que aquele seu filho homem seria a "continuação" da família Swan, conquistando cada canto da cidade de Sant'Ana.

"E como vai se chamar essa menina?" - Perguntou Vovó Swan, olhando para Renée com aquele seu ar sempre superior, mesmo agora que sua saúde estava debilitada e todos a consideravam praticamente um "peso morto".

"Eu não sei. Meu marido não quer escolher?" - Renée perguntou quando Charlie já estava prestes a atravessar a porta.

"Escolha você" - Ele respondeu secamente, sem deter seus passos, sendo seguido por Vovó Swan.

"Não se preocupe, minha menininha" - Renée beijou a mãozinha de seu bebê, quando ficaram sozinhas - "A mamãe vai amar você com tudo o que puder. E nós vamos te dar um nome bem bonito."

"Mamãe?" - Emmett estava parado na porta, tenso, olhando o bebê no colo de sua mãe cansada.

Ele ainda era um menino, com seu cabelo um pouco claro, como o de Renée, e os olhos escuros de Charlie. Pequenas covinhas marcavam suas bochechas quando ele sorria. E, embora Charlie não gostasse que ele o fizesse, Emmett gostava de sorrir.

"Oi, filho. Entre aqui. Venha conhecer a sua irmã"

"Mas o papai disse que eu ia ganhar um irmão."

"Mas não é" - Renée sorriu - "É uma menininha."

"E o que nós vamos fazer com ela?" - Emmett perguntou, reproduzindo claramente os pensamentos de seu pai. Charlie podia até não declarar em voz alta, mas vivia e agia, todo o tempo demonstrando que para ele, mulheres não valiam coisa alguma.

"Nós vamos brincar com ela. E você, como irmão mais velho, também vai cuidar dela bem direitinho. Não vai?"

"Ela vai gostar de mim?"

"Sua irmã vai adorar você, Emmett" - Renée sorriu, enquanto ele se esforçava para subir na cama - "Porque você não me ajuda a escolher um nome para ela?"

"Hum..." - Emmett pareceu pensativo, enquanto observava a irmã, pequena, e ainda enrugada - "Que tal... Bela?"

"Bela?"

"Bela" - Emmett assentiu - "Como a moça daquele livro que a senhora leu para mim."

Renée tinha o costume de ler contos para Emmett quando ele ainda era um menininho e Charlie ficava na rua até tarde o bastante para não vê-la "contaminando" seu filho com aquelas historinhas de menina.

"Que tal... Isabella?" - Renée sorriu - "E nós podemos chamá-la de Bella. O que você acha?"

"Isabella" - Ele assentiu outra vez, concordando com a mãe.

"Emmett!" - A voz de Charlie ressoou lá na sala e Emmett pulou da cama, saindo em disparada.

"Eu preciso ir! Tchau, mamãe!"

"Tchau, filho" - Renée suspirou, se vendo sozinha outra vez - "Isabella" - Ela afagou o rosto de sua menina - "Minha menina... Que Deus te abençoe. E te leve para bem longe dessa terra, para que você possa ser feliz. Simplesmente feliz"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Olha só quem voltou outra vez!**_

_**Sim, o Charlie é mau.**_

_**Mas ainda temos muita água para rolar debaixo dessa ponte.**_

_**Eu pretendo postar quarta-feira (Preciso escrever, mas ok)**_

_**Muito obrigada por todas as reviews, favoritos, alertas e etc.**_

_**Aliás, deixa eu ir ali responder as minhas reviews.**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Até quarta-feira**_

_**REVIEWS**_

_**Kathyanne**: Obrigada pela companhia e pelos votos. Feliz ano novo para você também._

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: Obrigada. Feliz 2.012 para você também._

_**Rosana Tecshu**: É, vamos mudar de ares e ir para uma cidadezinha mais árida. Rsrsrs_

_**Deh C**: É, vai ser dramática. Hehehe_

_**Sofia** - pt: Ah, pode ir se preparando - Vai rolar um draminha básico._

_**JaqueF**: Essa será dramática. Nada a ver com Novos Ares fofolete. Rsrsrs_

_**Rezinha77**: Ah, essa história promete mesmo! Só não conto o que! Rsrsrs_

_**Vitória**: Obrigada pela ajuda. Preciso terminar o próximo capítulo para poder te mandar. (Indo trabalhar)_

**_AH! ESQUECI DE FALAR: FELIZ 2.012 PARA TODAS VOCÊS. QUE SEJA UM ANO MARAVILHOSO!_**


	3. Os Masen

**Sant'Ana - Capítulo 2**

**"_Os Masen_"**

Esme Masen era filha única de um dos homens mais influentes de Sant'Ana. Seu avô havia sido prefeito da cidade. E assim também, seu pai foi o sucessor.

Porém, mesmo tendo toda a cidade para administrar, nenhum dos dois abandonou os "negócios" da família.

Os Masen eram aquele tipo de família que tem dinheiro desde sempre e ninguém nem sabe como o primeiro Masen enriqueceu.

Ainda hoje eles eram os donos da maior fazenda da cidade de Sant'Ana. Apesar de terem deixado de morar por lá para assumirem a residência oficial do Prefeito, e depois, terem construído uma bela casa, bem em frente à praça da cidade.

O avô de Esme morreu aos sessenta anos. Bem diferente daquilo que todos esperavam, ele sobreviveu a uma ou duas emboscadas, mas não a um infarto do miocárdio.

A velha empregada da casa estranhou quando o senhor se atrasou para o café da manhã. Ele nunca se atrasava.

O médico da família confirmou: Um ataque noturno e fulminante havia levado o patriarca dos Masen.

O pai de Esme havia assumido a prefeitura após ganhar a última eleição. Com a morte do pai, assumiu também o "trono" da família e passou a comandar todas as ações. Ele era um homem sisudo, fechado, mas que havia cultivado um bom relacionamento com sua esposa.

Infelizmente, eles não haviam tido mais filhos. E, embora ele obviamente tivesse desejado filhos homens, seu relacionamento com Esme era tão bom quanto o possível para a época e a cultura do lugar.

Esme tinha acabado de completar dezessete anos quando seu pai desapareceu.

Uma semana depois, ele foi encontrado em uma casa abandonada na beira da estrada. Ou melhor, seu corpo foi encontrado.

A mãe de Esme não teve chão. O melhor amigo de seu pai foi quem ajudou a manter tudo o que elas tinham em pé.

A presença do tal amigo, trouxe também a presença de seu filho: Carlisle Cullen.

O jovem era bonito, educado, e adoraria se "tornar um Masen". Logo, a mãe de Esme e o pai de Carlisle, acharam que seria uma ótima saída se Carlisle se casasse com a jovem garota.

Carlisle era sedutor e soube como conquistar sua noiva. Em pouquíssimo tempo, Esme acreditou que ele também estivesse apaixonado, e se entregou ao que acreditava ser amor. O casamento foi o acontecimento do ano em Sant'Ana. Até mesmo alguns políticos da capital vieram para as bodas.

Esme fingiu não ver, mas não demorou muito até que ela notasse o quanto Carlisle parecia amar muito mais seu sobrenome do que ela mesma.

O primeiro filho deles nasceu loirinho como Carlisle. Mas as feições lembravam muito mais Esme. Jasper foi o nome que eles lhe deram.

Esme havia sido criada para ser uma boa esposa. Uma esposa que cuida da casa, escolhe o cardápio das refeições, veste os filhos para a escola, e não se mete nos assuntos do marido.

E era assim que ela vivia.

Logo veio o segundo menino: Edward. Os cabelos em um tom de cobre que lembrava os cabelos de Esme, mas as feições que lembravam Carlisle. Às vezes, até demais.

Apesar de ter sido convidado para participar das eleições logo após ter se casado, Carlisle preferiu não se envolver pessoalmente com a política. Ao contrário, elegeu um de seus homens - uma de suas marionetes.

Alguém que pudesse fazer tudo que ele quisesse, tudo o que fosse conveniente para os negócios. Mas que pudesse manter seu nome limpo, caso algo saísse errado.

Jasper tinha dez anos quando a primeira emboscada a Carlisle aconteceu. Felizmente para os Masen, o novo "chefe" saiu do acontecido apenas com um tiro de raspão na perna.

Mas achou que era hora de aumentar sua segurança.

Esme aproveitou que ele estivesse preocupado e plantou a semente de uma ideia: mandar os meninos para estudarem fora de Sant'Ana.

Os primos homens dela haviam sido todos enviados para estudar fora da cidade e, aliás, acabaram não voltando nunca mais. Inclusive, se não fosse por isso, Carlisle provavelmente nem teria assumido os "negócios" dos Masen.

Não foi tão difícil convencer Carlisle a mandar os meninos para longe. Na verdade, havia sido bem mais fácil do que Esme havia imaginado.

Jasper e Edward foram enviados juntos para um internato no exterior. Coisa muito elegante - digna da família mais tradicional da região.

Nas férias, os meninos vinham visitar os pais. Até que Jasper teve idade para decidir que queria voltar definitivamente.

Esme quase enlouqueceu quando seu filho mais velho disse que queria retornar para Sant'Ana. O que um jovem, com seus dezessete anos, poderia achar de atraente naquela cidade? Principalmente agora que ele tinha idade para se tornar um dos alvos dos Swan?

Esme tentou dissuadi-lo da ideia, mas Jasper estava irredutível: queria voltar para Sant'Ana. Queria estar ao lado de seu pai, para aquilo que fosse preciso.

Edward, nessa época, ainda não havia terminado os estudos. E também não demonstrava qualquer interesse em voltar para sua terra natal.

Dos dois, Jasper sempre havia sido mais preocupado com a família, em cuidar das coisas e tudo mais. Edward, ao contrário, sempre havia sido um pouco mais avoado, inconsequente.

Com a idade, Edward havia optado por um colégio de regime externo. O dinheiro da família bancava um bom apartamento e uma vida igualmente confortável.

O dinheiro que Carlisle mandava era gasto em pequenas farras com os amigos de seu novo colégio.

E Edward estava pensando em se manter por lá para cursar também uma faculdade.

Jasper Cullen - que era como ele realmente se chamava, embora todos o conhecessem pelo sobrenome Masen - devia ter praticamente a mesma idade que Emmett Swan. E, provavelmente, se os dois tivessem tido a oportunidade de realmente se conhecer, poderiam ter se tornado dois bons amigos.

Mas é claro que eles jamais se dariam tal oportunidade.

Assim que Edward se formou, Carlisle queria que ele voltasse para Sant'Ana, mas o garoto disse que queria continuar onde estava, e precisava do dinheiro para começar uma faculdade.

Esme convenceu Carlisle que seria bom ter um filho formado, mas não foi fácil convencê-lo a pagar a tal faculdade quando ele descobriu que Edward queria ingressar na faculdade de música.

"Isso não é trabalho, Esme! Isso é vagabundagem!" - Carlisle ergueu sua voz, surpreendendo Esme.

Embora fosse um tipo rígido, Carlisle não era do tipo que costumava erguer sua voz. Pelo contrário, ele era aquele tipo de homem que costuma manter sempre o mesmo tom.  
>Ele havia sido educado para parecer educado. E um homem educado não devia deixar transparecer suas reações.<p>

"Não precisa ficar tão alterado. Musica é arte, Carlisle. E é disso que o nosso filho gosta."  
>"Arte? E eu lá criei um filho para ser "artista"? Daqui a pouco você vai achar bonito o nosso filho fugir com o circo! O Edward não é mais criança, Esme. E já passou da hora dele entender que tem responsabilidades!"<p>

"Ele só tem dezessete anos!"

"Você tinha dezessete anos quando nos casamos. E eu também não era muito mais velho. E foi nessa idade que o Jasper voltou para nos ajudar. Você acha justo que o Jasper fique aqui, trabalhando, enquanto o Edward se diverte com o nosso dinheiro?"

"Ele não está se divertindo. Ele está estudando."

"Você acredita mesmo nisso?" - Carlisle riu sem humor.

"Carlisle... Porque você quer que ele volte para cá? Já não basta que eu precise viver com essa ameaça constante de que façam algo contra você ou contra o Jasper?"

"Ele é um homem, Esme. Um homem não pode viver escondido. E além disso, eu e o Jasper temos andado bem protegidos."

"Toda essa proteção, e mesmo assim, quantas vezes já conseguiram te atingir?"

"Mas nunca me tiraram de combate!" - Carlisle disse em tom de quem estava encerrando o assunto - "O Swan tem um homem para manter o nome dele e uma menina. Eu tenho dois filhos homens. E quero os dois aqui."

"Para que?"

"Para manter o nome da nossa família. Para honrar todos os Masen que nos tornaram quem somos!"

"Oh, Deus..." - Esme esfregou seu rosto entre as mãos - "Você pode ouvir o que está dizendo? "Os Masen que nos tornaram quem somos"? Você nem é um Masen de verdade! Nossos filhos são Cullen! Você não acha que dá valor demais a um sobrenome que sequer é seu?"

"Alguém deveria dar. Já que você não se importa com ele. No dia em que nos casamos, eu jurei que protegeria o seu nome."

"Você jurou que protegeria o poder que o meu nome deu a você!" - Esme finalmente reuniu coragem para dizer o que pensava há anos.

Esme havia sido uma mulher submissa a vida toda: primeiro ao pai, depois ao marido. A vida toda sem dizer o que pensava, sem reagir, sem ter direito a expressar opiniões...

Mas ela não podia mais continuar dessa maneira. Não quando as coisas envolviam seus filhos.

Jasper havia decidido voltar por conta própria e, mesmo quando ela tentou convencê-lo do contrário, ele quis voltar para Sant'Ana. Mas Edward não queria voltar. E, se o seu menino, seu caçula, que sempre havia sido tão doce e carinhoso com ela, queria ficar bem longe, em segurança, ela não podia deixar que Carlisle o obrigasse a voltar.

Ainda mais quando seus motivos eram tão rasos, tão mesquinhos. Carlisle só queria que Edward estivesse em Sant'Ana porque acreditava que isso mostrava sua superioridade sobre os Swan.

"Você está louca?" - Carlisle disse por entre os dentes - "Você só pode ter enlouquecido se acha que eu vou permitir que fale assim comigo!"

"Pai!" - Jasper interrompeu os dois - "O que vocês dois pensam que estão fazendo? Por Deus! Os empregados estão em polvorosa com a gritaria de vocês."

"A sua mãe não deve estar bem. Acho que já passou da hora dela se recolher no quarto..." - Carlisle fez parecer que ela era uma criança sendo colocada de castigo.

"Não fale assim comigo!"

"Mãe" - Jasper se aproximou, segurando a mão de Esme - "Acho melhor a senhora deixar o pai sair. Ele precisa trabalhar. Vamos para o quarto, está bem?"

Esme somente assentiu, deixando Carlisle sair pela porta, sendo vigiado por Jasper.

"O que aconteceu, mãe?" - Jasper perguntou, assim que ouviu Carlisle descendo os degraus de madeira da escada que levava para o primeiro andar da casa.

"Jasper... Eu não aguento mais!"

"Não aguenta mais? Mãe, do que a senhora está falando?"

"Seu pai e essa sede de poder que não tem fim! Ele já fez tudo, ele faz tudo, e ele faria tudo - qualquer coisa - independente de quem fosse ser atingido pelos estilhaços. Mesmo que os atingidos fôssemos nós!"

"Mãe... Você se preocupa demais. O pai sabe se cuidar, eu tenho meus homens..." - Jasper falava, mantendo aquele seu sorriso meio torto nos lábios.

"E o seu irmão é só um menino, Jasper. Ele quer estudar música, ele quer ter sonhos... Não é justo que o seu pai queira anular tudo o que o seu irmão é, só para obriga-lo a voltar para Sant'Ana"

"Mãe, o Edward não é esse bebê que a senhora imagina."

"Ele só tem dezessete anos!"

"A senhora sabe que ele não é mais um menino. Só não quer admitir."

"Meninos ou não, vocês são meus filhos. E eu não vou aceitar que o seu pai coloque vocês dois nessa guerra boba e sem limites. Eu vou fazer tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para manter o Edward bem longe daqui!"

"Como, mãe? Se o pai cortar o dinheiro que manda para o Edward, quanto tempo a senhora acha que ele vai suportar? A verdade é que o Edward não sabe fazer nada, mãe."

"E você não vai me ajudar..." - Esme suspirou ao constatar.

"Não." - Jasper assentiu - "Porque já está na hora do Edward crescer. Assim como eu cresci."

"Eu só espero que vocês saibam que, no dia em que eles conseguirem matar um de vocês, eu vou junto. Se não com o meu corpo, com certeza com a minha alma!"

"Mãe, eles não vão conseguir. Nós somos os Masen. Nenhum Swan vai conseguir nos pegar."

"Você está duplamente errado, meu filho: primeiro, vocês não são os Masen, vocês são os Cullen. Segundo: Eu já vivi esse filme, e eu sei como encontraram o meu pai."

O casamento de Carlisle e Esme só continuou a piorar, dia após dia. Principalmente depois que ele realmente decidiu que não mandaria mais nenhum dinheiro para Edward se manter.

Esme tentou ajudar o filho, mas ela não tinha muito dinheiro em seu poder e não pôde ajudá-lo por muito tempo.

"Você pode conseguir um trabalho, filho..." - Esme sugeriu quando Edward telefonou.

"Eu até arrumei um lugar onde vou tocar, mãe. Mas o dinheiro é pouco, eu não sei se vou conseguir me sustentar."

"Olha, eu tenho minhas joias, eu posso vender alguma coisa e te mandar..."

"Mãe, isso só vai piorar as coisas com o pai. Quando ele descobrir que a senhora vendeu suas coisas para me dar dinheiro, vai matar nós dois!"

"Ele não vai descobrir. Eu mal tenho ido a festas, como ele vai saber se sumiu um par de brincos?"

"Mãe, por favor. Eu não quero. Eu não quero que a senhora venda nada seu. Eu vou tentar me manter com o dinheiro que ganhar com a minha música. Vamos ver até onde sou capaz de ir. Eu até vou fazer um teste - quem sabe eu consiga uma bolsa de estudos para fazer minha faculdade?"

"Deus te ouça, meu filho. Eu iria ficar muito orgulhosa"

Edward até conseguiu a bolsa de estudos, mas sua prioridade era conseguir dinheiro para se sustentar. E as coisas não estavam tão fáceis de conciliar.

"Chorando de novo?" - Carlisle perguntou, como se não fosse nada, ao entrar no quarto e encontrar Esme fungando outra vez, mas tentando disfarçar.

"Você realmente não se lembra de que dia é hoje?"

"Eu me lembro..." - Carlisle sorriu um sorriso um tanto cínico - "Quem não se lembrou foi você. Afinal, eu queria que o nosso filho estivesse aqui para comemorar o aniversário dele conosco, mas você insistiu em ajudar o Edward a ficar bem longe daqui, não é?"

"Eu só estou tentando proteger o nosso filho!"

"Eu não vou discutir com você hoje." - Carlisle sorriu - "No final da noite, eu tenho certeza que você ainda vai me agradecer por ter trazido o Edward para casa..."

"O que?" - Esme quase perdeu o ar - "Do que você está falando? Como assim? Você... Você não fez isso. O Edward não pode estar voltando para Sant'Ana sem ter me dito nada!"

"Ele achou que se te contasse, você surtaria." - Carlisle sorriu.

"Diz que está mentindo..." - Esme suplicou baixinho.

"Sinto muito. Não estou." - Carlisle manteve seu sorriso - "Aliás... Eu preciso ir. Vou buscar nosso menino na capital. Trago ele para casa antes do jantar, está bem? Que tal se você fizesse o prato preferido do Edward?"

Carlisle saiu do quarto, deixando Esme praticamente em estado de choque.

"Ai, meu Deus..." - Esme esfregou o rosto entre as mãos - "Edward Cullen... O que foi que você fez?"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Olha só quem vem chegando...**_

_**Eu sei, eu sei – Carlisle não é muito melhor do que Charlie Swan.**_

_**Mas eles precisavam ser maus para a minha história dar certo. Hehehe**_

_**Bom, eu vou responder minhas reviews e, se Deus quiser, eu escrever, e a Vivicki betar, nos vemos sexta-feira.**_

_**Beijinhos,**_

_**Fiquem com Deus.**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Rosana Tecshu: **Emmett talvez seja um pouquinho pior que o Charlie... Brincadeira! Rsrsrs_

_**Carol Machado: **Como assim não curtiu o Charlie mau? Quer que ele fique nervoso?_

_**Rezinha77: **Não é a sua conta que é má como o Charlie – É o fanfiction como um todo que vive tendo crises temperamentais._

_**Deh C: **EU não comecei o ano sendo má. Foi o Charlie que nasceu assim, gente!_

_**Vitória: **Todo mundo mau. Hehehe_

_**Kathyanne: **Os Masen são... Meio maus também. Sinto muito._

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **Hum... Bom, os Masen são um pouquinho mais amáveis. Não achou? Ops!_


	4. O Cullen

**Sant'Ana - Capítulo 3**

"**_O Cullen_"**

O carro chacoalhava debaixo deles, mostrando o péssimo estado em que se encontrava a estrada que ligava Sant'Ana à capital.

"Quem se elegeu?" - Edward perguntou de repente, como se o pai estivesse ouvindo as questões que estavam apenas em seu pensamento. No carro, até agora, o silêncio havia imperado.

"O que?" - Carlisle ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando para Edward, parecendo confuso e surpreso.

"Quem se elegeu prefeito nas últimas eleições..." - Edward explicou.

"Ah!" - Carlisle voltou sua atenção para a estrada novamente - "Demetri."

"É o seu candidato, não é?"

"_Nosso_ candidato." - Carlisle fez questão de frisar.

"Você não acha que esta estrada está precisando de alguns reparos? Uma viagem relativamente curta, mas que está muito perigosa, com todos esses buracos na pista."

"Talvez tenhamos coisas mais urgentes para realizar dentro da cidade. Além disso, uma obra na estrada precisa de verbas do estado, e com o governador da oposição, as coisas estão difíceis..."

"Coisas mais urgentes? Ou coisas mais eleitoreiras?" - Edward questionou.

"Coisas mais urgentes, mais eleitoreiras... Coisas mais políticas. A política é um jogo, Edward. Se você joga todas as cartas boas de uma só vez, nunca poderá ganhar no final."

"A questão, pai, é que a política deveria ser uma forma de ajudar a população, não um joguinho de baralho."

"Você leva jeito, sabia?" - Carlisle riu baixo - "Frases de efeito, sangue novo, rosto bonito... Você daria um ótimo prefeito. Que tal se lançar na próxima eleição?"

"Achei que nossa família não se envolvesse diretamente com a política."

"_Eu_ não me envolvo diretamente com política, mas você pode se envolver. Enquanto eu estiver cuidando dos negócios da família, você administra a cidade."

"Obrigado. Eu prefiro não me envolver com política também."

"Tudo bem. Se mudar de ideia, é só avisar. Podemos iniciar sua campanha agora mesmo."

"Não podemos, não. Que eu saiba, há um prazo para poder se iniciar uma campanha e ainda não estamos dentro deste prazo."

"Edward..." - Carlisle riu - "Em Sant'Ana, nós decidimos os prazos. Isso que dá mandar um filho para estudar fora, não entende sequer como funciona a nossa terra."

"O senhor se arrepende de me mandar estudar fora só porque agora compreendo as leis? Imagino que as crianças de Sant'Ana estejam sendo muito bem educadas."

"E estão." - Carlisle assentiu - "Tem coisas, Edward, que esses ignorantes preferem nem saber. O que eles entendem? De lavrar terra, cuidar de venda, tirar leite de vaca e buscar ovo no galinheiro. Não tente explicar as leis para eles - eles não tem o mínimo interesse em compreendê-las. Para eles, leis são problema nosso. É para isso que eles elegem um prefeito: para pensar e tocar a cidade, enquanto eles continuam com a sua vidinha pacata, calma e sem graça."

"E é para esta vidinha que eu estou voltando também..." - Edward suspirou.

"Não é bem assim, filho. A nossa vida está acima disso. Você pode ter tudo aquilo que quiser em Sant'Ana."

"A questão é: há algo em Sant'Ana que eu vá querer?" - Edward riu sem humor - "O senhor sabe muito bem que, se fosse por mim, eu jamais voltaria."

"Não comece com essa chantagem emocional. Eu não te obriguei a voltar. Eu apenas desisti de sustentar um garoto boêmio que queria viver de música. Mas, se você fosse capaz de se sustentar, agora que é maior de idade, poderia ficar onde quisesse."

"O senhor sabe muito bem que eu não tenho como me sustentar. Foi só por isso que eu voltei."

"Pelo menos, você foi um homem. Imaginei que você ficaria se escondendo debaixo da saia da sua mãe."

"Eu não iria deixar que a mamãe vendesse as jóias dela."

"Você fez muito bem em não contar para ela que estava voltando." - Carlisle riu - "Se você visse a cara que ela fez quando eu disse que estava indo te buscar..."

"Ela se preocupa."

"Ela se preocupa _demais_"

"Você não acha que ela está certa? Ela viu o avô morrer, o pai morrer... E o senhor mesmo? Já passou por quantos atentados? Eu acho que a mamãe tem seus motivos para ficar preocupada com isso."

"Eu tenho meus seguranças, Jasper tem os dele. Posso arrumar alguém para te acompanhar também."

"Não acho que seja realmente necessário."

"Bom, é pela tranquilidade da sua mãe. Ela é quem fica estressada, preocupada... Mas eu também acho que não há necessidade disso tudo. Pelo menos por enquanto."

Edward suspirou quando as primeiras casas começaram a surgir na beira da estrada. Eram as mesmas casas velhas, com aparência de desabitadas, embora abrigassem famílias numerosas demais para seus poucos cômodos.

Edward viu um menino descalço, brincando na beira de uma poça d'água e, por um segundo, ele chegou a cogitar a ideia de se candidatar a prefeito de Sant'Ana. Quem sabe ele pudesse ajudar aquelas famílias, trabalhando nas fazendas, vivendo em condições sub-humanas...

Mas ele logo se lembrou que, para ganhar, ele precisaria do apoio de Carlisle. E, se Carlisle o elegesse, Carlisle cobraria a conta.

E Edward não estava disposto a ser só mais uma marionete.

"A cidade não mudou nada" - Ele suspirou pesadamente.

"A cidade mudou muito, Edward. Quando passar algum tempo aqui, logo irá notar."

"É. Quem sabe..."

Por onde o carro de Carlisle passava, despertava olhares cheios de um respeito quase amedrontado.

A cidade continuava não tendo muitos automóveis, mas Edward notava que já havia bem mais do que os que ele havia visto na última vez em que havia vindo a Sant'Ana.

A casa deles havia sido pintada a pouco tempo. Toda branca.

Por muitos anos ela havia estado toda em tons de creme, mas Carlisle havia resolvido que agora queria ter sua própria "Casa Branca".

"Gostou da nova cor?" - Carlisle sorriu enquanto estacionava em frente da casa.

"Hum... Bom, na verdade, o senhor sabe que o branco é considerado a ausência de cor. Se pensarmos em tintas, é claro. Porque, se pensarmos em luz..."

"Por favor, eu só queria saber se você gostou da cor da casa. Não há necessidade de uma aula artística."

"Desculpe. Ficou ótima."

Edward não se sentia confortável com todos aqueles olhos que o encaravam ao descer do carro. Talvez fosse exatamente disso que ele gostasse tanto em estudar fora: o anonimato.

Fora de Sant'Ana, ele era apenas "Edward Cullen". Sem que aquele nome remetesse a coisa alguma, a família alguma, a briga alguma... Fora de Sant'Ana ninguém o chamaria de "Masen", ninguém ficaria surpreso se ele saísse à rua sem meia dúzia de seguranças atrás.

"Senhor" - Um homem que Edward nem reconheceu os cumprimentou apenas com um aceno de cabeça e tomou a chave do carro, seguindo para o porta-malas, para retirar a bagagem de Edward.

Ele pensou se deveria esperar, mas Carlisle continuou subindo as escadas, seguindo para dentro da casa, então Edward o acompanhou.

"Filho!" - Eles mal atravessaram a porta e Esme surgiu, descendo as escadas, em uma entrada dramática, digna de um filme antigo.

"Mamãe..." - Edward sorriu cansado, já prevendo a bronca que o aguardava.

Esme andou até ele e o abraçou apertado. Embora ela não quisesse que seu filho ficasse em Sant'Ana, era impossível negar o quanto era boa a sensação de poder abraçá-lo outra vez.

"O que você veio fazer aqui?" - Ela sussurrou, sem o soltar de seu abraço.

"Mãe..." - Edward sussurrou de volta - "É bom te ver de novo," - Ele sorriu ao se afastar.

"Hum.." - Esme suspirou longamente - "Você tem comido? Está tão magrinho..."

"Mãe..." - Edward revirou os olhos, rindo.

"Senhor, onde eu coloco as malas?" - O homem entrou na sala, carregando a bagagem de Edward e devolvendo a chave do carro de Carlisle - "No quarto de hóspedes?"

"No quarto do meu filho." - Carlisle corrigiu - "Ele veio para ficar."

Esme sentiu cada pelo do seu braço se arrepiar com aquela frase: "_Ele veio para ficar_".

"Você devia comer algo" - Ela engoliu seco e tentou sorrir - "Eu acho que a Katie fez bolo de milho. Lembra como você gostava do bolo de milho da mãe dela? É a mesma receita."

"Claro, mãe." - Edward passou um braço pelos ombros de sua mãe, enquanto andavam na direção da cozinha.

"Seu Edward..." - Katie sorriu ao vê-lo e Edward franziu o cenho.

"Seu Edward? Katie... Nós fomos criados juntos. Não há necessidade de me chamar assim."

"Desculpa, Seu Edward. É que o seu irmão..."

"Meu irmão é uma pessoa, eu sou outra." - Edward sorriu - "Que tal se você me chamar só de Edward?"

"Ah..." - Katie fez uma careta, parecendo indecisa.

"Querido..." - Esme interrompeu - "É que... O seu pai faz questão que os empregados nos chamem assim, de forma mais formal."

"Mas, mãe... É a Katie. Nós... Passávamos as férias juntos na fazenda. Eu, o Jasper, as irmãs dela... Não tem cabimento pedir que ela me chame dessa forma."

"Não tem problema, Seu Edward. Eu não me importo de chamar o senhor assim."

"Filho..."

"Já entendi" - Edward suspirou - "Não quero criar problemas para você. Se Carlisle faz tanta questão, não vamos criar uma situação..."

"Katie..." - Esme firmou seu sorriso, como havia se acostumado a fazer mesmo quando estava contrariada - "Porque você não serve algo para o meu menino comer?"

"Ah, claro! Eu fiz bolo de milho, Seu Edward. Se não me engano, é o seu preferido."

"Bom..." - Edward sorriu - "Faz tanto tempo que não encontro um bolo de milho descente, que vou precisar descobrir se ainda é mesmo o meu preferido."

"Então pode sentar, que eu vou servir um pedaço bem caprichado para o senhor."

"E a sua mãe, Katie? Como está?" - Edward perguntou, enquanto se sentava no banco de madeira que ladeava a mesa da cozinha. Ao contrário do resto da casa, que era uma casa da cidade, a cozinha ainda lembrava a fazenda onde Esme havia crescido, e Edward passara a melhor parte da infância.

"Ela está bem. Ela e papai só ficam tristes porque vocês quase não aparecem mais na fazenda. Sentem falta da agitação que era quando nós éramos pequenos e aprontávamos todas por lá..."

"Vocês não vão mais lá?" - Edward perguntou para Esme.

"E seu pai lá tem tempo?"

"Mas a senhora podia ir sem ele."

"Sozinha? Que graça tem aquela fazenda enorme, e ninguém para aproveitar? Quem sabe, quando você e o seu irmão resolverem me dar netos, eu passe as férias com eles lá..."

"A senhora devia ir. Passar a tarde, tomar café na varanda..."

"Isso mesmo, Dona Esme!" - Katie sorriu - "Agora que o Seu Edward voltou, vocês dois podiam marcar de ir lá. A mãe ia ficar tão feliz. E o Seu Edward podia provar o bolo de milho dela de novo. Aposto que ia lembrar porque é o preferido dele!"

"Ah, mas o seu bolo também está muito bom!" - Edward sorriu - "Acho que já deu para lembrar."

"Esme..." - Carlisle chamou da porta - "Preciso que você prepare uma roupa para mim. Tenho uma reunião."

"Uma reunião à essa hora?" - Edward estranhou, porque o sol já estava começando a se pôr.

"Estou esperando." - Carlisle nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Apenas virou as costas e saiu, seguindo para o quarto. Esme saiu logo atrás.

"Ele trata a minha mãe sempre assim?" - Edward perguntou quando os dois se afastaram da cozinha.

"Ai, Seu Edward..." - Katie fez uma careta.

"Desculpa. Não estou querendo te causar problemas."

"O senhor sempre foi assim, não é? Preocupado... Eu lembro uma vez que a Irina caiu e o joelho sangrou, que parecia até um chafariz! Eu, que sempre morri de medo de sangue, quase desmaio! Mas o senhor correu pegar água, lavou o joelho dela... O senhor lembra que quando era pequeno, dizia que ia ser médico?"

"Quando se é pequeno, se diz tanta coisa..."

"É. Isso é..." - Katie riu - "A Tânia dizia que ia casar com o senhor. E o Seu Jasper dizia que ia morar na fazenda..."

"Ele também não vai mais lá?"

"Ir, ele vai. Mas é só para manter tudo funcionando, saber quanto dinheiro rendeu, quanto leite, quanta colheita... Mas é tudo um monte número, que ele anota, e vai embora. A fazenda está lá: de pé, limpa... Minha família nunca vai abandonar aquele lugar. Minha mãe, minhas irmãs... Elas limpam tudo, cuidam de tudo. Meu pai, daria a vida por causa da fazenda. Mas virou quase uma fazenda fantasma. Nós cuidamos de tudo... Pra quem? Pra que?"

"Talvez para mim" - Edward tentou animar Katie - "Prometo que vou, pelo menos, visitar a fazenda.

"A mãe vai adorar..." - Katie sorriu - "Mas eu acho que ela não vai conseguir te chamar de _Seu Edward_"

"Não tem problema. Meu pai não vai ouvir mesmo" - Edward brincou e Katie e ele riram baixinho.

"Ele está muito orgulhoso do senhor ter voltado. A sua mãe ficou preocupada, mas o seu pai está realmente muito orgulhoso de poder exibir os dois filhos homens na cara do Swan..."

"Eu não entendo essa briga boba que eles insistem em cultivar. Que me importa o que o Swan faz da vida dele?"

"Shh!" - Katie olhou assustada para a porta, com medo de que alguém pudesse entrar - "É melhor o senhor falar baixo. O seu pai não gosta que fale o nome dele aqui dentro..."

"É um nome como outro qualquer."

"É o nome do pior inimigo do seu pai!"

"Sei..." - Edward riu sem humor e então ficou sério de repente - "Quanto tempo faz?"

"O que?"

"Que ninguém morre"

"Alguns bons anos..." - Katie suspirou - "O Chefe anda com escolta policial e quem virou o alvo foi o filho dele. Seu pai tem tomado cuidado. Depois que perceberam que os carros foram blindados, as tentativas de emboscada diminuíram muito. É por isso que a sua mãe tem medo: se alguma coisa acontecer com o filho do Swan, com certeza, é um dos filhos dela quem vai acabar pagando..."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Me desculpem muitíssimo pela demora na postagem.  
>Estou em uma fase estranha, e não rolou de escrever. Não rolou!<br>Mas agora acho que vai, ok?  
>Se Deus quiser, eu hei de postar três vezes nessa semana.<strong>_

_**Ah, o Edward chegou em Sant'Ana.  
>Mas não sejam desesperadas, porque eu ainda não sei quando ele encontra a Julietinha.<strong>_

_**Bom, vou responder minhas reviews (Obrigada por todas elas)  
>Nos vemos em breve (Cruzem os dedos)<strong>_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Kathyanne**: Mãe é para isso mesmo! Sofrer! Coitadas... Rsrsrss_

_**Kellynha Cullen**: Aguarde e Verás! O casalzinho, em breve (Eu acho) deve se encontrar._

_**Vanessa Dark**: Romeu e Julieta, com certeza =D_

_**Rezinha77**: "Rei do Gado"! Swandinadizze e Masenga. Rsrsrs_

_**JuliaGTorres**: E eu não me inspirei logo numa história de disputa nordestina mesmo?_

_**Deh C**: O Edward teve que voltar, porque não tinha como se sustentar, uai!_

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: Charlie e Carlisle tão bonzinhos, gente! Rsrsrs_

_**Vitória**: Ah, relaxa! Está tudo indo bem, não está? Ninguém nem te ameaçou ainda! Rsrsrs_

_**Mari L**: É o caldeirão de todas as minhas referências más e loucas. Hehehe._


	5. Prestando um pouco de atenção

**Sant'Ana - Capítulo 4  
>"<em>Prestando um pouco de atenção<em>"**

"Edward!" - Jasper sorriu assim que entrou em casa e encontrou seu irmão.

"Jazz!" - Edward sorriu de volta, enquanto o irmão soltava as chaves em algum lugar e vinha abraçá-lo.

"Como você está?" - Jasper se afastou, olhando seu irmão mais novo.

"Bem." - Edward meneou a cabeça, se mostrando um tanto desanimado.

"Você vai gostar de ter voltado. Aqui é nossa terra, nosso lugar. Foi aqui que nascemos!"

"Não é porque nascemos aqui, que precisamos morrer aqui..." - Edward sorriu sem humor.

"Não diga isso. Você quer que nossa mãe fique ainda mais preocupada do que ela já está?" - Jasper bronqueou - "Quer saber? Você também não precisa ficar se preocupando. Se quiser, eu posso muito bem emprestar um dos meus homens até você se organizar."

"Obrigado, mas eu acho que isso é absolutamente desnecessário. Eu prefiro me manter bem longe de qualquer coisa que lembre essa guerra maluca."

"Você pensa que pode se manter de fora? Você está incluso nisso desde que nasceu um Masen!"

"Meu sobrenome é Cullen, Jazz. E esse é o nome que eu quero dar aos meus filhos, um dia. Um nome que não os coloque na mira de uma arma, ou no caminho de uma emboscada."

"Não foi nosso pai quem nos colocou nisso, Edward. Ele também foi jogado nisso!"

"Jazz, por favor..." - Edward revirou os olhos. Todos sabiam o quanto Carlisle adorava ter se "tornado" um Masen. E ainda mais: o quanto ele havia trabalhado por isso - "Acho melhor nós mudarmos de assunto."

"Está bem."

"Onde você estava até essa hora? Não me diga que encontrou algo de interessante para fazer nessa cidade."

"Eu estava trabalhando, Edward." - Jasper riu - "Mas se você quer saber, chegou em uma ótima época: você não notou toda a agitação da cidade?"

"Agitação?" - Edward franziu as sobrancelhas - "Se a cidade está agitada, não sei como vocês sobrevivem quando ela está quieta."

"Não seja tão dramático..." - Jasper riu - "Você se acostuma!"

"Oh, eu espero que não." - Edward riu com ele - "Mas, afinal de contas, o que está acontecendo com esta cidade agitada?"

"Neste fim de semana começa a festa da Paróquia."

"A festa da Paróquia?" - Edward riu - "Aquela mesma que nós morríamos para ir quando éramos crianças?"

"Exatamente!" - Jasper assentiu.

"E pensar que eu passava à noite na janela que dá para a praça, vendo a festa, toda aquela gente, toda aquela cor... E eu teria dado todo o meu reino para estar no meio daquela gente. Mas a mamãe nos levava para comer um doce e nos trazia de volta para casa e mal víamos o que estava acontecendo lá fora..."

"Nem me fale" - Jasper concordou - "Mas você vai se surpreender quando notar o quanto a festa cresceu. Agora até o pessoal das cidades vizinhas vêm para nossa festinha."

"Hum... Isso significa que talvez eu tenha chances de encontrar alguém interessante nessa festa?"

"Vê se não vai se meter em encrenca, Edward. As garotas daqui são de família, não é como ficar com as garotas do colégio..."

"Garotas de família?" - Edward riu - "Acho que tem um bom tempo que não ouço alguém usando essa expressão!"

"E, as que não são de família, adorariam fisgar um Masen e garantir uma vida tranquila."

"Não se preocupe: eu não vou contar para ninguém que sou o herdeiro do Império Masen-Cullen!" - Edward disse, em tom de cinismo.

"E você acha que precisa?" - Jasper riu - "A cidade não cresceu tanto assim, Edward: todo mundo já está sabendo que o Masen foi buscar o filho mais novo na capital."

"Pois eu digo que vim de uma cidade vizinha. Nego até a morte que conheça qualquer Cullen, Masen, e até Swan!"

"Shh!" - Os olhos de Jasper se arregalaram - "Não fale desse nome aqui dentro de casa!"

"Por quê? É como falar de alma penada?" - Edward riu - "Lembra daquela vez em que nós estávamos na fazenda e você falou de um senhor que havia morrido? Eu nem me lembro quem era... Mas eu lembro que a vovó disse que você estava chamando ele e que ele viria puxar os seus pés durante a noite!"

"É claro que eu me lembro: você e a Tânia acordaram cedo, vieram até o meu quarto e me deram um puxão no pé, que quase morri do coração!"

"É verdade!" - Edward riu.

"Seu Edward?" - Katie apareceu na sala.

"Katie! Ouça isso: Você lembra aquela vez em que eu e a Tânia puxamos o pé do Jazz? Parece que foi agora! Estou até me lembrando da sua cara! Você ficou pálido, como se a alma penada fosse você!"

"Edward!" - Jasper bronqueou.

"O que foi?" - Edward o encarou, meio sem graça, não entendendo porque o irmão havia ficado tão sério de repente.

"Não é correto tratar os empregados dessa maneira..."

"Mas..." - Edward já ia argumentar de novo que aquela "empregada" era Katrina, a Katie, filha de Carmem e Eleazar, irmã de Irina e Tânia, uma garota que tinha quase a mesma idade de Jasper e havia sido praticamente criada com eles. Aliás, se Edward se lembrava bem, quando ele e o irmão haviam sido enviados para o colégio interno, Jasper havia até mesmo escrito um poeminha para Katie - seu primeiro amor.

"A Dona Esme me pediu para ver se os senhores já querem jantar. O senhor Carlisle parece que não vem agora e ela quer saber se posso pôr a mesa."

"Obrigado, Katie." - Edward tentou sorrir - "Eu acho que estou sem fome. Deve ter sido a viagem que me deixou assim..."

"Ao menos sente-se à mesa e deixe a mamãe aproveitar sua companhia." - Jasper instruiu, mas com um tom que mais parecia uma ordem.

"Tudo bem." - Edward concordou, cansado daquelas discussões meio bobas que vinha tendo o dia todo com sua família.

"Mãe, eu estava comentando com o Edward que nesse fim de semana começa a festa da Paróquia." - Jasper comentou, tentando puxar algum assunto animado, quando os três já estavam na mesa e Katie servia a última travessa.

"Ah, é verdade. Vocês gostavam tanto dessa época quando eram crianças!" - Esme assentiu, com um sorriso engraçado, parecendo meio cansada, ou dopada.

"Mãe, a senhora está bem?" - Edward perguntou.

"Claro, filho!" - Esme tentou firmar seu sorriso, antes de dar um grande gole no conteúdo de sua taça.

O jantar passou assim, meio estranho, mas todos fingiram que estava tudo muito bem. Esme pediu licença assim que terminou seu prato, seguindo para o quarto. Jasper recebeu uma ligação enquanto Katie servia a sobremesa, e saiu de casa, deixando Edward sozinho.

"O que aconteceu com a minha família, Katie?" - Edward perguntou enquanto a empregada recolhia a louça - "É sempre desse jeito?"

"Ai, Seu Edward..."

"Katie, só estamos nós dois aqui e eu não vou te comprometer. Sou eu: Edward. E nós só estamos conversando. Assim como fazíamos quando éramos crianças."

"Está bem..." - Katie suspirou - "O Seu Carlisle quase não janta em casa, e a sua mãe... Ela anda tomando uns remédios para dormir."

"Remédio para dormir? E quem foi que deu isso para ela?"

"Ai, Seu Edward..."

"Katie, por favor. É a minha mãe"

"Ela não gosta de contar, mas de quinze em quinze dias ela vai à capital. Eu vi um cartão nas coisas dela. Um psiquiatra."

"Um psiquiatra?" - Edward franziu o cenho - "Mas o que é que a minha mãe tem de tão grave para estar frequentando um psiquiatra?"

"Ela quase não dormia. Desde que o seu irmão voltou e se envolveu com os "negócios" da família, cada vez que ele saía à noite, ela ficava vagando de um lado para o outro, parecendo um zumbi..."

"E ninguém se importa." - Edward constatou tristemente.

"Eu acho que eles nem notaram."

"Obrigado, Katie. Pode deixar: eu não vou te causar problemas. Mas pelo menos agora posso ficar de olho."

"A Dona Esme pode ter ficado preocupada, mas eu não posso negar que fiquei feliz que o senhor tenha voltado. Essa família estava mesmo precisando de um pouquinho de atenção."

"Pelo menos alguém ficou feliz." - Edward riu se humor.

Edward tentou cuidar de Esme, enquanto procurava algo para ocupar seus dias. Além do mais, ele precisava de dinheiro se quisesse mesmo sair de Sant'Ana outra vez.

Dia após dia, a praça ficava mais enfeitada e colorida. O fim de semana prometia uma grande festa. Ao menos, a maior de Sant'Ana. E pelo jeito, de toda a região.

"Sua família vem para a festa, Katie?"

"Não, Seu Edward. Nós temos que acordar cedo amanhã"

"Ah, Katie! É um dia só. Você e a suas irmãs deveriam se divertir um pouco. A fazenda está muito bem cuidada, pelo que eu vi."

"Ai, Seu Edward... Falando nisso, eu nem tive tempo de agradecer a visita que o senhor fez lá na fazenda. A mãe ficou radiante! E a Dona Esme também parecia tão feliz, não parecia?"

"Fez muito bem para ela" - Edward assentiu - "Agora que o meu pai liberou um carro para mim, semana que vem vou arrastar a Dona Esme para lá de novo. Obviamente, para deixar a minha mãe feliz e não para comer de todas aquelas delícias que a sua mãe coloca na mesa do café da tarde."

"A mãe vai adorar!" - Katie sorriu.

"Você não acha que passa tempo demais nessa cozinha?" - Jasper passou pela porta, com uma carranca.

"E tem lugar melhor?" - Edward sorriu - "A comida de casa é o melhor motivo para ter voltado."

"Então vamos, que lá na praça tem muita comida de casa."

"Inclusive, nós mandamos alguns bolos para a barraca de doces." - Katie avisou, com um sorriso orgulhoso. Cozinhar era algo que ela realmente havia herdado de sua mãe e ambas adoravam.

"Bom, então vamos, porque eu vou frequentar muito essa barraca de doces e ajudar a Paróquia a arrecadar algum dinheiro." - Edward riu enquanto se levantava - "Boa noite, Katie!"

"Boa noite, Seu Edward. Divirtam-se!"

A festa estava cheia e foi a primeira noite em que Edward pensou que poderia se divertir um pouco nessa cidade.

O celular de Jasper tocou e ele se afastou para atender, deixando Edward sozinho no meio da praça. O rapaz procurou a barraca de doces e andou na direção.

"Um bolo de milho." - Ele pediu e, depois de pagar, procurou por um lugar mais calmo para apreciar seu bolo. Edward ficou observando todo aquele povo andando de um lado para o outro, até que uma figura chamou a sua atenção.

Na verdade, foi o seu sorriso que chamou a atenção de Edward. Tanto, que ele acabou sorrindo junto, mesmo sem saber o que a havia feito sorrir.

Ela era uma garota pequena, delicada. O cabelo escuro contrastava com a pele clara... E Edward a acompanhou com os olhos, enquanto ela atravessava a praça com uma amiga.

_"Oh, ela ensina a tocha a brilhar..."_ - Edward riu de si mesmo ao pensar na fala de Romeu ao ver Julieta pela primeira vez.

Como que por obra do destino, ou capricho dos deuses, a garota e sua amiga vieram até perto de Edward e seus olhares acabaram se cruzando.

A garota sorriu para ele e então desviou seu olhar, tímida, corando. E Edward achou que ela era ainda mais linda quando corava.

"Oi..." - Ele acabou se aproximando e a amiga da garota riu baixinho, enquanto ela corava ainda mais.

"Oi..." - Ela respondeu.

"Edward." - Ele estendeu a mão.

"Bella." - Ela ofereceu sua mão, pensando em cumprimentar o rapaz, mas foi surpreendida quando ele a tomou, depositando um delicado beijo em sua pele.

"Lindo nome." - Ele sorriu, sem desviar seus olhos dos dela - "Combina com a dona..."

"Obrigada."

"Bells..." - A amiga chamou - "Seu irmão..."

"Eu preciso ir..." - A garota - que agora tinha um nome: Bella - suspirou, sem quebrar o contato com os olhos de Edward.

"Você vem amanhã?"

"Bells..." - A amiga insistiu.

"Venho." - Bella sorriu.

"Me encontra aqui?"

"Está bem..." - Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Nós temos que ir!" - A garota insistiu, puxando o braço de Bella.

"Eu tenho que ir..." - Bella repetiu.

"Hu-hum." - Edward sorriu. Ele nem sabe o que foi que passou por sua cabeça, mas quando notou estava se aproximando dela. Ele depositou um pequeno beijo nos lábios de Bella e ela pareceu surpresa, embora estivesse sorrindo.

"Tchau..." - Ela corou, antes de sair apressada, com a amiga.

Edward tentou acompanhá-la, sumindo no meio das pessoas que passavam de lá para cá, mas antes que elas alcançassem o outro lado da praça, uma mão tocou seu ombro.

"Jazz!" - Ele se irritou ao notar que era o irmão.

"O que?"

"Você me assustou!"

"É melhor nós irmos para casa." - Jasper nem deu confiança ao que Edward estava falando.

"É cedo"

"Eu preciso ir e Dona Esme me mataria se eu te deixasse aqui sozinho. Além do mais, você já comeu seu doce de hoje. Amanhã você volta"

Edward viu a amiga de Bella passando sozinha para o outro lado e deduziu que a garota devia mesmo ter ido embora.

"Está bem." - Ele assentiu, quase que para si mesmo - "Eu volto amanhã."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

"_**Oh, ela ensina a tocha a brilhar..."**_

_**Não que o Edward seja tão bipolar quanto Romeu era, mas ok.**_

_**Não, sério: Vocês já leram Romeu e Julieta? É um dramalhão quase cômico. Mas Shakespeare tinha essa linha mesmo, não é? Carinha engraçado.**_

_**Bom, continuem torcendo: Espero voltar até sexta.**_

_**Agora vou responder minhas reviews.**_

_**Beijinhos para vocês**_

_**Beijinhos para a Vivicki – Minha beta, sempre alerta.**_

_**Até sexta-feira**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Tata Ferreira: **Mas nem o Jasper apareceu direito, você quer saber da Alice? Sei lá... Uma hora ela surge. Rsrsrs_

_**Deh C: **Oi, moça do twitter. Viu que boazinha eu: Nesse capítulo não teve nem Charlie, nem Carlisle e ainda apareceu a mocinha :)_

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **JuliBella brilhante e RomEdward danadinho, danadinho... Hehehe_

_**Carol Machado: **Edward não se encaixa muito em Sant'Ana. Mas quem sabe ele faça esse povo de Sant'Ana se encaixar melhor. Rsrsrs_


	6. começando a conhecer

**Sant'Ana - Capítulo 5**

"**_Começando a conhecer_"**

"Ai, Ang..." - Bella suspirou, se deixando cair sobre a cama - "Ele é tão lindo, não é?"

"Isso ele é!" - Ângela concordou - "Muito lindo. Mas não é isso que me deixa preocupada. Você nem sabe o nome dele, Bells..."

"Como não sei?" - Bella sorriu - "É Edward. Um nome lindo, assim como o dono lindo que ele tem."

"Bella, a gente nunca viu esse garoto. Ele pode muito bem estar mentindo para você!"

"Ai, Ângela..." - Bella fez um biquinho - "Me deixa sonhar um pouquinho, vai! Me deixa passar essa noite - só essa única noite, que seja - sonhando que encontrei o meu príncipe encantado. Amanhã eu pergunto quem ele é de verdade, descubro que estou enganada, que ele é lindo, mas não presta, que a minha vida nunca vai mesmo ter nada de bom."

"Ah, Bella... Também não precisa falar assim. Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Você merece conhecer um príncipe encantado, mas é que Sant'Ana não é bem um Reino, não é?"

"Ele me beijou..." - Bella suspirou baixinho.

"É, ele é bem abusadinho!" - Ângela riu e Bella a acompanhou.

"E ele é tão cheiroso."

"Meio beijinho e você já está toda boba!" - Ângela provocou e Bella jogou uma almofada na amiga.

"Mas você está certa: eu nunca vi o Edward por aqui. De onde será que ele veio? Porque é óbvio que ele não é de Sant'Ana, não é? As roupas, o jeito... Com certeza, ele não foi criado no meio da poeira dessa cidade."

"Talvez ele estude na capital." - Ângela deu de ombros.

"Mesmo que ele estudasse na capital, nós já teríamos visto aquele rosto. Não é o tipo de rosto que se esquece assim tão facilmente..."

"Talvez ele seja de alguma cidade próxima, estude na capital, e só tenha mesmo vindo para a festa da Paróquia."

"Tomara!" - Bella sorriu - "Pelo menos tem uma coisa boa: ele não parece ser pobre."

"Que isso, Isabella?" - Ângela riu - "Desde quando a minha amiga se tornou uma interesseira?"

"Não é por interesse, não. É que... Se ele for um cara legal, e acontecer de rolar mesmo alguma coisa entre nós dois; se o meu sonho mais louco do mundo pudesse se realizar, você sabe muito bem o que Charlie diria."

"Sei..." - Ângela assentiu, fazendo uma careta de desgosto - "Que o dote para casar com a filha dele é alto."

"Você quis dizer: o dote para comprar a filha dele." - Bella corrigiu - "Porque é assim que ele vê as coisas: eu não passo de mais uma das propriedades dele."

"Ah, Bells..." - Ângela suspirou. Ela sabia que Bella estava certa, porque ela, assim como a amiga, havia crescido convivendo com aquele jeito egoísta de Charlie.

A mãe de Ângela era empregada na casa dos Swan desde antes das garotas nascerem. E, depois que ela e Renée engravidaram, mais ou menos na mesma época, as meninas acabaram crescendo juntas, brincando pelo chão da cozinha, ou nas árvores que ficavam atrás da casa.

Bella se sentia abençoada por ter Ângela como amiga, porque ela era uma das poucas pessoas a quem seu pai permitia frequentar a casa, e levar Bella para pequenos passeios e coisas assim. Com Ângela, Bella sentia ter uma amizade sincera - sua relação que mais devia se aproximar do mundo real fora da fazenda Swan.

"Mas você está certa!" - Ângela sorriu, tentando desanuviar o clima - "Esse tal de Edward, pelo menos, se veste como alguém de quem Charlie iria gostar."

"Esquece isso..." - Bella sorriu sem graça. Ela de repente se sentiu tão ridícula por estar planejando seu futuro com alguém que ela nem conhecia de verdade - "Eu vi esse garoto meia vez, ele me rouba um beijo do nada, no meio da praça, e eu já estou aqui: sonhando com dote e casamento. Eu preciso parar de ficar sonhando acordada."

"E o que é a vida se nós não sonharmos?"

"São as realizações, Ang. Mas, como eu não nasci com esse poder das realizações, o que me resta são mesmo os sonhos."

"Então dorme." - Ângela afagou a mão da amiga - "Dorme e fica sonhando com esse seu príncipe encantado. Quem sabe ele não te resgata dessa torre?"

"É. Quem sabe..." - Bella sorriu sem humor.

Ângela dormiu na casa de Bella naquela noite. Não que ela morasse tão longe. Aliás, ela morava com os pais e seus irmãos gêmeos ainda dentro dos limites da fazenda, em uma casa que Charlie, em um gesto surpreendentemente bondoso, havia decidido construir para seus funcionários mais fiéis.

O que Bella mais gostava em tê-los morando ali, era que seu pai até permitia que ela dormisse na casa da amiga em algumas ocasiões.

Se bem que Renée não gostava que ela fosse dormir lá.

Não que ela tivesse nada contra os Weber. Na verdade, ela adorava os pais de Ângela. Mas é que Renée não entendia para que Bella queria ir dormir em uma casa tão mais humilde que a deles. Para ela, era bem mais prático e razoável que, se as garotas quisessem passar a noite conversando como duas adolescentes normais, que o fizessem no confortável quarto que eles haviam montado para Bella na sede da fazenda.

Mas, naquela noite, Bella não estava para conversas. Ela estava mais interessada em mergulhar no silêncio de seus próprios sonhos e pensamentos.

As perguntas agitavam seu coração: Será que o nome dele era mesmo Edward? De onde será que ele vinha? Será que ele voltaria amanhã para encontrá-la, como haviam combinado? Ele diria que queria leva-la embora de Sant'Ana, montaria um cavalo branco e a salvaria de sua vida sem graça? Ou será que confessaria que era um homem casado, em busca de uma aventura de uma noite apenas?

"_Não. Ele é jovem demais para ser casado_." - Bella pensou, tentando manter as esperanças - "_Ao menos, jovem demais para ser um casado infeliz_."

Mas, e se ele fosse casado? E se ele contasse a história de que seu pai, rico e ambicioso - assim, igualzinho a Charlie Swan - havia o obrigado a se casar com uma mulher horrível, a quem ele abominava, apenas pensando nos lucros financeiros que isso lhe traria?

E se Edward fosse infeliz?

E se, de repente, ele estivesse esperando que ela aparecesse em um cavalo branco e o resgatasse disso tudo?

Será que Bella seria capaz?

Será que ela teria coragem de enfrentar algo assim?

"Você devia dormir..." - Ângela reclamou, sem nem abrir os olhos. Já estava quase amanhecendo e Bella ainda não havia parado de se revirar naquela cama - "Quando Charlie vir suas olheiras, vai achar que voltamos da festa depois do Sol raiar."

"Não consigo, Ang... Não consigo parar de pensar nele."

"Deus do céu..." - Ângela riu baixinho, enquanto olhava a amiga - "Como pode uma coisa dessas? Eu sempre ouvi falar nesse tal de amor à primeira vista, mas nunca imaginei que fosse ver isso acontecendo bem diante dos meus olhos. Você se apaixonou por ele, antes mesmo de saber qual é o nome dele."

"E que diferença faz qual é o nome dele, Ang? Por acaso, aquilo que conhecemos como rosa, teria outro perfume se não a chamássemos assim?"

Bella sentia a ansiedade consumi-la aos poucos. As horas pareciam não passar. Os ponteiros do relógio antigo, conservado sobre o móvel da sala, faziam questão de se arrastar, zombado do coração de Bella, que só ficava cada vez mais apertado.  
>Assim que ela viu o irmão entrar em casa, correu até ele.<p>

"Emm!"

"Hey, Bells!" - Ele sorriu de volta.

"Você vai me levar até a festa hoje, não é?" - Ela perguntou animada.

"Ai, Bells..."

"O que foi?" - O coração de Bella se apertou com a expressão de seu irmão.

"Eu combinei com a Rosalie de sair só com ela. Hoje é nosso aniversário, Bells."

"Ah, mas..." - Bella fez o possível para que seus olhos não se enchessem de lágrimas, mas falhou miseravelmente - "Eu achei que fôssemos... Tudo bem. Deixa pra lá."

"Ah, Bells. Não fique assim. Olha, eu tenho uma ideia: se você não contar para ninguém, eu deixo você e a Ângela na cidade quando formos sair. Mas você precisa me prometer que vai se comportar direitinho e me esperar para voltar para casa."

"Eu juro, Emm. Você sabe que eu vou me comportar!"

"Claro que sei!" - Emmett sorriu - "Só não diga nada ao pai, está bem? Você sabe..."

"Eu sei. Não vou dizer nada." - Bella sorriu triunfante - "A que horas eu devo estar pronta?"

"Sete."

"Obrigada!"

"Para que servem os irmãos mais velhos?" - Emmett sorriu - "Mas só estou fazendo isso porque confio em você, hein? Não vá me desapontar!"

"E o que eu poderia fazer?"

"Bom, só para começar: não deixe nenhum engraçadinho se aproximar de você. Eu não quero ter que matar nenhum abusado, para defender a sua honra."

"Emm!"

"Estou brincando!" - Emmett riu - "Não precisa ficar vermelha desse jeito!"

"Eu não fiquei!" - Bella tentou se defender.

"Ficou sim!" - Emmett acusou - "Bom, deixa o seu irmão mais velho ir tomar banho, ficar bem lindo para a noiva dele, porque a Rose gosta de se atrasar, mas detesta quando sou eu que me atraso. E você também: vai se arrumar, porque nós saímos as sete em ponto."

"Está bem."

Bella e Ângela estavam prontas antes mesmo que Emmett descesse. Charlie perguntou onde elas estavam indo assim que entrou em casa, mas se satisfez com a informação de que elas estavam indo para a festa da Paróquia com Emmett.

O irmão de Bella as deixou na praça, antes de seguir para a casa de Rosalie.

"Aqui: fica com o meu telefone." - Emmett ofereceu - "Quando eu estiver chegando, eu ligo. E você atende, hein? Não vai me deixar preocupado!"

"Pode deixar."

"Agora vai lá." - Emmett destravou as portas - "E me faz um favor?"

"O que?"

"Divirtam-se!" - Emmett deixou suas covinhas aparecerem.

Bella e Ângela desceram do carro e foram direto para aquele cantinho logo atrás das barracas, onde ela e Edward haviam combinado de se encontrar. Bella não havia levado uma bolsa, então ela pediu que Ângela guardasse o telefone de seu irmão.

"Que horas são, Ang?"

"Calma. Ainda é cedo, Bells. Ele deve estar chegando."

"Melhor nós irmos embora..."

"Mas... Que história é essa? Nós não vamos embora coisa nenhuma. Você não passou a noite inteira falando dele para fugir agora."

"Ai, Ang. Ele não vem. Eu que sou muito boba mesmo para ficar acreditando que um cara lindo daquele vai querer alguma coisa comigo. Só nos meus sonhos mesmo..."

"Bells..."

"Achei que você não viesse." - A voz grave soou atrás dela e o coração de Bella disparou.

"Oi." - Ela tentou sorrir ao se virar - "Acho que é você quem está atrasado."

"Desculpa. Eu me atrasei mesmo. Te deixei esperando muito tempo? É que eu tive um problema em casa..."

"Não... Tudo bem. Eu também cheguei agora. Não é, Ang? Nós acabamos de chegar."

"Hu-hum." - Ângela estava tentando não rir.

"Que bom." - Edward sorriu, meio sem graça.

"Bom... Eu acho que vou ali na barraca de doces comprar um bolo. Vocês dois: não saiam daqui. Se o seu irmão ligar, eu preciso saber onde você está."

"Nós não vamos sair. Não é?"

"Não." - Edward concordou.

"Ok... Então eu já vou indo." - Ângela sorriu para a amiga antes de se afastar, deixando os dois sozinhos. É claro que ela, na verdade, não ia se afastar demais. Ângela ainda achava prudente ficar de olho naquele desconhecido.

"Você está bem? Parece... chateado..."

"Estou..." - Edward afagou o rosto de Bella com as costas de sua mão, se aproximando um pouco mais - "Agora que estou aqui, já estou bem melhor..." - Edward sorriu o melhor que pode - "Desculpa... Será que eu posso beijar você?"

"Pode..." - Bella assentiu meio tímida, enquanto Edward se aproximava, até ter os lábios de Bella entre os seus.

Eles se beijaram por algum tempo, sentindo o cheiro, a pele um do outro. Bella se sentia uma boba, mas estava cada vez mais entregue ao jeito carinhoso do rapaz.

Edward se afastou um pouco, acariciando o lábio de Bella com seu dedo.

"Tão bom quanto eu me lembrava..." - Ele sussurrou baixinho, apoiando sua testa contra a de Bella.

"De onde você veio, hein?" - Bella perguntou em um tom engraçado, como se esperasse que Edward dissesse que era um anjo ou algo assim, e o garoto riu, fazendo-a corar.

"Vim daqui mesmo."

"Eu nunca te vi em Sant'Ana."

"Eu estava estudando fora. Acabei de voltar."

"Ah... E porque você voltou?"

"Eu me formei, e o meu pai queria muito que eu voltasse, então ele parou de me ajudar a ficar lá. Agora eu preciso arrumar um trabalho aqui."

"Em Sant'Ana?" - Bella riu um pouco - "Não tem muito o que se fazer por aqui. Ainda mais para alguém como você."

"Alguém como eu?" - Edward riu.

"Você não parece alguém que vai colher laranjas..." - Bella deu de ombros.

"Está certo." - Edward concordou, rindo - "Você também não." - Edward afastou uma mecha do cabelo de Bella para trás de sua orelha - "O que alguém como você faz aqui?"

"Alguém como eu?" - Foi a vez de Bella perguntar.

"Você parece uma boneca..." - Edward sorriu e Bella desviou o olhar - "O que foi? Eu disse algo errado?"

"Não. Eu só... Queria ser mais real. Menos boneca."

"Por quê?"

"Queria estudar fora, conhecer outros lugares..." - Bella sorriu só de pensar na ideia - "Sabe, eu gosto de ler. E, quando eu leio sobre os lugares, a forma como as pessoas comem, se vestem... Eu queria poder ver isso tudo. Eu queria... Conhecer o mundo. Mas... Eu nasci aqui: em Sant'Ana. Então, não tenho muita opção"

"Você pode fazer tudo isso. Não é só porque você nasceu em Sant'Ana que não pode conhecer o mundo."

"É, não é só porque eu nasci em Sant'Ana, não..." - Bella concordou - "É por causa do meu pai. Ele não concordou nem que o meu irmão estudasse fora, quanto mais eu. Ele nem gosta muito que eu vá até a capital."

"Quem sabe eu não te leve?" - Edward sorriu, afagando o rosto da garota - "Para a capital... para um monte de lugares!"

"Quem sabe?" - Bella concordou, embora sorrindo sem humor.

"Vem cá..." - Edward a trouxe para junto de si e a beijou, querendo fazê-la esquecer daquela tristeza repentina que havia aparecido em seus olhos - "Quer ir à barraca do tiro ao alvo? Quem sabe eu ganhe uma prenda para você..."

"Melhor não..."

"Por quê?"

"É que é melhor ninguém ver nós dois juntos. Desculpa... Mas é que, se o meu irmão sabe, ele vai ficar muito bravo comigo. E eu também não quero que ele arrume nenhuma confusão com você..."

"Está bem." - Edward assentiu - "Não tem problema. Quer comer alguma coisa, pelo menos? Eu posso buscar e nós comemos aqui mesmo..."

"Pode ser."

"O que você quer? Vou ser obrigado a dizer que o bolo de milho é divino."

"Acredito." - Bella riu - "Mas eu já como bolo de milho todos os dias. Posso escolher um cachorro quente?"

"Claro" - Edward riu - "Senta ali naquele banco. Eu já volto..."

Eles estavam terminando de comer quando Ângela chegou.

"Ai, meu Deus do céu! Eu disse para você não sair dali, Bella!"

"Desculpa, Ang. Mas era só você ir até ali que podia nos ver aqui."

"Seu irmão ligou. Nós temos que ir!"

"Calma, só estou terminando meu cachorro quente."

"Bella, ele já ficou todo desconfiado quando eu disse que você estava no banheiro e por isso não podia atender o celular. Se ele chega e não te encontra onde nós marcamos..."

"Está bem, já estou indo." - Bella olhou para Edward, com seu coração apertado - "Desculpa... Eu preciso ir!"

"Tudo bem..." - Edward afagou a mão da garota - "Será que você consegue vir amanhã?"

"Eu vou tentar..."

"Quer me dar seu telefone?" - Edward sorriu.

"Bells!"

"Já vou, Ang..." - Ela respondeu sem nem olhar para a amiga - "Eu não posso te dar o telefone. Não dá para você ligar lá em casa. Mas eu juro que tento vir amanhã, está bem?"

"Está bem!" - Ele afastou uma mecha do cabelo de Bella e encostou sua testa contra a dela - "Durma bem, boneca."

"Tchau..." - Ela sussurrou, antes de depositar um beijo delicado nos lábios do rapaz.

"Vamos logo, antes que o seu irmão ligue de novo." - Ângela apressou e Bella a acompanhou.

"Espera!" - Edward chamou - "Pelo menos me diz seu nome todo!"

"Isabella." - Ela parou para responder, enquanto Ângela continuava andando.

"O meu é Edward," - Ele sorriu - "Edward Cullen."

"Vamos logo, Bells!" - Ângela voltou, puxando-a pela mão e Bella nem teve como reagir. Ela atravessou a praça sem nem saber o que estava fazendo, sendo praticamente arrastada por Ângela.

Ângela também estava tão apressada em chegar ao lugar onde Emmett havia marcado de espera-las, que nem percebeu que havia algo de errado com Bella.

"Isabella!" - Emmett bronqueou assim que viu a irmã - "Eu posso saber onde é que você estava?"

"Bella, o que aconteceu?" - Rosalie foi a primeira a notar - "Ai, meu Deus... Você está se sentindo bem? Você está parecendo um papel de tão branca!"

"Eu..." - A voz de Bella quase não saiu.  
>"Você está passando mal?" - Emmett se apressou em amparar sua irmã, antes que ela desmaiasse ali mesmo.<br>"Deve ter sido alguma coisa que ela comeu..." - Ângela tentou disfarçar.  
>"Ai, meu Deus... Por isso que você não atendeu ao telefone quando eu liguei, não é? Você devia ter me dito que ela estava assim, Ângela! Eu teria vindo mais rápido!"<p>

"Só... só... Me leva para casa."

"Claro, Bells!" - Emmett assentiu, todo preocupado - "Vamos."

Emmett dirigiu direto para a fazenda, e eles levaram Bella para o quarto. Ângela sabia que não devia ser o cachorro quente que havia feito mal, mas esperou até que elas estivessem sozinhas para poder perguntar qualquer coisa.

"Agora me conta: o que foi que aconteceu para você ficar assim de repente?"

"Ele me contou o nome dele, Ang..."

"E não é Edward?"

"É. É Edward, sim..." - Bella deixou uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto - "Edward Cullen!"

"O que?" - Ângela não poderia estar mais surpresa - "Ai, meu Deus... Ele é... O filho de Carlisle Cullen? O que chegou há pouco tempo... Um Masen!"

"Um Masen." - Bella assentiu - "Ai, meu Deus! Ang... O que é que eu vou fazer?"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**E agora? O que vocês acham que Bellinha fará?**_

_**Tchã-nam! Rsrsrs**_

_**Bom, eu sei que várias leitoras favoritaram/colocaram em alerta Sant'Ana nessa semana, então: Sejam muito bem-vindas por aqui.**_

_**Agora eu vou responder minhas reviews, ok?**_

_**Beijos**_

_**Até segunda**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Kathyanne: **Um filho como o "Meu" Edward? Ah, mas que abusada! Rsrsrs_

_**Vanessa Dark: **Ih, acho que não demorou nada para os sobrenomes malditos aparecerem._

_**Carla Garcia: **Oh, Carla... Desculpa não ter anunciado antes. Mas agora anunciei, viu? Obrigada pela dica._

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **Como quem vai ser do bem? O Edward, a Bella e a Ângela. E a Esme, eu acho. Rsrsrs_

_**Kellynha Cullen: **Romeu e Julieta. ;)_

_**Carol Machado: **Faíscas quase incendiando, menina. É o amor à primeira vista acontecendo bem diante de nossos olhos._

_**Deh C: **O segundo encontro foi fofo. Pelo menos até o Edward contar o nome todo._

_**Vitória: **Não serei tão má quanto Shakespeare. Ele era um cara... interessante. Rsrsrsrsrsrs_


	7. E agora?

**Sant'Ana - Capítulo 6**

**"_E agora?_"**

"Oi, Bells..." - Emmett entrou no quarto - "Como você está?"

"Já estou melhor." - A garota tentou sorrir.

"Você quer ir até a cidade? Eu vou dar uma passada na festa, com a Rosalie. Você não gostaria de ir?"

"Hoje não."

"Seria bom para você, Bells!" - Ângela sugeriu - "Se distrair um pouco, conversar..."

"Hoje não, Ang. Ainda não. Semana que vem eu vou."

"Tem certeza que você está bem?" - Emmett insistiu - "Vocês duas estão meio esquisitas..."

"Eu estou bem, Emm. Não precisa ficar preocupado. Eu só quero descansar mais um pouquinho. Eu posso ir à festa na semana que vem, não é?"

"Claro. Mas você não vai comer nada." - Emmett brincou.

"Pode deixar!" - Bella tentou rir com ele.

"Bom, eu já vou indo. Se você se sentir mal, é só me ligar, está bem? Eu volto correndo."

"Eu sei. Não se preocupa: eu estou bem. Fica tranquilo."

"Você devia ter ido." - Ângela disse, em tom de bronca, assim que Emmett havia saído do quarto.

"E eu ia até lá fazer o que, Ângela?" - Bella encarou a amiga.

"Falar com ele. Conversar. Você precisa saber o que está acontecendo de verdade, Bells."

"Ai, Ang... Acho que estou com medo de saber a verdade. Quando eu penso que algo de bom vai acontecer na minha vida, parece que vem uma coisa ainda pior."

"Ai, Bella... Não fala assim."

"Ang, você acha que ele sabia quem eu era? Será que ele se aproximou de mim de propósito?"

"Ai, Bells... Eu acho que não. Se ele soubesse que você era uma Swan e quisesse te fazer mal de algum jeito, ele não teria te contado quem ele é. Ele teria escondido o nome dele o máximo que conseguisse."

"Você acha?"

"Eu acho!"

"Será que ele está mesmo tão inocente quanto eu? Será que o destino resolveu pregar uma peça desse tamanho em nós dois? Com tanta gente no mundo, porque é que ele tinha que colocar os olhos dele logo em mim? E porque é que o meu coração tinha que gostar tanto dele?"

"Eu não sei, Bells... Mas eu acho que você devia contar para ele toda a verdade."

"Não sei não..."

"Você tem que dizer, Bells. Você vai fazer o que? Simplesmente dizer que não pode mais vê-lo? Sumir? E tem mais: Você precisa saber se ele realmente não sabia quem você é."

"E se ele sabia?"

"É melhor você saber a verdade agora. Para poder seguir em frente, sem deixar um passado pendurado para trás; para não pode ficar a vida toda pensando se aquilo em que você acreditou com o seu coração era uma mentira ou não."

"Acho que tenho medo de ouvir o que ele vai dizer. Tenho medo dele... Dizer que me odeia."

"Ele não vai dizer que te odeia, Bells!"

"Não sei o que fazer, Ang. Não tenho coragem nem para levantar dessa cama. E também não faço a mínima ideia de como encontrar o Edward em um lugar onde nós possamos conversar de verdade."

"Foi por isso que eu disse que você deveria ter ido até a festa da Paróquia. Ele deve estar lá, esperando você aparecer!"

"Hoje, não. Ainda não posso... Eu preciso pensar, tentar encontrar um jeito de..." - Bella se deteve, suspirando - "Eu ia dizer que preciso encontrar um jeito de consertar isso, mas eu não sei se existe qualquer chance de consertar isso."

"Talvez ele esteja disposto a lutar por você." - Ângela segurou a mão de sua amiga e os olhos de Bella se encheram de lágrimas no mesmo instante.

"O problema, Ang, é que o meu pai está disposto a matá-lo antes mesmo de saber disso."

Naquela noite, a chuva não cessou. O tempo estava combinando perfeitamente com o humor de Bella, que chorou boa parte da noite também.

Edward esperou no lugar combinado por algum tempo, mas voltou para casa quando a chuva esvaziou a festa, e ele notou que Bella não viria. Ele imaginou que a chuva não tivesse permitido que a garota viesse, mas o que estava realmente deixando Edward preocupado era como ele faria para encontrar a garota de quem ele não sabia absolutamente nada além do primeiro nome.

"Tomou chuva, Seu Edward?" - Katie riu quando ele entrou em casa. Seu cabelo pingando água em todo lugar.

"Desculpa, Katie. A chuva pegou todo mundo de surpresa."

"O senhor devia tomar um banho ou vai acabar ficando resfriado. Enquanto isso, eu vou fazer um chá para o senhor: é bom para afugentar essas gripes."

"Obrigado, Katie" - Edward assentiu, subindo para seu quarto, sem esquecer-se de primeiro dar uma olhada em Esme, que já dormia tranquilamente.

O banho não foi longo: era apenas para afastar o frio da água da chuva. Edward vestiu uma roupa quente, notando que era a primeira vez que ele precisava de uma blusa com mangas desde que havia voltado para Sant'Ana.

O primeiro dia frio.

"Já vou servir o chá, Seu Edward..." - Katie sorriu assim que ele entrou na cozinha.

"Obrigado." - Ele assentiu, se assentando à mesa.

"Está tudo bem? O senhor parece um pouco preocupado. É com a sua mãe? A dona Esme já está melhor. Eu fiquei de olho nela e ela não levantou sozinha. O doutor disse que, se ela ficar deitada, o pé vai melhorar logo."

"O que me preocupa, não é o pé dela, Katie. É o que a fez cair da escada. Por sorte, faltavam dois degraus. Mas como teria sido se ela tivesse tropeçado no topo? Ela poderia ter se machucado de verdade..."

"Eu vou ficar mais atenta"

"Minha mãe precisa de ajuda. Você disse que ela vai ao psiquiatra de quinze em quinze dias. Quando foi a última vez que ela foi?"

"Ah... Foi logo antes do senhor voltar."

"Amanhã vou conversar com ela. Quero ir com a minha mãe na próxima consulta."

"Acho que vai ser muito bom, Seu Edward. A dona Esme vai gostar de ter a sua companhia." - Katie sorriu e Edward sorriu de volta.

"Katie..." - Edward suspirou - "Mudando de assunto: você conhece alguma Isabella aqui em Sant'Ana?" - Edward tentou fazer com que a pergunta parecesse desinteressada, enquanto tomava um gole em sua xícara de chá.

"Isabella? Hum... Não... Só a filha do Swan mesmo." - Katie riu.

"A filha do Swan?" - Edward abaixou sua xícara até apoiá-la na mesa.

"É: a filha de Charlie Swan se chama Isabella. Mas, na verdade, todo mundo a conhece mais como Bella..."

"E como ela é?"

"Por quê?" - Katie riu.

"Ah... Só para saber..." - Edward deu de ombros, tentando disfarçar - "Estou tentando me familiarizar com o pessoal da cidade. Não me lembro mais de ninguém."

"Ela parece ser uma boa menina, mas ele - o pai dela - não deixa que ela saia muito, sabe? Ela é meio tímida, bonita. Uma pena que ele a prenda tanto daquela maneira."

"Você a conhece?"

"Não muito. Às vezes eu a vejo com Ângela."

"Ângela?" - Edward engoliu um pouco seco, sem poder deixar de notar que aquele também era o nome da amiga de "sua" Bella - "Quem é ela?"

"A filha dos Weber. Eles trabalham na fazenda dos Swan há muito tempo. Quase tanto tempo quanto nós trabalhamos na fazenda da sua família. A Ângela é uma boa garota e eles moram bem perto da nossa casa. Você sabe: a cerca... Ainda continua como era."

"Como era?" - Edward franziu as sobrancelhas, sem entender.

"Sim, com os buracos que ninguém conserta." - Katie assentiu - "Seu pai proibiu meu pai de consertar. E parece que o Swan também proibiu os empregados dele. Você sabe como eles dariam qualquer coisa por uma boa briga e, até um animal cruzando a cerca seria um ótimo motivo..."

"Ah. É. Tinha me esquecido." - Edward suspirou - "Bom, eu... Acho que vou me deitar."

"Mas o senhor nem terminou o chá." - Katie indicou.

"Eu... Me desculpe, Katie. Mas eu preciso mesmo ir..."

"Está bem. Me desculpe se fui indiscreta."

"Não, Katie. Está tudo bem!"

"Tenha uma boa noite, Seu Edward."

"Obrigado, Katie. Para você também."

Edward rolou em sua cama a noite toda. Ele queria pensar que aquela Isabella não podia ser a "sua" Bella. Que não era possível que ele havia se encantado logo pela filha de Charlie Swan.

Mas eram tantas coincidências: o nome, a história daquele pai que quase não a deixava sair, a amiga chamada Ângela... Edward não conseguia parar de pensar que eram coincidências demais para serem apenas coincidências.

"Que destino louco é esse?" - Edward sussurrou para si mesmo, correndo os dedos por seus cabelos. Edward estava com sua cabeça fervilhando. E ele tinha apenas uma certeza neste momento: ele precisava ver Bella. Ele precisava encontrá-la e falar com ela.  
>Mas como?<p>

Quando ele havia lhe contado seu nome, ele notou aquela mudança em sua expressão. Mas ele disse a si mesmo que era apenas a preocupação com a chegada do irmão e deixou que isso passasse.

Mas agora tudo fazia sentido: ela sabia quem ele era.

Edward Cullen.

E como ele gostaria de poder voltar atrás. Como ele queria não ter dito seu nome para Bella. E como ele queria não saber o nome dela.

_"A filha dos Weber. Eles trabalham na fazenda dos Swan há muito tempo. Quase tanto tempo quanto nós trabalhamos na fazenda da sua família. A Ângela é uma boa garota e eles moram bem perto da nossa casa. Você sabe: a cerca... Ainda continua como era"_

A voz de Katie soou em sua cabeça, enquanto Edward tentava encontrar uma forma de falar com Bella.

_"Como era?"_

_"Sim, com os buracos que ninguém conserta"_

"É isso!" - Edward disse a si mesmo - "Amanhã eu vou até a fazenda. Eu vou tentar encontrar a casa de Ângela, e eu tenho que conseguir um jeito de falar com a Bella. Eu tenho que conseguir!"

Não foi difícil cumprir a primeira parte do plano.

Edward convidou Esme para tomar o café da tarde na fazenda. Sua mãe ainda estava com o tornozelo torcido, devido àquela queda da escada, então Edward a ajudou a andar até o carro, e dirigiu até a sede, onde Carmem já esperava com a mesa posta.

"Mamãe, você se importa se eu caminhar pela fazenda, enquanto você e Carmem conversam um pouco?"

"Caminhar pela fazenda?" - Esme estranhou.

"É..." - Edward deu de ombros - "Quero ver como as coisas estão. Faz tanto tempo que não ando por aqui."

"Vá, sim!" - Carmem sorriu - "Se quiser montar um pouco, Eleazar pode selar um cavalo."

"Obrigado, Carmem." - Edward sorriu de volta - "Mas faz muito tempo que não monto a cavalo. Acho que seria mais prudente simplesmente caminhar."

"Não deixe escurecer. Eu quero voltar para a cidade."

"Claro, mamãe." - Edward depositou um beijo na bochecha de Esme - "Eu volto logo."

Não foi difícil cumprir a primeira parte do plano.

Mas, a segunda parte estava mais complicada. Edward foi até o local onde as fazendas dos Masen e dos Swan se encontravam. Por perto da casa da família de Carmem, ele avistou uma casinha, que imaginou ser da tal Ângela, de quem Katie havia lhe falado.

Ele avistou um buraco na cerca, por onde ele, com certeza, poderia passar para o outro lado. Mas agora ele estava ali: diante da cerca de madeira, tentando descobrir se devia fazer isso.

Seu coração disparou quando ele ouviu um barulho, vindo exatamente da casa no lado dos Swan. Os olhos da garota se arregalaram com o susto de ver Edward ali e ela imediatamente olhou para os lados, tentando descobrir se alguém mais podia vê-lo.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" - Ângela perguntou ao se aproximar.

"Eu preciso falar com ela" - Edward confessou, quase sem voz. Ele estava com seu coração quebrado, ao perceber que as coincidências eram verdadeiras: "sua" Bella era também a Bella, filha de Charlie Swan.

"Pra que?"

"Por favor, Ângela."

"Você sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo, não é? Você sabia quem ela era."

"Eu não sabia quem ela era. Eu juro que não sabia. Mas ontem, quando ela sumiu, eu perguntei sobre uma Isabella e descobri que a única Isabella na cidade era a filha de Charlie Swan. E eram tantas coincidências com a história que ela me contou, uma amiga que se chama Ângela... Foi só então que eu percebi..."

"Você jura que não sabia?"

"Mas é claro que eu não sabia! Ela pensa que eu sabia? Ângela eu juro que não sabia! Por favor, me ajuda a falar com a Bella!"

"Está bem..." - Ângela suspirou. De uma forma ou de outra, ela também achava que os dois precisavam conversar - "Eu vou falar com ela. Mas ela não vai poder vir durante o dia - é muito perigoso. Se alguém vê vocês dois conversando... Você pode estar aqui de noite?"

"Hoje?" - Edward parecia ansioso.

"Eu não sei... Como vou fazer para te avisar o dia?" - Ângela falou alto, mas pensando consigo mesma.

"Olha, eu venho passar uma semana na fazenda, está bem? Eu vou dizer que quero descansar um pouco, ou qualquer coisa assim. Aí, venho passar uma semana aqui. Diz para a Bella que eu vou estar aqui - quando ela quiser me ver, eu vou estar aqui."

"Está bem, eu falo." - Ângela assentiu.

"Obrigado, Ângela" - Edward tentou sorrir, embora não se sentisse com humor para tanto - "Qualquer coisa, é só pedir para um dos Denali me chamar na casa e eu venho na mesma hora."

"Você confia neles assim?"

"Confio" – Edward assentiu, entendendo a apreensão de Ângela – "Tenho certeza de que eles não diriam nada"

"Está bem."

Edward voltou para a sede dizendo para sua mãe que o passeio havia o deixado com saudades de passar alguns dias na fazenda. Ele teve medo que ela estranhasse sua ideia repentina de passar alguns dias ali, mas Esme pensou que seria uma boa ideia que ele ficasse mais isolado de Sant'Ana.

Então, ele levou Esme de volta para cidade, pegou suas coisas, e foi para a fazenda outra vez. Ansioso para que a noite os protegesse e permitisse o encontro com sua Bella.

Depois do jantar, Carmem foi embora, deixando Edward sozinho com seus pensamentos. Ele estava ansioso, então resolveu andar até a casa dos Weber. Mas estava tudo tão quieto, que ele voltou para a casa sede.

Edward pensou que, naquele horário, os empregados já deviam estar se preparando para dormir. Ele se lembrava que Katie e suas irmãs sempre dormiam cedo quando eles eram crianças. Porque seus pais precisavam acordar muito cedo no outro dia, para cumprir seu trabalho.

Edward se deixou cair no sofá da grande sala de estar e ficou pensando que precisaria ir até a casa de Ângela no outro dia novamente. Ele não iria desistir de falar com Bella tão fácil assim. De jeito nenhum.

Seu coração acelerou quando alguém bateu à porta e ele saltou do sofá, indo abri-la. Seus olhos mal podiam acreditar quando encontraram aquela garota, parecendo tão insegura, com seus grandes olhos cor de chocolate.

"Você veio..." - Ele sorriu ao ver Bella.

"Eu não..." - Bella tentou falar algo, mas foi interrompida pelos lábios de Edward tomando os seus. Ela pensou em reagir, afastar-se, dando um tapa no rosto do rapaz. Mas tudo o que conseguiu foi entregar-se e deixar que ele a beija-se, e sentir-se - mesmo que fosse só por um minuto - no lugar certo.

Seu lugar certo nesse mundo.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Olá, meninas.**_

_**Então... Agora o Edward também já sabe a verdade. Como será que os dois vão lidar com isso, hein?**_

_**Edward Masen Cullen e Isabella Swan.**_

_**Será que eles vão contar para todo mundo? Será que eles vão se matar? Será que vão se separar e tentar seguir em frente?**_

_**Me digam o que estão pensando, ok?**_

_**Agora vou responder as reviewzinhas lindas que vocês me deixaram**_

_**E postar.**_

_**Até quarta-feira.**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Bah Kika**_

_**(Ah! Para quem ainda não sabe, meu twitter é bah_kika)**_

_**Agora sim, **_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Carla Garcia: **Bom, impedir de ver o Edward de novo não impediu. E nem de beijar, neh? Mas ainda vamos ver o que virá agora._

_**Rosana Tecshu: "**Ansiosa para saber qual será a reação da Bella, será que ela vai se afastar dele, ou enfrenta tudo e todos?". Não sei. O que você acha? Rsrsrs_

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **Não pense no final. Curta a jornada. Rsrsrs_

_**Kamila Ferreira: **Sabe que minha intenção inicial era fazer algo que pudesse acontecer em qualquer lugar e em qualquer época, mas aí percebi que tem coisas que não conseguia eliminar. Tipo: Telefone celular. Então, acho que acabei datando um pouco as coisas... Snif._

_**Deh C: **Mas eles teriam que saber a verdade em algum momento e, quanto mais demorasse, pior podia ficar._

_**Taise Nogueira: **Obrigada :)_

_**Vanessa Dark: **Ih, acho que o FF está de marcação com você, hein? Bom, de qualquer forma, continuo postando de segunda, quarta e sexta – Só estou meio que sem horário fixo._

_**Carol Machado: **"E agora se apaixona por um Masen"? Poxa, não fala assim. O Edward é Masen, mas tem um bom coração. Tadinho..._


	8. Você veio

**Sant'Ana - Capítulo 7  
>"<em>Você veio<em>"**

"Você veio..." - Edward sorriu, enquanto levava sua mão a tocar o rosto de Bella.

"Eu não..." - Ela ia começar a dizer algo, mas ele a interrompeu, beijando sua boca, como havia desejado desde o momento em que a viu pela primeira vez. Na verdade, ele estava com tanto medo de que ela dissesse que não queria vê-lo nunca mais, que não podia perder essa oportunidade de beijá-la uma última vez.

Ele tocou sua cintura, trazendo o corpo de Bella para mais perto do seu e ela suspirou, sem deixar que seus lábios se afastassem.

Tudo o que ela queria era que aquele beijo pudesse não terminar jamais. Que eles pudessem ficar presos para sempre naquele momento em que nada importava além deles dois e do beijo. Nada mais.

Bella suspirou outra vez quando o beijo foi quebrado e Edward se afastou, embora somente o suficiente para acariciar seu rosto.

"Achei que você não viesse mais." - Edward confessou.

"Eu tive que esperar os pais da Ângela dormirem. E também não posso demorar. Se alguém desconfiar que não estou dormindo..."

"Eles não irão ao seu quarto?"

"Para todos os efeitos, estou dormindo na Ângela. Tenho medo de prejudicá-los de alguma maneira."

"Porque não mandou me chamar? Eu teria ido até mais perto."

"Achei que seria mais perigoso. Algum empregado poderia nos ver. Aqui você está sozinho, não está?"

"Sim. Carmem foi para casa logo após o jantar." - Edward a conduziu pela mão, para que fossem se sentar no sofá que ficava perto da velha lareira, onde o fogo não queimava há muito tempo - "Aliás, você comeu algo?"

"Comi." - Bella assentiu, desviando seu olhar - "Não precisa se preocupar."

"Bella..." - Edward suspirou, quebrando o constrangedor silêncio que havia se formado e a garota o olhou, mordendo seu lábio inferior, parecendo tão assustada quanto ele mesmo estava se sentindo - "Ângela me perguntou se eu sabia quem você era quando me aproximei. Bella, eu juro que não sabia. Você passou, tão bonita... Com seu sorriso, parecendo uma boneca e eu... Eu não fazia ideia..."

"Eu sei." - Bella assentiu.

"Eu jamais poderia imaginar que você era a filha de Charlie Swan."

"Eu sei, Edward. Eu acredito em você. Mas isso não importa mais, na verdade. Porque eu sou a filha de Charlie Swan e você também é o filho de Carlisle Cullen. E eu não sei o que nós podemos fazer sobre isso."

"Nós vamos dar um jeito!" - Edward afirmou, segurando a mão de Bella entre as suas.

"Como?" - Bella perguntou, sinceramente esperando que Edward tivesse uma resposta. Tudo que ela mais queria era que ele tivesse uma resposta mágica, que tirasse aquele aperto que ela estava sentindo em seu coração, desde o instante em que Edward havia lhe contado seu nome completo.

"Eu ainda não sei. Mas nós vamos pensar em algo."

"Nossas famílias nunca vão aceitar, Edward..." - Bella suspirou, se sentindo exausta. A carga que estava sendo depositada sobre seus ombros, andava pesada demais - "Pelo menos, eu tenho certeza de que Charlie não vai aceitar jamais que você sequer entre em nossa casa."

"Talvez a minha família aceite." - Edward deu de ombros.

"Você acha mesmo que Carlisle Cullen vai aceitar uma Swan dentro da casa dele?"

"Nós não precisamos da permissão deles, Bella. Eles não podem mudar o que nós estamos sentindo."

"Bem que eu queria que fosse tão fácil assim." - Bella sorriu sem humor, afagando o rosto de Edward - "Sabe, quando eu te vi pela primeira vez, achei que você fosse um príncipe encantado. Mas nunca imaginei que você fosse ser o meu Romeu."

"Bella..." - Edward franziu o cenho, incomodado com a referência ao texto de desfecho tão trágico.

"Romeu, Romeu... Porque és Romeu? Renegas teu nome, teu pai..." - Bella declamou o pequeno trecho daquele que era um de seus livros favoritos - "Ou então, jura o amor que me tens, e uma Capuleto eu deixarei de ser. Meu inimigo é apenas teu nome. Mas o que é Montecchio? Sê outro nome. O que há em um simples nome? Romeu, risca teu nome. E, em troca dele, me tem por inteiro."

"Sim, eu aceito tua palavra." - Edward aceitou a brincadeira da garota, e recitou de volta - "Me chama de amor, e estarei rebatizado. Nunca mais serei um Cullen."

"Um Masen..." - Bella riu sem humor.

"Eu sou um Cullen, Bella. Não um Masen. Esse não é o nome que darei a meus filhos!"

"Não tem o nome, mas tem o sangue." - Bella deu de ombros.

"E isso importa para você?" - Edward perguntou, com seu coração apertado.

"Se importasse, eu nem estaria aqui." - Bella o encarou.

"Mas está." - Edward sorriu ao acariciar a mão de Bella. Os dois se olharam em silêncio e Bella se perdeu nos olhos de Edward, por um instante que pareceu eterno - "Foge comigo!"

"O que?" - Bella o olhou, assustada.

"Foge comigo, Bella! Casa comigo!"

"Edward!" - Bella riu.

"Quando eles souberem, já vai estar feito. Eles não vão poder fazer mais nada!"

"Edward..." - Bella desviou seu olhar.

"Ah, me desculpe. Eu não devia... É claro que você não vai fugir comigo assim. Eu só..."

"Não. Não é isso. É claro que eu fugiria com você, Edward. Eu iria com você para qualquer lugar. Mas é... É que Charlie jamais perdoaria. Ele nunca nos deixaria viver em paz. Charlie não iria descansar enquanto nós dois não estivéssemos mortos!"

"Você acha mesmo que ele iria tão longe?"

"Eu tenho certeza."

"Bella, talvez você esteja vendo as coisas pelo pior lado possível. Ele é seu pai."

"Ele não é meu pai. Ele é meu proprietário. Desde que nasci sempre fui tratada como mais uma das coisas que ele tinha. Mais uma das coisas com as quais ele conseguiria obter algum lucro. Ele jamais admitiria ser lesado por um Masen. Ele jamais admitiria que você roubasse algo que ele pode vender..."

"Bella não fale assim. Você não é um objeto! Você é uma pessoa: Que tem sentimentos!"

"Acho que foi por isso, sabia?" - Bella sorriu - "Acho que foi exatamente por isso que eu me encantei por você. Porque você me olhou assim desde a primeira vez que me viu: como se eu fosse alguém."

"Você é alguém!" - Edward afirmou.

"Você me olha como se eu merecesse o mundo..."

"E você merece." - Ele afagou o rosto de Bella com as costas da mão - "E eu vou te dar."

"Como?" - Bella perguntou outra vez.

"Eu já disse que ainda não sei. Mas também disse que vou encontrar uma maneira." - Edward apoiou sua testa contra a de Bella - "Acredita em mim. Só me dá um tempo. Eu vou dar um jeito."

"Eu acredito que você queira. Mas não consigo pensar em uma maneira como isso possa acabar bem. Eu conheço o meu pai, Edward. E eu não consigo ver Charlie Swan deixando isso passar."

"Ai, bonequinha..." - Edward afastou uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha de Bella - "Como eu queria ter uma resposta para te dar agora. Como eu queria ter uma frase que colocasse tudo no lugar."

"Também queria que você tivesse..." - Bella suspirou, antes de abraçá-lo. Edward apenas a aceitou em seus braços e afagou seu cabelo, enquanto continuavam abraçados por algum tempo, simplesmente sentindo um ao outro.

"Acho que preciso ir." - Bella comentou, mas continuou sem sequer se mexer.

"Ainda é cedo. Fique mais um pouco."

"Não quero causar problemas para a família da Ângela." - Bella finalmente se afastou um pouquinho, até conseguir encarar Edward.

"Diga que eu vou te ver de novo." - Edward praticamente suplicou.

"Talvez fosse melhor se não nos víssemos mais..."

"Não, não seria melhor. Não diga isso, Bella!"

"Edward, como vamos..." - Bella começou a explicar, mas Edward a calou outra vez com um beijo e ela desistiu de dizer qualquer coisa.

"Diz..." - Depois de algum tempo, Edward se afastou para olhar para Bella - "Diz que não sente falta do meu beijo. Diz que não vai enlouquecer se ficar longe de mim. Porque eu não sei explicar o que eu estou sentindo e também não sei o que nós vamos fazer, mas eu sei que preciso de você, Bella. Preciso de você." - Edward repetiu baixinho antes de beijá-la outra vez.

O beijo foi intenso e carinhoso. Cheio daquele mesmo carinho que Edward parecia estar sempre disposto a dar, em cada gesto, desde que havia visto Bella pela primeira vez.

"Eu preciso ir, Edward." - Bella disse, sem conseguir encarar o rapaz, assim que eles quebraram o beijo - "Já está ficando muito tarde."

"Amanhã vou ficar te esperando."

"É muito perigoso, Edward!"

"Você vem" – Ele afirmou como se soubesse que ela também não podia mais negar o que estavam sentindo.

"Eu não sei se vou conseguir. Meus pais vão implicar se eu disser que vou dormir na Ângela outra vez."

"Se eu pudesse, iria até sua casa para te ver..." - Edward sorriu sem humor.

"Se eu pudesse..." - Bella tentou conter as lágrimas que enchiam seus olhos - "Seria sua para sempre."

"Oh, boneca... Minha bonequinha... Porque é que o destino tinha que fazer isso com nós dois?"

"Eu não sei..." - Bella finalmente deixou que as lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto - "Será que algum santo pode explicar?"

"É isso!" - Edward sorriu de repente e Bella o olhou, sem entender sobre o que ele estava falando.

"O que?"

"Seus pais deixam você ir à igreja?"

"Deixam. Claro." - Bella assentiu, ainda sem compreender.

"Então amanhã vai à missa. Assim podemos, pelo menos, nos ver um pouquinho. Quem sabe eu te dê uma carona na volta?"

"Uma carona... Você imagina o que iria acontecer se alguém me visse entrando no seu carro? Além disso, meu irmão costuma nos buscar no fim da missa."

"Está bem. Então... Podemos chegar um pouco antes. Onde eu posso te ver?"

"Eu não sei..." - Bella tentou pensar em algum lugar que fosse seguro o suficiente para que eles pudessem ao menos se tocar - "Ah! Tem um pátio atrás da igreja. Ele dava para o antigo colégio, mas agora que está desativado, nunca tem ninguém por lá."

"Então eu te encontro lá!" - Edward sorriu, pegando a mão de Bella e a segurando entre as suas - "E, se der, vem me ver amanhã."

"Edward, é muito perigoso. Minha mãe vai ficar desconfiada se eu insistir em dormir na Ângela. E a minha casa é muito longe para eu vir sozinha!"

"E se eu fosse até mais perto?"

"Não. É perigoso demais!" - Bella negou - "Se um dos seguranças do meu pai te ver, eu não quero nem imaginar o que eles fariam!"

"Mas então? O que vamos fazer?"

"Nos vemos na igreja. É mais seguro, por agora."

Edward queria dizer que não se importava com o que era seguro. Tudo que ele queria era ter aquela linda garota em seus braços.

Mas Bella já havia dado demonstrações de sua insegurança quanto a continuar vendo Edward. Então, ele achou que era melhor ir aos poucos, dando a ela a chance de digerir cada passo que eles decidissem dar.

"Está bem. Vai ser como você quiser. Desde que você não me peça para deixar de te ver."

Os dois se beijaram outra vez, sabendo que precisavam se separar. As horas estavam passando e Bella precisava voltar para a casa dos Weber antes que alguém notasse sua ausência.

O plano de continuar a se ver era arriscado, mas eles não conseguiam lidar com a ideia de ficar longe. Embora Bella tivesse sugerido que eles não se vissem mais, ela sabia o quanto seria difícil seguir em frente sem Edward.

Bella suspirou, pensando em como Ângela estava certa: aquilo só podia ser amor à primeira vista. Ela não entendia muitas coisas nesse momento, mas ela sabia que o que estava sentindo por Edward era forte demais para simplesmente ser deixado para trás e esquecido.

Enquanto sua boca estava presa a de Edward, Bella pensava em como poderia não ceder a ele. Como poderia não querer estar com ele, assim como alguém que descobre uma droga que o leva para outra realidade, e se descobre viciado naquela sensação desde a primeira vez.

"Eu preciso mesmo ir..." - Bella suspirou, tentando ser racional. Ela sabia que precisava voltar, mesmo que seu coração pedisse, aos gritos, que ela ficasse com Edward. Para sempre.

"Eu vou te levar."

"Não, Edward. Alguém pode nos ver..."

"Quem nos veria a essa hora? Além disso, eu não vou te deixar andando sozinha por aí, no escuro. Eu só vou te acompanhar até perto da casa de Ângela, e depois fico bem escondido, apenas para ter certeza de que você chegou bem."

"Está bem." - Bella assentiu - "Então vamos."

"Espera!" - Edward a segurou pela mão, quando a garota tentou se levantar - "Todos os dias vou ficar te esperando, aconteça o que acontecer."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Edwardzinho... Sempre tão lindo.**_

_**Fiquem calmas: ele vai pensar em um jeito de ficar com a Bella para todo o sempre. Se Deus quiser.**_

_**Agora vou responder as reviews e postar.**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Até quarta-feira**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Carla Garcia: **Eu acho que eles imaginam o quanto vai ser difícil._

_**Kamila Ferreira: **Bella passeando de sombrinha pela fazenda, só para espiar o Edward do outro lado da cerca... Rsrsrs_

_**JuliaGTorres: **Muita água vai rolar por debaixo dessa ponte._

_**Taise Nogueira: **Bom, os pais deles não precisam saber agora, não é? Vamos deixar os dois namorarem pelo menos um pouquinho._

_**Daia Matos: **O Edward pensou em fugir, mas a Bella acha que Charlie iria atrás deles. E agora?_

_**Tatiana Campello: **Oun... Obrigada._

_**Bruna: **Pois é... Mas que adolescente não adora se apaixonar exatamente por quem não devia de jeito nenhum?_

_**Kathyanne: **Eles vão enfrentar mais ou menos, neh? Vão tentar ficar juntos, só que escondidinhos._

_**Rezinha77: **E é exatamente isso: Escondidinhos até a bomba estourar. Vamos ver quanto tempo vai durar._

_**Deh C: **A Bella também acha que as famílias não vão admitir os dois juntos. Mas o Edward ainda tem esperanças de encontrar uma maneira._

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **Olha você dizendo que eu faço os bichinhos sofrer! Faço não! Rsrsrs_


	9. Encontros

**Sant'Ana - Capítulo 8**

"**_Encontros_"**

"Bella?" - Ângela ajudou a amiga a entrar pela janela de seu quarto - "Deus! Você demorou demais! Eu já estava começando a ficar preocupada!"

"Me desculpe, Ang. Você acha que alguém notou?"

"Não, ninguém notou. Meus pais estão dormindo feito pedra."

"Ainda bem." - Bella suspirou, enquanto se sentava na cama de Ângela.

"Mas e então? Me diz alguma coisa! Vocês dois conversaram?"

"Conversamos."

"E o que foi que ele disse?"

"O que ele disse, Ang, não foi novidade. O problema foi o que ele não disse."

"Dá para explicar? Porque eu não entendi nada dessa sua filosofia!"

"Ele disse que não sabia quem eu era quando se aproximou, ele disse que não quer deixar de me ver, ele disse que sabe que eu sinto o mesmo... Mas ele também não sabe como resolver o X da questão: eu sou uma Swan e ele um Masen-Cullen. É óbvio que as nossas famílias não vão aceitar que fiquemos juntos."

"Mas ele não tem nenhuma ideia?"

"Ele me pediu para fugir com ele..." - Bella sorriu ao se lembrar.

"Ele pediu?" - Os olhos de Ângela se arregalaram - "Ai, meu Deus! E o que foi que você disse?"

"Fugir como, Ang? Você acha que o Charlie não iria atrás de nós?"

"Ele precisa saber que você fugiu com o Edward? Sei lá! Deixa uma carta dizendo apenas que foi embora. Não precisa dizer que foi com o Edward."

"E ele não iria atrás de mim até no inferno? E quando ele me achasse, ia descobrir que estou com o Edward, e ia acabar matando nós dois!" - Bella se arrepiou só de pensar na hipótese - "Eu não posso nem imaginar alguma coisa acontecendo ao Edward por minha causa."

"Mas o que é que vocês dois vão fazer, então? Deixar de se ver?"

"Nós vamos nos ver..." - Bella confessou.

"Vão?"

"Nós combinamos de nos encontrar amanhã, no pátio atrás da igreja, um pouco antes da missa começar."

"Bella, isso não é perigoso demais?"

"Mas o que eu posso fazer, Ang? Bem que eu queria que tudo fosse perfeito e eu pudesse andar de mãos dadas com ele pelas ruas de Sant'Ana, mas não é assim!"

"Eu sei, Bells... Mas é que eu fico preocupada. E se alguém vê vocês dois juntos?"

"Ele queria que eu viesse toda noite, mas você sabe que a minha mãe não gosta muito quando eu venho dormir aqui. E se eu ficar insistindo, ela vai perceber que tem algo estranho. Pelo menos, se eu disser que quero ir à missa, ela não vai desconfiar de nada."

"Mais ou menos, não é? Afinal, você nunca foi tão religiosa assim. Agora vai decidir ir à missa todo santo dia?"

"Um dia eu vou à missa, depois venho dormir aqui... Desse jeito, eu vou levando, fazendo o que podemos por enquanto."

"Você gosta dele de verdade, não é?" - Ângela sorriu, vendo o jeito como os olhos da amiga brilhavam ao falar daquele rapaz.

"Bem mais do que deveria." - Bella assentiu.

"Está bem." - Ângela suspirou - "Eu vou ajudar. Não posso fazer muito, mas vou ajudar no que puder."

"Obrigada, Ang!" - Bella sorriu.

"Pelo menos uma de nós vai viver uma aventura na vida." - Ângela deu de ombros - "E, já que a minha vida só não é mais tediosa porque seria impossível, eu vou fingir que faço parte da sua aventura."

"Aventura?"

"Desculpa..." - Ângela suspirou - "Ai, Bells... Me desculpe. Eu sei muito bem que não está sendo nada fácil para vocês, mas é que às vezes, parece que é melhor ter um relacionamento conturbado, do que não ser nem notada."

"Está falando do que, Ang?"

"Nada." - Ângela fez um biquinho.

"Como nada? É o Ben, não é? Eu já notei como você fica quando ele está por perto."

"Notou?" - Ângela suspirou derrotada - "Mas é claro que você notou... Todo mundo já notou. Menos ele. Ou talvez... Ele prefira fingir que não notou, para não ter que se dar ao trabalho de me dispensar..."

"Ang... Não é assim..."

"É assim. Mas está tudo bem." - Ângela engoliu seco e tentou sorrir - "Alguns se apaixonam mesmo pela pessoa errada."

"Eu que o diga." - Bella riu sem humor.

"Bom, talvez todo mundo se apaixone pela pessoa errada. Pelo menos uma vez."

"Talvez." - Bella concordou - "O que me assusta é que não sei se vou ser capaz de me apaixonar por outra pessoa dessa mesma maneira. Talvez eu tenha nascido assim: errada mesmo."

"Ou talvez você tenha nascido assim: destinada a mudar Sant'Ana inteira, só para ficar com o Edward."

"Bem que eu queria..." - Bella suspirou bem quando as duas ouviram um barulho no quarto ao lado.

"Deve ser a minha mãe." - Ângela sussurrou e então as duas se deitaram, fingindo que estavam dormindo, bem a tempo de não serem pegas em flagrante pela senhora Weber, que saiu de seu quarto e veio abrir uma fresta da porta do quarto da filha para espiá-las.

As duas continuaram quietinhas, enquanto a mulher seguia para a cozinha, provavelmente em busca de um copo de água. Bella nem soube se ela voltou para o quarto rapidamente, ou se demorou, porque a garota caiu no sono logo que fechou seus olhos para "fingir".

Havia sido um dia intenso. Assim como todos os últimos dias, desde o momento em que ela havia visto Edward pela primeira vez.

No outro dia, Bella e Ângela ainda estavam muito cansadas quando o galo começou a cantar lá fora. Mas aquele era o sinal: Ângela precisava trabalhar. Na parte da manhã, enquanto a mãe preparava o café da manhã na sede da fazenda dos Swan, era Ângela quem ficava de olho nos irmãos gêmeos, que ainda não tinham idade nem para frequentar a escola.

"Depois do café eu vou ajudar minha mãe com a louça. Preciso terminar tudo para ela não implicar com a história de ir com você à missa."

"Mas, se você não for, minha mãe também não vai me deixar ir, Ang."

"Eu sei. Por isso mesmo estou dizendo que preciso fazer tudo bem rápido."

"Então, eu te ajudo a servir o café da manhã para os meninos. E se precisar, ajudo na louça também."

"Ah, até parece!" - Ângela riu - "Eu aposto que você nem se lembra de como é isso, dondoca!"

"Hey!" - Bella jogou um pano na amiga e as duas riram.

Ângela se esforçou e Bella ajudou no que pôde. Perto da hora do almoço, elas já estavam com todas as tarefas de Ângela mais do que cumpridas, então Bella foi falar com Renée, para ver se as duas podiam ir à missa da tarde.

Renée não viu problemas em permitir que a filha fosse até a igreja, mas exigiu que Emmett as levasse até lá e as buscasse mais tarde.

Bella até pensou em reclamar no começo, mas quando Emmett disse que tinha um compromisso e teria que deixá-las na cidade meia-hora antes do início da missa, ela achou que aquilo seria perfeito.

Assim que eles entraram na cidade, o carro de Emmett cruzou com Jasper Cullen esperando para atravessar uma rua.

"Masen dos infernos!" - Ele cuspiu as palavras, enquanto a figura de Jasper ficava para trás. O filho de Carlisle também encarava o carro, como se os dois pudessem travar uma guerra apenas com o olhar - "Acho melhor não te deixar sozinha na cidade."

"O que? Mas por quê?"

"Esse Masen passeando por aí..."

"Você sabe muito bem que ele não fará nada contra mim, Emm. Por favor, eu quero ir à igreja. E também não vou ficar andando com você a tarde inteira!"

"Está bem. Mas eu vou te deixar na porta e te pego na porta também. Não quero você passeando sozinha por aí, está bem?"

"Está bem, Emm."

Bella e Ângela entraram na igreja e esperaram um instante. Assim que tiveram certeza de que o carro de Emmett já havia virado a esquina, elas correram de volta para fora, na direção do pátio vazio.

O coração de Bella disparou assim que entrou no pátio, bem atrás de igreja, ficando fora do campo de visão de qualquer um que passasse na rua. Edward estava sentado na beirada da velha fonte vazia que adornava o centro do pátio retangular, e sorriu assim que percebeu que era ela.

"Bom, eu..." - Ângela riu ao ver os dois se olhando daquela maneira quase enfeitiçada - "Vou ficar ali do outro lado, vendo se chega alguém."

"Obrigada, Ang!"

"Para que servem os amigos, não é?"

"Ela parece ser uma garota legal." - Edward observou, enquanto Ângela se afastava, se colocando em um banco da ponta do pátio, de onde podia observar a rua.

"É. Ela é uma amiga e tanto." - Bella assentiu, meio tímida. Ela nunca sabia muito bem o que fazer quando estava perto de Edward.

"Eu estava com saudades de você..." - Edward afastou uma mecha do cabelo de Bella e ela mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo seu estômago formigar. Ela estava tão nervosa, que até parecia que era a primeira vez que eles iam se beijar.

Aliás, sempre parecia.

E a sensação não a decepcionou em nada. Quando os lábios de Edward tocaram os seus, ela se sentiu perfeita outra vez.

O mais engraçado era que aquela sensação nunca passava: naquela semana, Bella se sentiu exatamente da mesma maneira, em cada um dos dias em que conseguiu encontrar Edward.  
>Por sorte, o Padre estava iniciando uma novena e Bella teve a desculpa perfeita para não faltar a nenhuma das missas.<p>

"Quando você vem me ver de noite? Já faz uma semana..." - Edward perguntou, acariciando o rosto de Bella, antes que o sino da torre tocasse, anunciando que seu tempo havia acabado e era hora de participar da missa.

"Hoje não posso... Vou tentar falar com minha mãe. Quem sabe amanhã?"

"Ah... Me desculpe. Eu já ia me esquecendo de dizer que amanhã não posso vir à missa..." - Edward fez uma careta e Bella ficou apreensiva. Em um segundo, ela deve ter imaginado uns mil motivos para que Edward não quisesse vê-la amanhã - "É que combinei de levar minha mãe ao médico e fica na capital."

"Ah!" - Bella até respirou um pouco mais aliviada.

"A consulta é bem no horário da missa, mas de noite eu já vou estar na fazenda. Esperando por você..."

"Eu vou falar com a minha mãe." - Bella assentiu.

"Sabe... Eu sei tão pouco sobre você. Me conta algo que você goste muito."

"Eu?" - Bella se surpreendeu. Não era muito comum que alguém se preocupasse com suas preferências ou vontades.

"É." - Edward assentiu - "Eu gosto de saber sobre você."

"Eu não sei se tenho algo de interessante para contar..." - Bella desviou o olhar.

"Ela gosta de livros." - Ângela sorriu. Os dois nem haviam notado que ela estava tão perto - "Nós temos que ir: eu vi seu irmão estacionando o carro do outro lado da praça."

"Está bem." - Bella assentiu - "Até amanhã!"

"Até amanhã!" - Edward sorriu para ela - "Bonequinha..."

As duas deram sorte e a porta lateral da igreja estava aberta. Quando Emmett entrou no templo, Bella e Ângela já estavam sentadas em um dos bancos, parecendo simplesmente esperar o início da missa.

Emmett disse que um compromisso de última hora havia aparecido e que ele precisava levá-las de volta para a fazenda antes de sair. Bella protestou um pouco, apenas para fingir um apego ao ritual que vinha frequentando diariamente, mas na verdade, ela nem se importava. Aquilo que realmente tinha vindo fazer, já estava feito: ver seu Edward.

Emmett as levou de volta para casa, mas Bella ainda teve chances de sorrir ao ver Edward passando do outro lado. Ângela lhe lançou um olhar em tom de bronca – se Emmett visse a cara de apaixonada que ela havia feito para o Masen, aí sim começaria uma guerra.

Assim que eles chegaram em casa, Emmett arrancou outra vez, deixando as duas ainda na escada.

"O que será que aconteceu para que o seu irmão esteja com tanta pressa?"

"Não faço a mínima ideia. Mas espero que não tenha a ver com nenhum Masen!"

"Eles não vão fazer nada contra o Edward." – Ângela segurou a mão da amiga, tentando animá-la.

"Mas agora não é só com ele que me preocupo, Ang. Como eu vou poder olhar para ele, se o meu pai tiver feito algo contra a família dele?"

"Não fique assim preocupada, Bells. Eu tenho certeza de que isso tudo não tem nada a ver com os Masen."

"Deus te ouça!"

"Ele vai ouvir. Afinal, para que temos rezado tanto nesses últimos dias?" – Ângela brincou e Bella acabou rindo.

Emmett e Charlie não voltaram para casa antes que Bella estivesse recolhida em seu quarto. Na verdade, ela havia se recolhido cedo, assim como Ângela havia ido para sua própria casa. Bella não queria dar nenhum motivo para que Renée a impedisse de sair amanhã. Já fazia uma semana, e ela precisava convencer a mãe a deixá-la dormir na casa dos Weber.

"Bella?" – A garota acordou com Ângela chamando – "Acorda, Bells!"

"Ãh? O que houve, Ang?"

"Sua mãe vem vindo. Disse que precisa conversar com você."

"Conversar comigo?" – A frase não havia deixado Bella tão alarmada quanto a expressão preocupada de Ângela.

"Ela ficou trancada um bom tempo no escritório com o seu pai. E agora me pediu para vir te acordar... Eu não sei sobre o que é."

"Será que eles...?" – Bella nem precisou terminar a frase.

"Eu não sei..." – Ângela deu de ombros – "Mas, ao menos, Charlie parece calmo demais para ter descoberto."

"Filha!" – Renée chamou do outro lado da porta e Bella se surpreendeu com o tom alegre que ela trazia – "Já acordou, minha menina?"

"Bom dia, mãe."

"Bom dia, querida! Como dormiu?"

"Bem..." – Bella estava sentindo cada um de seus ossos gelados. Ela não sabia o que esperar dessa Renée sorridente e parecendo tão feliz.

"Filha, eu vim te trazer uma boa notícia!"

"Boa notícia?"

"Bella, você sabe como o seu pai é: meio duro, mas ainda assim, ele ama muito você. E ele só quer o seu bem..."

"Mãe..." – Bella nem sabia o que responder sobre isso. Afinal, Renée tinha tido suas próprias provas de que Charlie não amava ninguém – além dele mesmo, é claro.

"Ouça, filha: pode até ser que seu pai tenha seus motivos por trás disso, mas... Bem ou mal, é uma coisa boa. Você vai ver só."

"Mãe, por favor... Não estou entendendo aonde a senhora quer chegar com essa conversa."

"Filha!" – Renée riu – "Me desculpe. Estou aqui dando voltas e não vou logo ao que interessa! Você ainda se lembra do pequeno Jacob Black?"

"O filho de Billy Black? Acho que sim... Mas faz tempo que não o vejo. Desde que..."

"Desde que ele se mudou para a capital para estudar..." – Renée completou – "Pois ele voltou da cidade, minha filha. E está formado e tudo mais. Um advogado! Dá para acreditar? Um lindo e jovem advogado, com toda uma carreira pela frente!"

"Ótimo para ele. Mas não entendo em que isso tudo pode me interessar."

"Seu pai e Emmett foram até a casa dos Black ontem. Eles fizeram um acordo, filha: você e Jacob ficarão noivos!"

"Ai, meu Deus do céu..." – Foi tudo o que Bella ouviu: o sussurro de Ângela, tão atônita quanto ela mesma.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Maneirem nos xingamentos, está bem? Rsrsrs**_

_**Segunda eu conto como a Bella reagiu à novidade!**_

_**Afinal, parece que Charlie encontrou alguém que pode comprar a filhinha dele. E a Renée? Eu sei que vocês estranharam essa animação dela, mas é que o Jacob é um gatinho – Embora o Edward sempre seja muito melhor! Rsrsrs**_

_**Bom, responder reviews enquanto Tia Vivicki beta o capítulo.**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Bom fim de semana**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Isa Stream: **O que seria "gay no bom sentido"? Vê se não some mais, hein? Pelo menos enquanto ainda for paulista..._

_**JuliaGTorres: **A Bella mandou perguntar se você pensa que ela é boba; "Eu iria cuidar deles direitinho..." – Você pensa que ela não sabe que você quer é cuidar do Edward, é?_

_**Rosana Tecshu: **Não digo que sim, não digo que não, não digo que mais ou menos... Rsrsrs Vai ter que esperar._

_**Deh Cullen: **Como você esqueceu sua conta? Eu hein..._

_**Bruna: **Todo mundo se apaixona por quem não deve. Quando é aquela pessoa muito certinha, ninguém gosta. Rsrsrs_

_**Carol Machado: **Já dizia a Ana Hickman: "Tudo é possível!" (Eu sei, eu sei: piadinha péssima. Rsrsrs)_

_**Kathyanne: **Continuando!_

_**Daia Matos: **É para isso mesmo que os dois estão empenhados na novena: em busca da alternativa milagrosa._

_**Tatiana Campello: **Hum... Acho que o Emmett não vai gostar dessa ideia de ficar amigo desses Masen malditos. ¬¬'_

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **Oun... Tadinhos do meu casal de Novos Ares. E o Rob, a Renée e a Anne estão fazendo biquinho porque você quer abandoná-los. Rsrsrsrs_


	10. Problemas

**Sant'Ana - Capítulo 9  
><em>"Problemas"<em>**

"_Seu pai e Emmett foram até a casa dos Black ontem. Eles fizeram um acordo, filha: você e Jacob ficarão noivos!"_

"_Ai, meu Deus do céu..." – Foi tudo o que Bella ouviu: o sussurro de Ângela, tão atônita quanto ela mesma._

"O que?" - Bella quase não encontrou sua voz para falar.

"Filha, eu sei que pode parecer um pouco atrapalhado da parte do seu pai fazer as coisas assim, mas é como eu te disse: no fim, você vai ver que o Jacob é um moço muito bom - com certeza, o melhor noivo que o seu pai poderia te arrumar aqui em Sant'Ana."

"A senhora só pode estar brincando comigo..."

"Filha, com o tempo, você vai ver..."

"Nem termina! Nem termina porque eu não vou ficar noiva de Jacob Black nenhum!"

"Isabella, se acalme!" - Renée se surpreendeu com a reação de sua filha. Ela não esperava que Bella ficasse alegre logo de início, mas também não esperava que a garota explodisse daquela maneira.

"Vocês não podem fazer isso comigo! Vocês não podem me obrigar a casar com uma pessoa que eu nem conheço!"

"Você conhece o Jacob, filha! Vocês dois brincavam lá fora sempre que o Billy vinha nos visitar."

"Mãe! Nós éramos duas crianças! Isso faz... Uns dez anos!"

"Ele é um bom moço, filha!"

"Pelo amor de Deus, mãe! As pessoas mudam muito em dez anos. Como é que a senhora sabe que o Jacob é um bom moço?"

"Bella..." - Renée suspirou - "Você sabia que mais dia, menos dia, isso ia acabar acontecendo" - A voz calma de Renée, em um tom quase resignado, fez os olhos de Bella se encherem de lágrimas.

"A senhora não pode estar concordando com isso..."

"Eu só estou pensando no seu bem, minha filha."

"Me obrigando a casar com alguém que eu não amo?"

"Bella, nem sempre as coisas são como nós queremos. Mas, lá na frente, você vai ver que elas saíram melhor do que você esperava."

"A senhora é feliz, mãe?" - Bella perguntou de repente, fazendo Renée engolir em seco.

"Nós não estamos falando de mim, Bella."

"Mas o que vocês querem é me destinar a viver exatamente como a senhora vive: sendo infeliz!"

"Isabella!"

"É mentira, mãe? Por acaso, a senhora é feliz tendo se casado com o meu pai? Por acaso, a senhora é feliz vivendo ao lado do homem que o Charlie é? Por favor, mãe... Eu não quero repetir essa história!"

"E você quer o que?"

"Eu quero me casar com o homem que eu amo!"

"Meu Deus..." - Renée ficou olhando para Bella, surpresa com a forma como a filha havia falado - "Meu Deus! Isabela... Diz que você não fez nenhuma besteira!"

"Está falando do que, mãe?"

"Você acha que ninguém nota? Você acha que ninguém notou como você anda diferente? É exatamente por isso que seu pai preferiu arrumar um noivo para você o mais rápido possível. Agora me diz que você não fez nenhuma besteira!"

"Eu não faço a mínima ideia do que a senhora está falando!"

"Você se entregou para alguém?" - Renée sussurrou, quase com medo de suas próprias palavras e Bella a olhou, sem acreditar que Renée estivesse mesmo lhe perguntando aquilo - "Não me olhe como se não soubesse sobre o que estou falando, Isabella. Você se deitou com alguém?"

"Mas é claro que não!"

"Eu espero mesmo que seja verdade. Que tenhamos chegado a tempo. Se você envergonhar o seu pai..."

"Eu não vou envergonhar ninguém! Principalmente, porque eu não vou me casar, e esse Jacob não vai encostar um dedo dele em mim!"

"Filha, eu acho bom você colocar a sua cabeça no lugar e pensar melhor no que vai dizer para o seu pai. Você sempre soube que era ele quem ia acabar escolhendo o seu noivo. E, se você quer saber, eu acho que ele foi até bem razoável em escolher Jacob Black. Ele é um rapaz jovem, bonito, educado... Ele é uma boa pessoa, ele tem um futuro... E, se você parar para pensar, e resolver dar uma chance a ele, vai perceber que ele é o tipo de rapaz por quem você poderia facilmente se apaixonar."

"Me deixa sozinha, mãe."

"Bella..."

"Por favor! Me deixa sozinha! Será que, pelo menos, eu posso ter um pouco de privacidade? Já que eu não posso decidir nem o que eu vou fazer com a minha própria vida? Por favor!"

"Brigar com o seu pai não vai adiantar nada, Bella. Você sabe que o que ele decidiu, já está decidido."

"Vai embora, mãe." - Bella apenas sussurrou - "Por favor."

"Tudo bem..." - Renée assentiu - "Eu vou te deixar pensando um pouco."

Bella observou Renée sair do quarto, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem livremente por seu rosto, e só se lembrou da presença de Ângela quando a garota se aproximou e segurou sua mão.

"Bells..." - Ângela não conseguia encontrar nada bom o suficiente para ser dito.

"Eles não podem estar fazendo isso comigo, Ang. Não podem!" - Bella chorou ainda mais ao abraçar a amiga.

Bella nem saiu do quarto pelo resto do dia. E Renée também não se arriscou a tentar tirá-la de lá. Ângela foi a única que ficou ao lado da garota o tempo todo.

Ela se recusou a sair do quarto até mesmo para jantar. Até porque, ela provavelmente, não conseguiria engolir nada.

"Você já conversou com a sua filha?" - Charlie perguntou ao chegar da rua e se sentar à mesa, com Renée, que estava sozinha, tentando comer alguma coisa.

"Charlie... Nós devíamos dar algum tempo à Bella. Para que ela possa se acostumar à ideia."

"Se acostumar?" - Charlie perguntou, com um sorriso cínico.

"Se você der algum tempo para ela pensar, eu tenho certeza de que a Bella verá que o filho de Billy será um ótimo marido!"

Charlie nem se deu ao trabalho de responder antes de se levantar e sair caminhando a passos largos até o quarto de sua filha. Ele girou a maçaneta, mas a porta estava trancada, então ele bateu.

Ângela destrancou a porta e Charlie praticamente invadiu o quarto.

"As portas de minha casa agora estão sendo trancadas, Isabella?"

"Era só bater, meu pai. Eu não estava cometendo nenhum crime."

"Bom, eu acho que sua mãe já falou com você sobre seu noivo, não é? Pois bem, você já pode começar a arrumar seu enxoval. E amanhã Jacob e Billy vêm jantar conosco."

"Pai..." - Bella desejou entender um pouco de Charlie, e saber exatamente o que falar nesse momento - "Por favor..."

"Já disse o que tinha para dizer. Eu vou voltar para o meu jantar."

"Pai! O senhor não pode fazer isso comigo! Eu sou uma pessoa, sabia? Não um objeto sem sentimentos, que o senhor pode vender para quem quiser!"

"Cale a boca." - Charlie a encarou, tentando manter o tom baixo, apesar de Bella já estar praticamente gritando.

"O senhor não pode me obrigar a casar!" - Bella encarou o pai de volta - "Eu não vou me casar com ele!"

"Cale a boca! Não ouse me desafiar!" - Charlie partiu para cima de Bella e Renée, em um reflexo, entrou na frente do marido.

"Charlie!" - Renée só percebeu o que estava fazendo quando já estava parada diante de seu marido. Não seria a primeira vez que Charlie a machucaria, mas ela não podia permitir que ele fizesse tal coisa com Bella.

"Você vai fazer aquilo que eu lhe disser." - Charlie cuspiu as palavras, controlando seu ímpeto - "Você vai se casar com Jacob!" - Ele disse em sinal de ameaça, e então, simplesmente saiu do quarto.

As pernas de Bella fraquejaram e ela se viu sendo amparada por Ângela, que a levou até a cama e a ajudou a se sentar.

"Eu te avisei que brigar com ele não adiantaria de nada, Bella. Porque é que você não escuta a sua mãe?" - Renée chorava tanto quanto a filha.

"Dona Renée... Vocês estão todos tão nervosos. Não seria melhor a Bella dormir lá em casa essa noite? Só para vocês terem um tempo de organizar a cabeça. Se ela ficar aqui, vocês vão acabar brigando outra vez e... Deus me livre, mas é capaz até de acontecer uma tragédia!"

"Está certo." - Renée assentiu, tentando secar as lágrimas e parecer uma pessoa controlada - "Está certo, Ângela. Você vai dormir lá, filha."

"E a senhora?"

"Eu me viro. Não se preocupa comigo. Vá ficar com a Ângela, enquanto o seu pai esfria a cabeça. Ângela, você ajuda a Bella a arrumar as coisas dela? Eu vou..." - Renée parecia procurar por uma desculpa. Ela estava constrangida que Ângela tivesse presenciado aquelas cenas - "Eu vou terminar o jantar. Vocês duas saem sem fazer muito alarde. Amanhã cedo você volta."

"Pode deixar, Dona Renée. Eu cuido da Bella."

"Obrigada, Ângela." - René assentiu, antes de sair.

"Bells..." - Ângela chamou a amiga, que ainda não havia parado de chorar - "Vamos, Bells. Nós temos que arrumar as suas coisas."

"Eu preciso ver o Edward..." - Bella sussurrou tão baixo que Ângela quase não pode ouvir.

"Bella... Hoje não. É perigoso!"

"Eu preciso falar com ele, Ang. Por favor. Eu preciso muito falar com ele!"

Ângela tentou convencer Bella de que aquele não era um bom dia para ir até a fazenda dos Masen, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que a amiga precisava mesmo falar com Edward sobre toda aquela loucura que estava acontecendo.

Elas esperaram até que a casa dos Weber estivesse o mais quieta possível, para que Bella pulasse a janela e seguisse em direção à sede da fazenda de Edward.

Ela começou a andar rápido, mas logo estava correndo. Bella precisava chegar rápido - o mais rápido possível - para ver se os braços de Edward conseguiam acalmar seu coração, que estava perto de explodir.

Ela parou diante da porta, com sua respiração quase errática, pensando um segundo no que iria dizer para Edward quando ele abrisse a porta. E então, bateu.

O garoto atendeu às batidas com um sorriso, deduzindo que só poderia ser sua Bella.

"Hey!" - Ele abriu mais a porta, abrindo espaço para que ela passasse - "Entra."

Bella logo percebeu que aquele instante pensando não havia adiantado de nada. Assim que ela viu Edward, não conseguiu dizer nenhuma palavra, então apenas o abraçou.

"Hey..." - Edward afagou o cabelo de Bella, parecendo preocupado - "O que houve?"

"Senti sua falta!" - Ela não mentiu, mas preferiu omitir o que estava acontecendo, porque simplesmente não sabia como contar tudo para ele.

"Também senti a sua, Bella." - Edward depositou um beijo nos cabelos da garota - "Vem, vamos entrar: eu estou tentando fazer algo para comer. Cheguei tarde e não quis ficar para jantar na cidade."

"Você sabe cozinhar?" - Bella o olhou.

"Na verdade, não muito. Mas eu ia tentar fazer uma omelete ou algo assim..." - Edward riu.

"Eu sei fazer uma omelete. Quer que eu te ajude?"

"Eu iria adorar!" - Ele sorriu - "Adoro saber coisas sobre você." - Edward afagou o rosto de Bella e ela fechou os olhos, tentando aproveitar ao máximo aquela sensação.

Bella realmente gostava de cozinhar, embora não tivesse muitas chances de fazer isso na fazenda dos Swan. Às vezes, a mãe de Ângela até permitia que ela ajudasse em uma coisa ou outra, mas sempre quando ninguém estava por perto para ver.

Renée não gostava muito que ela ajudasse nas tarefas domésticas. Talvez porque isso a lembrasse bem de onde ela própria havia vindo.

Eles conversaram um pouco, enquanto Bella procurava tudo de que precisava para fazer a omelete. Ela ficou surpresa em encontrar uma dispensa tão bem abastecida, mesmo que apenas Edward estivesse hospedado por lá.

"E sua mãe? Está bem?"

"Minha mãe?" - Edward ficou surpreso com a pergunta de Bella.

"É. Você não ia levá-la ao médico?"

"Ah, sim... Está tudo bem" - Edward assentiu. Ele não queria conversar sobre psiquiatras com Bella. Ele não queria contar que Esme vinha misturando os remédios para dormir com álcool, nem que ela havia chorado durante a sessão, pedindo que ele fosse embora de Sant'Ana antes que algo acontecesse.

"Tem certeza?" - Bella o encarou, notando aquele tom triste em sua voz.

"Não quero falar sobre problemas agora. Só quero aproveitar que você está aqui." - Edward sorriu e Bella tentou acompanhá-lo.

"Está bem." - Ela assentiu, enquanto servia a omelete em um prato.

Bella observou Edward comer, o que, a princípio, o deixou um pouco constrangido. Mas, a omelete estava realmente tão boa, que ele a devorou em poucos minutos.

"Hum, você cozinha realmente muito bem." - Edward sorriu, ao terminar o último pedaço - "Foi a melhor omelete que eu já comi em toda a minha vida!"

"Você só estava com fome." - Bella riu, ficando corada.

"Não, é sério! Estava realmente muito bom. Você devia ter experimentado."

"Estou sem fome." - Bella se levantou e foi colocar a louça suja na pia.

"Bella." - Edward foi até ela e fez com que ela se virasse. Seu corpo ficou preso entre a pia e o corpo dele e Bella o sentiu tão perto - "Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está parecendo tão triste hoje..."

"Não foi nada." - Ela desviou o olhar por um segundo, e então forçou um sorriso para fora - "Não vamos falar de problemas agora. Vamos aproveitar o pouco tempo que temos."

"Está bem..." - Edward afagou o rosto de Bella e então a beijou devagar. Era justo que ela também tivesse seus segredos, seus problemas. Ele mesmo não queria falar sobre Esme, e Bella também tinha o direito de querer afastar o que a estivesse preocupando.

Talvez tivesse sido apenas mais uma discussão qualquer com o pai. Pelo que Bella já havia lhe contado, ele não ficaria nada surpreso.

O beijo começou a se aprofundar e, naquela posição, encostados contra a pia, Edward sabia que seu corpo não ia demorar a reagir. Ele pensou em se afastar, mas Bella estava se movendo contra ele cada vez mais, segurando sua nuca, parecendo se entregar ao beijo e a ele, como nunca havia feito antes.

Bella começou a pensar no que Renée havia lhe dito, sobre ela ter se entregado a alguém e sobre como Charlie reagiria caso ela não fosse mais virgem antes de se casar.

"_Se você envergonhar o seu pai..."_ - A voz de Renée ameaçou outra vez em sua cabeça e Bella pensou no que Charlie poderia fazer.

Talvez Jacob a "devolvesse" caso percebesse que ele não era o primeiro. E talvez Charlie a matasse. Ou talvez ele quisesse saber quem havia sido. Mas ela não contaria jamais: morreria, e deixaria Edward livre para seguir com sua vida.

"O que foi?" - Edward finalmente quebrou o beijo e apoiou sua testa contra a de Bella - "Eu estou quase ouvindo sua cabeça trabalhar. O que aconteceu que está te deixando tão preocupada?"

"Edward..." - Bella se afastou um pouco e encarou o rapaz, tentando parecer o mais decidida possível - "Eu quero fazer amor com você."

"Bella..." - Edward a encarou, totalmente surpreso.

"Por favor..." - Bella pediu outra vez - "Eu quero saber como é... Eu quero ser sua mulher!"

"Boneca..." - Edward suspirou, preocupado com o que devia estar passando pela cabeça de Bella - "Você não precisa fazer isso, está bem?"

"Edward, nós não sabemos de verdade onde isso vai dar, nós não sabemos quanto tempo temos. Por favor, eu quero ser sua. Eu quero saber que, aconteça o que acontecer, eu fui sua!"

"Bells..." - Edward afagou o rosto de Bella, procurando por uma ponta de dúvida, mas não encontrou. Ela parecia mais decidida do que ele jamais havia visto. Mesmo assim, ele fez questão de perguntar mais uma vez - "Você tem certeza?"

"Tenho!" - Ela assentiu - "Me faz sua, Edward. Eu quero ser sua mulher."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Olá.**_

_**Bom, em primeiro lugar, a Vivicki (Leia-se: beta) pediu para avisar que não concorda com nada disso e que, se fosse ela, já tinha ido ver o Edward com as malas debaixo do braço.**_

_**Agora me diz: Como se sai de casa discretamente, com uma mala debaixo do braço? Rsrsrs**_

_**Bom, fiquem calmas.**_

_**Eu prometo que ainda tenho uma boa história na manga.**_

_**E, capítulo que vem, tem os dois namoradinhos fazendo coisinhas. Rsrsrs**_

_**Agora vou responder as reviews.**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**E até quarta-feira.**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Carla Garcia: **A situação ficou pior, mas... tenham fé._

_**Maah: **Bom, eu acho que minhas leitoras se acostumaram a esperar que eu vá fazer algo do tipo, então elas meio que estavam esperando o sofrimento vir desde o primeiro capítulo. Rsrsrs_

_**Kathyanne: **Bella meio que resolveu "aproveitar" seus últimos dias de feliz. Rsrsrs_

_**Daia Matos: **A Bella sempre pira, neh? Pelo menos, como diria a Vivicki: "Minhas Bellas" sempre são meio surtadas. Não poderia ser diferente._

_**Isa Alonso: **Ok. Seja bem-vinda!_

_**Kamila Ferreira: **Menina! Olha como você fala comigo, hein? Senão não te conto o final da história!_

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **Nossa! Edward, Bella, Ângela, Esme e você! Já está quase dando para fundar uma outra cidade com todos os fujões de Sant'Ana!_

_**Rezinha77: **Meu bem, a situação sempre pode piorar. Nunca ouviu falar na Lei de Murphy?_

_**Bruna: **Você: "credo, credo, credo. Coitada da Bella", mas amou o capítulo? Depois eu que sou má! Rsrsrs_

_**Deh Cullen: **Como assim "tava tudo indo tão bem sem o Jacob"? Indo tão bem também não estava, vai? Estava indo um pouquinho (bem pouquinho) menos mal._

_**Tatiana Campello: **Entendi o Charlie imbecil e a Renée pau mandado, mas porque o Jacob é logo "Viado"? Rsrsrs_


	11. Uma noite

**NA: Quando chegar o link, ouçam a música. Eu procurei com tanto carinho, e eu acho que combinou com a imagem que eu tinha na minha mente sobre a história.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Sant'Ana - Capítulo 10**

"**_Uma noite_"**

_"Edward..." - Bella se afastou um pouco e encarou o rapaz, tentando parecer o mais decidida possível - "Eu quero fazer amor com você."_  
><em>(...)<em>

_"Bells..." - Edward afagou o rosto de Bella, procurando por uma ponta de dúvida, mas não encontrou. Ela parecia mais decidida do que ele jamais havia visto. Mesmo assim, ele fez questão de perguntar mais uma vez - "Você tem certeza?"_

_"Tenho!" - Ela assentiu - "Me faz sua, Edward. Eu quero ser sua mulher."_

"Bella... Eu não quero que você faça nada que não esteja pronta..."

"Eu estou pronta!" - Bella assentiu, se aproximando para beijá-lo - "Eu estou pronta, Edward!"

Eles se beijaram e Edward nunca havia sentido Bella daquela maneira. Ele não queria que ela se precipitasse, mas também era difícil dizer que ele não a desejava.

O jeito doce de Bella era tão diferente de todas as garotas com quem Edward estava acostumado. Fora de Sant'Ana as garotas eram realmente muito diferentes.

Ou talvez, fosse em Sant'Ana que elas fossem diferentes do resto do mundo.

Mas, com certeza, sua Bella era muito mais especial do que todas elas.

Por um instante Edward se sentiu quase culpado por desejar Bella daquela maneira. Ele não devia desejá-la daquela maneira... Devia?

Por que... Bem, ele estava apaixonado por ela.

Era engraçado... Pensar assim: estar apaixonado por aquela garota tão frágil, tão delicada, tão... Simples.

Quando Edward estava no colégio, ele gostava de pensar em si mesmo como um "conquistador" ou algo assim. Ele era o tipo de garoto por quem as garotas se apaixonavam, mas que nunca se apaixonava por ninguém.

Não foi à toa que uma das primeiras coisas que Jasper lhe disse foi para se manter longe das meninas de Sant'Ana. Se divertir com elas estava fora de cogitação e, com certeza, traria problemas.

Mas com Bella era diferente: Edward não queria se "divertir" com ela. O que ele sentia por Bella era tão diferente de tudo que ele já havia sentido, que era difícil até mesmo explicar.

E a forma como ela havia dito: "fazer amor com você"... Nenhuma garota havia dito que queria "fazer amor" com ele. E mesmo que alguma delas tivesse dito, não seria verdade. Ele já havia feito sexo, mas nunca "amor". E ele sabia que, com Bella, seria amor.

Será que era mesmo tão errado que ele também a quisesse? Será que ele estava agindo como um canalha? Porque ele não queria agir como um canalha com Bella. Sua Bella...

"Por favor..." - Ela sussurrou novamente contra seus lábios.

"Bella..." - Edward suspirou, se afastando um pouco para poder olhar em seus olhos - "Está bem." - Ele segurou o rosto dela, e quase se sentiu um tonto quando ela sorriu, parecendo orgulhosa por ele ter dito sim - "Mas se você quiser parar, em qualquer momento, é só me dizer..."

"Eu não vou querer." - Ela sorriu, antes de morder seu lábio inferior. E Edward suspirou, sabendo que não era capaz de resistir a ela.

"Vem." - Ele segurou sua mão e a conduziu para a parte de dentro da casa, que ela ainda não conhecia. Várias portas estavam fechadas, até que Edward afastou uma delas - "Esse é o meu quarto."

Bella deu uma olhada em volta e então riu baixinho. O quarto era muito diferente do que ela teria imaginado.

"O que foi?"

"Parece um quarto de criança." - Bella riu e Edward a acompanhou, dando de ombros, enquanto se sentava na cama.

"Era meu quarto de criança mesmo. Depois, eu fui embora, e ninguém mais vem até aqui. Então, o quarto nunca mudou..."

"Vocês têm uma fazenda tão bonita." - Bella comentou enquanto se sentava ao lado de Edward - "É uma pena que ninguém more aqui."

"Quem sabe nós dois não venhamos morar aqui um dia?" - Edward brincou e Bella sorriu, meio sem graça, sabendo que aquilo nunca iria acontecer.

"É... Quem sabe..." - Ela sussurrou, deixando então que o silêncio dominasse o quarto, o ar envolta dos dois.

Bella se aproximou devagar, até que eles estivessem se beijando outra vez. Assim que a mão de Edward acariciou seu rosto, Bella começou a abrir o primeiro botão da camisa que Edward estava usando.

"Bella..." - Edward se afastou um pouquinho e sorriu, segurando a mão da garota - "Vamos com calma."

De repente a ideia passou pela cabeça de Bella e ela desviou o olhar, mordendo seu lábio inferior - "Você..." - Ela engoliu em seco - "Não quer?"

"Bella..." - Edward segurou seu queixo, fazendo com que ela o olhasse - "Eu te quero muito. Você nem faz ideia."

"Então... por quê?"

"Eu queria tanto fazer tudo certo com você, Bella. Queria tanto ir até a sua casa, e pedir ao seu pai permissão para te namorar no sofá da sala. E queria que ficássemos noivos, e eu esperaria você completar seu enxoval ou qualquer coisa assim. Então, nós entraríamos na igreja, e nossas famílias nos dariam sua benção... E eu te traria para morar aqui..." - Edward dizia tudo com um sorriso tão triste, que Bella sentiu seu coração se partir - "Porque você merece isso. Você merece tudo de mais perfeito. E eu queria poder te dar..."

"Mas nada disso vai acontecer..." - Bella sentia as lágrimas queimando seus olhos e sua voz saiu um tanto quanto embargada pelo choro contido.

"Eu sei, mas..."

"Meu pai me arranjou um noivo." - Bella praticamente sussurrou, mas ela sabia que Edward havia ouvido, porque ele simplesmente congelou.

"Que história é essa?" - Ele finalmente perguntou, mas Bella apenas desviou o olhar, sem responder - "Isabella? Como assim o seu pai te arranjou um noivo? Que noivo? Que história é essa?"

"É o filho de um amigo dele..." - Bella deu de ombros, enquanto deixava as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto - "De uma família com dinheiro. Alguém com quem ele deve ter outros interesses comerciais, com certeza."

"Ele não pode fazer isso com você!" - A voz de Edward se alterou um pouco - "Ele não pode te obrigar a casar, sem que você queira! Ou... Você quer? Você quer se casar?"

"Eu estou na sua cama, te pedindo para ser sua. Você acha mesmo que eu quero me casar com outro homem?"

"Desculpa..." - Edward afagou o rosto de Bella - "Desculpa."

"Mas eu não sei o que fazer." - Bella confessou, chorando ainda mais.

"Nós vamos embora!"

"Edward..."

"Você disse que não quer se casar. Nossa única chance é ir embora, Bella!"

"Eu tenho medo..."

"De que? Eu juro que vou cuidar de você para sempre!"

"Não tenho medo de você. Eu tenho medo do que o meu pai pode fazer com você. Comigo, eu não me importo - tanto faz o que ele faria comigo. Mas eu não posso nem pensar... Eu não suporto nem imaginar o que ele poderia fazer com você!"

"Pois eu prefiro morrer a saber que você está nos braços de outro homem, Bella!" - Ele segurou o rosto dela entre suas mãos - "Vem comigo!"

"Pra onde?"

"Pra qualquer lugar. Pra onde você quiser, Bella! Cada dia em uma cidade! Só nós dois... Vem comigo!"

"Eu vou." - Ela finalmente assentiu e Edward sorriu, um pouco mais aliviado.

"Mesmo? Você vem?"

"Eu quero ser sua, Edward. Já te disse isso mais de mil vezes. Se esse é o único jeito de ficar com você, eu vou. Pra onde você me levar, eu vou!"

"Oh, minha boneca..." - Edward sorriu, afagando o rosto dela.

"Eu tenho um cordão de ouro, um anel... Não é muita coisa, mas nós podemos vender, conseguir algum dinheiro. Eu vou pegar tudo o que eu puder, e eu volto. Assim que eu puder, eu volto. Talvez eu precise de mais alguns dias, para não levantar suspeitas. A Ângela pode trazer minhas coisas aos poucos... Mas eu volto. Eu vou com você!"

"Eu vou estar aqui toda noite. Te esperando..."

"Eu vou ser sua mulher!" - Bella sorriu, em um tom de promessa.

"Espera." - Edward sorriu ao se levantar da cama.

"Aonde você vai?"

"Espera. Eu já volto."

Edward saiu do quarto e Bella ficou ali, olhando em volta, meio sem jeito, sem saber se devia tentar ir atrás dele, se devia esperar... O que ele poderia estar fazendo afinal?

Bella roeu as unhas de dois ou três dedos antes que ele finalmente voltasse.

"Desculpa..." - Edward parou na porta, sorrindo - "Só encontrei isso." - Ele ergueu a mão, tentando mostrar algo que Bella não conseguiu identificar o que era.

"O que é isso?"

"Uma pulseirinha que ganhei assim que nasci." - Ele se aproximou outra vez e Bella reconheceu uma daquelas pulseirinhas de ouro que quase toda criança de Sant'Ana costumava ganhar. Aqueles que não tinham muitas condições adquiriam pulseirinhas douradas, que os vendedores juravam de pés juntos que eram banhadas em ouro. Embora todo mundo soubesse que não deviam ser realmente.

Mas a família de Edward, com certeza, havia lhe dado uma pulseira de ouro de verdade. O nome gravado na melhor caligrafia.

"Você devia ser um bebê muito bonito!" - Bella sorriu ao imaginar as feições marcantes do garoto no rosto delicado de um bebezinho.

"Me dá o seu braço..." - Edward puxou a mão de Bella.

"Você vai tentar colocar a pulseira em mim?" - Bella riu - "É uma pulseira de bebê, Edward. Não vai caber..."

"Droga..." - Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, quase fazendo um biquinho. E Bella pensou que ele era realmente um homem muito bonito - "Eu não tenho outra coisa..."

"Outra coisa para que?"

"Para fazer os meus votos..."

"Que votos?"

"Você quer ir embora..."

"Mas eu disse que volto."

"Mas eu quero ter certeza..." - Edward sorriu - "Então... Eu vou me casar com você!"

"Edward..." - Bella riu.

"Eu queria ter um anel, mas a única coisa que encontrei foi essa pulseira..."

"Hum... Já sei!" - Bella sorriu, puxando uma fita de veludo que estava em seu cabelo - "Tem uma faca?"

"O que você vai fazer?"

"Só vou cortar a fita." - Bella riu da expressão chocada de Edward.

"Ah... Já volto!"

Edward trouxe a faca e Bella mediu a metade da fita, transformando-a rapidamente em duas. Ela tomou o pulso de Edward e amarrou uma das metades da fita nele, antes de entregar a outra metade para que ele fizesse o mesmo com ela.

"Isabella... Aconteça o que acontecer, eu prometo que vou cuidar de você, cada dia da minha vida, enquanto eu puder respirar!"

"Eu aceito!" - Bella sorriu, toda emocionada, enquanto se aproximava para beijá-lo. E o beijo estava se aprofundando cada vez mais.

"Bella..." - Ele sussurrou, tentando se afastar.

"Eu sou sua mulher agora, Edward..." - Bella sussurrou de volta, apoiando sua testa contra a dele - "Eu sou sua mulher. Eu sou toda sua: no meu coração, na minha alma... E no meu corpo também." - Bella beijou Edward, tentando mostrar naquele beijo tudo o que estava sentindo - "Me faz sua, Edward. Casa comigo de todas as maneiras. Me faz sua mulher... E eu juro que volto. Eu juro que volto para você..."

Bella se afastou um pouco e tirou sua blusa. Ela nem sabia de onde tinha arrancado coragem para tanto, pois nunca havia ficado tão exposta diante de ninguém.

"Bella..." - Edward engoliu seco.

"Eu já sou sua, Edward. Porque nós temos que esperar mais?" - Ela se aproximou para beijá-lo - "Eu já sou sua..."

Dessa vez Edward deixou que Bella desabotoasse sua camisa e ele pode sentir sua pele tocando a dela. Tão suave, tão macia...

"Cada vez tenho mais certeza de que você é uma boneca." - Edward sorriu ao notar algumas sardas delicadas distribuídas pelo colo de Bella - "Você é tão linda, tão perfeita..."

Bella sabia que não ia conseguir dizer nada coerente, então nem se arriscou a tentar. Ela apenas se deitou, permitindo que suas costas tocassem o colchão antigo, mas ainda macio.  
>Edward se deitou ao lado dela, e Bella sorriu.<p>

"Sem pressa, está bem? Sem pressa..." - Ele afagou o rosto da garota e ela apenas assentiu, mordendo seu lábio inferior.

**Se Tu no vuelves (Shakira e Miguel Bosé)**  
><strong>[<strong>_**youtube. com/ watch? v= JOXX0wMaPMs&feature= related**_**]**

Os carinhos começaram delicados, até que os beijos estavam profundos demais. Edward tentou não ter pressa ao abrir o zíper da saia que Bella estava usando.

Bella aproveitou o movimento e abriu o zíper da calça de Edward, ajudando-o a se livrar dela também.

Bella deu graças a Deus que a luz do abajur não iluminasse muito bem o quarto. Ela não queria que Edward notasse que ela estava envergonhada por ser vista assim por ele, e interpretasse aquilo como um sinal de que ela estivesse querendo desistir.

Edward abaixou uma alça do sutiã de Bella e depositou um beijo em seu ombro. Em alguns segundos a peça foi totalmente afastada.

O peito de Bella subia e descia, acelerado com sua respiração.

"Se você quiser parar, é só me dizer..." - Edward sussurrou, apoiando sua testa contra a de Bella.

"Não."

"Em qualquer momento. É só me dizer..." - Edward insistiu, mas Bella apenas o beijou, fazendo-o se deitar sobre ela.

Sua calcinha branca foi a última peça a ser removida. E ela parecia ainda mais frágil assim: nua, diante dele.

Os lábios de Edward tocaram o seio de Bella e ela pareceu se assustar.

"Calma..." - Edward a olhou com um sorriso sincero, tentando acalmá-la - "Não precisa ter medo. Sem pressa. Lembra? Sem pressa..." - Edward voltou a beijá-la devagar.

Bella sentiu dor ao ser penetrada - foi impossível negar. Seu gemido fez com que Edward congelasse.

"Te machuquei?" - Ele a olhou, parecendo tão preocupado.

"Doeu um pouquinho..."

"É melhor parar..."

"Não!" - Bella tentou se mover contra ele.

"Bella!" - Edward segurou o quadril dela, impedindo o movimento - "Assim eu vou te machucar. Calma!"

"Não para..." - Bella pediu, olhando nos olhos de Edward - "Não para. Por favor..."

Edward suspirou sem saber o que responder. Havia uma discussão intensa dentro dele, onde a razão lhe dizia que era melhor parar enquanto havia tempo, mas seu corpo e suas emoções gritavam que ele fosse até o fim.

Ele desistiu de raciocinar sobre a situação assim que Bella voltou a beijá-lo. Suas pequenas mãos acariciando seu cabelo, o corpo de Bella totalmente entregue...

"Eu te amo, Edward..." - Ela sussurrou, enquanto voltava a se mexer contra ele.

"Ai, Bella..." - Ele gemeu e Bella sorriu contra seus lábios. Ela não havia imaginado que seria capaz de arrancar aquele tipo de gemido dele.

Doeu um pouco, sim, mas Bella estava tão realizada por ter se entregado a Edward, que aquilo com certeza superou a dor. Também foi meio desconfortável quando ele começou a acelerar seus movimentos contra ela, mas Bella jamais pediria que ele parasse. Ela queria e ela iria até o fim.

Ela seria "mulher". A mulher de Edward.

Foi estranho sentir Edward gozando dentro dela. Mas o jeito como ele gemeu, fez Bella se sentir a mulher mais incrível do mundo.

O beijo deles, de repente, parecia tão diferente. Não era mais o beijo de uma menina boba de Sant'Ana com um garoto, meio sem espaço, vindo da cidade, pertencendo a lugar nenhum. De repente, aquele era o beijo de um casal. De verdade, Bella se sentia como se agora fosse totalmente dele.

Edward girou devagar, tirando seu peso de cima de Bella, e então a abraçou, trazendo-a para junto de si. E o jeito como ela se encolheu contra o peito dele, como se ali fosse seu lugar, e ela estivesse protegida do mundo, fez com que Edward se sentisse um homem de verdade pela primeira vez em sua vida.

"Eu te amo, minha bonequinha..." - Edward sussurrou antes de depositar um beijo nos cabelos de Bella.

E ela sorriu. Sorriu, como se aquilo fosse tudo o que ela precisasse escutar.

E dormiu. Como se aquele fosse seu lugar...

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Vocês ouviram a música?**_

_**Bom, eu achei que não era justo que a Bella fizesse isso sem o Edward saber a verdade, então... Eles precisavam conversar antes de seguir em frente.**_

_**Agora eu vou responder minhas reviews, porque eu não vou ficar aqui comentando essa cena, neh? Rsrsrs**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Kellynha Cullen: **Porque todo mundo continua confiante de que, lá no fundo, o Emmett é bonzinho? Vocês odeiam todo mundo, mas se negam a odiar o Emmett. É engraçado. Rsrsrs_

_**Rezinha77: **Ah, mas vai que era a ultima chance? A Bella não podia morrer sem saber como era fazer coisinhas com o Edelícia! Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Alonso: **Calma, que ela já contou e já vai buscar a mala! Calma!_

_**JuliaGTorres: **Eu estou vendo bem o a senhorita quer, viu? Rsrsrs_

_**Gabriela Swan: **Se a Bella morrer, pelo menos, vai morrer realizada! Rsrsrs_

_**Maah: **Ain, não precisa sofrer. Por acaso eu já fui má alguma vez?_

_**Kathyanne: **Edward quer roubar Bellinha e levar embora, é claro! O que mais ele poderia fazer? Não sobraram muitas opções..._

_**Bruna: **Acalme-se, que eles vão fazer tudo: entregar, fugir... Rsrsrs_

_**Tatiana Campello: **Olha, eu acho que serão uns 20 capítulos. Não deve passar muito disso._

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **Por isso que a Bella já arrancou logo toda a dela! Rsrsrs_

_**Deh Cullen: **Coitado do Jacob. Está bem cotado, neh?_

_**Isa Stream: **Então... Não achei certo ela não contar, neh? O Edward ia ficar chateado se só descobrisse depois do "ato consumado"._

_**Vitória: **Claro que não! Mas ela JU-RA que volta com as malinhas._


	12. Volta logo

**Sant'Ana - Capítulo 11**

**"_Volta logo_"**

Bella abriu seus olhos devagar, tentando se acostumar com o quarto escuro. Um galo havia cantado ao longe, fazendo com que ela despertasse.

Ela sorriu ao ver Edward respirando calmamente. Seu peito subindo e descendo de maneira compassada.

Ele era mesmo tão bonito, que chegava a parecer irreal.

Bella depositou um beijo em sua bochecha. A pele de ambos ainda estava suada. Aliás, em Sant'Ana, estar suado era praticamente um estado constante.

"Hey..." - Edward sorriu, sem abrir os olhos completamente, mas se virando na direção em que Bella estava.

"Hey." - Bella respondeu, mordendo seu lábio inferior. Ela não sabia muito bem como agir depois do que eles tinham feito.

"Vem cá." - Edward usou a mão que estava segurando a cintura de Bella para puxá-la para mais perto de si.

"Edward!" - Ela riu, mas acabou praticamente deitada sobre ele.

"Como é que você está se sentindo?" - Ele perguntou, meio sério, e nem era preciso explicar, porque Bella sabia muito bem sobre o que ele estava falando.

"Eu estou ótima." - Bella sorriu. Tudo bem, ainda havia aquela dorzinha desconfortável, mas ela estava se sentindo incrivelmente bem por ter tido a coragem de se entregar a ele.

"Tem certeza?" - Edward afagou o rosto de Bella.

"Absoluta." - Ela brincou com o pedaço de fita amarrado no pulso de Edward - "Meu marido..." - Ela sorriu e Edward a acompanhou, beijando-a em seguida.

Eles ainda estavam se beijando quando o galo cantou outra vez e só então Bella se deu conta do que a havia feito despertar.

"O que foi?" - Edward a olhou, assustado com a reação dela. Em um segundo eles estavam se beijando, no outro ela estava praticamente em pé.

"O galo!"

"O que tem o galo?"

"O galo já está cantando, Edward! Vai amanhecer! Eu preciso voltar antes que alguém note minha ausência!"

"Ah..." - Edward correu os dedos por seu cabelo. Ele ainda estava meio lento para ter percebido que aquela cena, com Bella em seus braços, o chamando de "marido", só podia mesmo ser boa demais para ser verdade.

"Onde foi parar a minha blusa?" - Bella perguntou baixo, falando consigo mesma, mas Edward começou a ajudá-la a procurar pela roupa, que estava espalha por todo lado.

"Aqui..." - Edward encontrou a blusa e estendeu para Bella, parecendo chateado.

"Obrigada." - Bella suspirou ao pegar a peça, mas ao invés de vesti-la, ela apenas andou até Edward e o abraçou - "Eu volto..." - Ela sussurrou, escondendo seu rosto contra o peito dele.

"Acho muito bom mesmo." - Edward suspirou também, afundando seu rosto no cabelo de Bella - "Porque, se você não voltar, eu vou ter que te buscar. É meu direito: você é minha mulher agora."

"Eu volto." - Bella o encarou para prometer.

"Eu vou estar aqui. Esperando por você. Esperando para te levar para a nossa nova vida!" - Edward sorriu - "E quando nós estivermos bem longe daqui, eu vou te dar um anel de verdade. E não uma fita."

"Tanto faz." - Bella sorriu - "A fita, o anel... São só um símbolo. Nosso casamento vai ser sempre aqui." - Bella puxou a mão de Edward e a colocou sobre seu peito - "Em primeiro lugar."

"Acho melhor você por sua roupa. Antes que eu desista de te deixar ir embora..." - Edward sorriu de um jeito que Bella ainda não o tinha visto fazer. Ele parecia um predador, de repente. E, acredite, ela se sentiu muito bem em ser sua presa.

"Edward..." - Bella riu baixinho, corando, e ele se aproximou para beijá-la.

"Eu juro por Deus, Isabella Swan!" - Ele se afastou, para afagar o rosto de Bella - "Que, se você não voltar, eu te busco na marra!"

"Não vai ser necessário." - Bella tratou de assentir, antes de continuar a vestir sua roupa - "Eu vou voltar. Eu vou voltar para você!"

Bella terminou de se vestir o mais rápido possível, enquanto Edward pegava algo limpo para vestir. De verdade, ele precisava de um banho, mas isso teria que ficar para depois.

Quando Edward e Bella chegaram à cerca, perto da casa de Ângela, o céu já estava começando a ficar um pouco mais claro.

"A Ângela vai me matar... Só espero que ninguém tenha notado que eu sumi..."

"Ninguém notou. Está tudo muito quieto."

"É, você está certo." - Bella assentiu. Se os pais de Ângela soubessem que ela não estava dormindo no quarto ao lado, eles com certeza estariam em polvorosa - "É melhor eu voltar antes que isso mude."

"Hu-hum." - Edward assentiu.

"Você vai me esperar, não vai?"

"Claro que vou." - Edward tentou sorrir. Os dois estavam nervosos demais por precisarem se separar - "Eu vou deixar tudo pronto. Tudo. No minuto em que você chegar, nós vamos embora. Para sempre! Seja a hora que for, está bem?"

"Hu-hum." - Bella assentiu, com seu coração disparado e abraçou Edward o mais apertado que pôde - "Eu te amo."

"E eu vou te amar para sempre. Para sempre!" - Edward retribuiu o abraço, tentando dosar sua força para não esmagar o corpo frágil de Bella contra o dele, assim como seu coração estava pedindo que ele fizesse.

"É melhor eu ir..." - Bella se afastou, secando uma lágrima teimosa que começava a rolar por sua bochecha.

"Não demora. Eu vou ficar te esperando..." - Edward sussurrou logo após depositar um beijo nos lábios de Bella.

Bella mal virou as costas, e o caminho ficou todo embaçado pelas lágrimas que se acumulavam em seus olhos. Ela não queria chorar, era irracional chorar: mais uma semana, no máximo, ela estaria com Edward outra vez, mas... Seu coração estava mais apertado do que nunca.

Assim que ela bateu na janela, Ângela apareceu, parecendo muito preocupada.

"Deus do céu! Você só pode estar tentando me matar do coração, não é? Eu já estava aqui imaginando o que ia dizer para a minha mãe, quando ela levantasse e você ainda não tivesse voltado!"

"Desculpa, Ang..." - Bella se deixou cair, sentando na cama de Ângela.

"O que aconteceu, Bells?" - Ângela, agora livre da primeira preocupação, notou o estado de Bella - "Porque você está chorando?"

"Eu não quero mais dizer adeus a ele, Ang. Eu preciso dele. Nós vamos fugir!"

"Vocês vão o que?"

"Nós vamos embora de Sant'Ana, Ang. Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa! Eu não posso deixar esse tal de Jacob me tocar. Eu sou do Edward. Eu sou só dele!"

"Vocês...?" - O queixo de Ângela estava caído com sua dedução e Bella não viu motivos para negar.

"Eu me entreguei para ele, Ângela!"

"Você o quê? Bells! Seu pai vai te matar quando souber! E o filho de Billy Black não vai aceitar uma mulher..."

"Eu não quero mesmo ser mulher dele! Aliás, eu não vou ser a mulher dele! Eu vou embora antes que Charlie pense em marcar a festa de noivado!"

"Você disse que tinha medo, que Charlie iria atrás de vocês..."

"Mas isso era antes. Agora eu não tenho mais tempo para ter medo. Eu vou embora com ele. Com o meu marido. O marido que eu escolhi!" - Bella sorriu e Ângela a olhou, parecendo meio incerta à princípio.

"Está bem." - Ela finalmente suspirou - "O que eu faço para te ajudar?"

Bella tentou explicar o que ela achava que era mais ou menos um plano traçado, embora os dias que ela precisaria para poder fugir, fossem uma incógnita de grande variável.

A mãe de Ângela levantou e, as duas estavam tão distraídas, que só notaram que ela havia mesmo levantado, quando a viram entrando no quarto.

"Hey..." - Ela sorriu e então notou o que Bella estava vestindo - "Já está vestida? Ou ainda nem dormiu?" - Ela riu, obviamente fazendo uma piada, mas Bella e Ângela quase morreram engasgadas, acreditando que ela tivesse descoberto toda a verdade, mesmo que só por um milésimo de segundo.

"Mãe!" - Ângela até tentou rir com ela, mas não teve jeito: ficou um clima um pouco estranho no ar.

"Bom, você já está indo para casa, Bella? Eu vou indo, porque preciso servir o café da manhã."

"Hum... Café da manhã..." - Bella até sentiu água na boca. Depois do esforço de ontem à noite, ela estava com muita fome - "Eu acho que vou indo com você!"

"Você também pode vir se quiser, Ângela. Seu pai vai ficar com os meninos agora de manhã."  
>"Ah, Ang!" - Bella sorriu - "Vem comigo! Eu tenho tanto para te contar..."<p>

"Mas olha só para isso!" - A mãe de Ângela riu - "Quem ouve vocês duas, pensa até que não dormiram a noite toda no mesmo quarto!"

"É que o nosso assunto é infinito, mãe!" - Ângela tentou disfarçar.

"Ah, mas isso eu já notei!" - Ela riu outra vez antes de deixar o quarto.

Bella tomou aquele café da manhã como se fosse o melhor café da manhã de sua vida: O primeiro. E também o último.

O primeiro que ela apreciava depois de "se tornar mulher". Porque, podia ser bobagem, ou qualquer coisa assim, mas Bella estava se sentindo diferente. Ela realmente estava se sentindo uma mulher. E uma mulher capaz de qualquer coisa para ficar com Edward.

E também havia naquela refeição o gosto de "fim". Provavelmente aquele ainda não fosse o último café da manhã que ela tomava na casa dos pais, mas agora ela viveria assim: contando os dias, esperando que o último chegasse depressa.

Assim que ela terminou de comer, subiu para o seu quarto. Ângela foi com ela. Havia tantas perguntas que ela queria fazer e que não poderiam ser feitas na mesa de refeições.

"Agora você tem que me contar tudo!" - Ângela encostou a porta atrás de si - "Como foi? Não doeu?"

"Doeu um pouco" - Bella franziu o nariz enquanto dizia - "Mas eu não me arrependo nem por um segundo! Ele é o homem da minha vida, Ang!"

"Que ironia do destino, não é? Era para ser o seu maior desafeto, mas o seu coração resolveu que ia ser amor!"

"É..." - Bella suspirou - "Nem me fale..."

As duas ouviram os passos no corredor e pararam de falar. Bella não queria nem pensar no que aconteceria se alguém ouvisse aquela conversa. E, pior ainda: se alguém descobrisse de quem elas estavam falando.

A porta do quarto dela se abriu e Bella suspirou ao ver Charlie, com sua habitual expressão de "poucos amigos".

"Eu posso saber onde a mocinha estava?"

"Tomando café..."

"Não se faça de engraçadinha, Isabella. Você sabe muito bem o que estou perguntando: você não dormiu em casa."

"Eu estava na Ângela, pai. Não foi nada demais. Eu sempre durmo lá e o senhor nunca se importou."

"Mas agora você é uma moça comprometida, Isabella. Eu não quero mais saber de você dormindo fora de casa, está entendendo?"

"Mas, pai..."

"Porque você sempre quer discutir comigo? Eu estou dizendo que você não vai mais dormir fora de casa! Aliás, você está proibida de sair de casa desacompanhada!"

"Eu nunca saio desacompanhada."

"Pois agora você só sai de casa se eu permitir, acompanhada por mim, ou pelo seu irmão. Eu assumi um compromisso com os Black e não vou permitir que você me envergonhe. Eu já falei com o padre e vocês dois se casam em um mês. Até lá, você não sai mais de casa. E depois disso, você não é mais problema meu!"

"Mas..."

"E não se esqueça de que hoje à noite o seu noivo vem jantar aqui."

Charlie tinha esse péssimo costume de dizer o que tinha para dizer, virar suas costas e sair, deixando Bella - ou quem quer que fosse - praticamente falando sozinho.

"Ai, eu não acredito nisso!" - Bella socou o colchão.

"Calma, Bells. Em um mês, vocês têm muito tempo."

"E como eu vou fazer para ir até ele sendo vigiada desse jeito, Ang? Eu preciso pensar em alguma coisa. Eu preciso pensar em uma maneira de sair dessa casa e não voltar nunca mais!"

"Calma, Bells. Você não vai pensar direito com a cabeça quente. Eu tenho certeza que o E..."

"Shh!" - Bella tampou a boca da amiga com uma mão - "Não diz o nome dele. Eu não quero que ninguém ouça e desconfie de alguma coisa!"

"Desculpa..." - Ângela assentiu.

"Tudo bem. Eu só preciso pensar em uma maneira de avisar que posso demorar mais do que imaginei" - Bella suspirou - "Eu disse que ia, no máximo, em uma semana. Agora nem sei quando vou conseguir sair de casa... Ang, você precisa me ajudar!"

"Já disse que ajudo. Eu só não sei como."

"Eu preciso que você avise que eu posso demorar mais do que imaginava. Você tem que falar com ele. Eu preciso saber se ele vai me esperar. Aconteça o que acontecer."

"Eu vou!" - Ângela assentiu. Para ela, Bella era como uma irmã, e ela não aguentava ver a amiga daquele jeito - "Mas não agora. É perigoso, porque alguém pode me ver. Mas de noite eu vou. Vai estar todo mundo prestando atenção no jantar... Aí eu vou."

"Jura, Ang?"

"Claro que sim, Bells. Eu disse que ajudava, eu vou ajudar."

Enquanto isso, Edward, que havia resolvido dormir um pouco mais, depois de levar Bella até a casa de Ângela, acordou com um barulho vindo, provavelmente, da cozinha da casa.

Ele imaginou que Carmen tivesse vindo servir seu café da manhã. Ele já havia dito que não era necessário, mas ela fazia questão.

Edward ficou surpreso ao encontrar a garota loira na cozinha e se arrependeu por ter saído do quarto sem sua camisa.

"Edward?" - A garota sorriu e deixou seus olhos caírem no peito de Edward.

"Hey, Tânia..." - Ele sorriu, meio sem graça - "Acho melhor colocar uma camisa."

"Ai, o que é isso!" - Tânia riu exageradamente - "Não precisa dessa cerimônia toda comigo, não é?"

"Não, é que... Eu achei que fosse a sua mãe."

"Ela precisou ir à cidade. Então eu achei que você fosse precisar que alguém viesse servir seu café. Que tal omelete? Você sabe onde está a frigideira?"

"Atrás de você." - Edward indicou a pia e ele quase pode ouvir a cabeça de Tânia tentando compreender.

"Você cozinhou?"

"Uma amiga cozinhou para mim."

"Ah... Bom, você sabe que não precisa trazer alguém para cozinhar, não é? Eu estou logo ali. É só mandar que me chamem, e eu posso cozinhar para você."

"Obrigado, Tânia. Mas minha amiga cozinha de forma... Especial." - Edward se virou, saindo da cozinha - "E eu acho que é a hora de realmente colocar uma camisa."

Tânia passou o dia andando pela casa, fazendo o possível para chamar a atenção de Edward. O que só estava o deixando irritado, na verdade.

Foi um grande alívio quando ela finalmente decidiu ir embora. Não sem antes lembrá-lo de que ele poderia chamá-la a qualquer momento em que quisesse comer alguma coisa.

Edward ficou surpreso quando bateram na porta. Era cedo demais para ser Bella, então ele suspirou, imaginando que Tânia tivesse se lembrado de alguma indireta que ela ainda não tivesse usado durante as horas intermináveis em que esteve na casa.

"Ângela?" - Ele se surpreendeu ao abrir a porta e encontrar a amiga de Bella, parada, parecendo cansada da vinda - "O que aconteceu? Onde está a Bella?"

"Calma! Ela está bem." - Ângela afirmou.

"Me desculpe. Você quer entrar?" - Edward abriu caminho para que ela passasse - "O que houve, Ângela?"

"Ela me pediu que viesse falar com você. As coisas... Se complicaram um pouco."

"Pelo amor de Deus, Ângela! Diz logo o que veio dizer, porque eu estou a ponto de explodir!"

"Ela acha que pode demorar mais do que estava pensando. Charlie a proibiu de sair desacompanhada. Na verdade, ele a proibiu até mesmo de dormir na minha casa. Ela não sabe mais se vai conseguir vir em uma semana."

"É isso?" – Edward questionou, meio desconfiado que Ângela tivesse corrido o risco de vir até a fazenda dos Masen apenas par dizer isso.

"Ela precisa saber se você vai esperar."

"Mas é claro que sim, Ângela. Eu vou esperar o tempo que for necessário! Não entendo como ela pode pensar diferente. Tem certeza de que é só isso?"

"Tem mais uma coisinha..."

"Fala." - Edward suspirou.

"Charlie marcou o casamento deles. Para daqui um mês. E a Bella está com medo de não conseguir fugir antes disso. O plano dela é que, caso ela não consiga fugir antes, provavelmente Jacob não vai estar tão atento, e ela vai fugir logo após."

"Deus do céu... Você quer dizer que ela está considerando a ideia de viver debaixo do mesmo teto que esse tal de Jacob?"

"Edward... Ela não quer, mas é difícil imaginar outra saída!"

"Você só pode estar brincando..." - Edward correu os dedos por seu cabelo, se levantando do sofá, dando as costas para Ângela.

"Ela quer saber se você vai esperar. Aconteça o que acontecer..."

"Mas é claro que eu não vou esperar, Ângela! Eu vou buscar a Bella. Antes desse casamento ridículo acontecer!"

**__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X__**

**_Tcha-nam!_**

**_Será que Edward conseguirá resgatar Isabella antes do casamento com Jacob?_**

**_Será que ele esperará caso tudo dê errado?_**

**_Será que Tânia conseguirá mesmo fazer omelete?_**

**_Bom, essas e outras respostas, vocês terão apenas na semana que vem!_**

**_Aqui em São Paulo está uma chuvinha tão "quero ficar dormindo na minha caminha"... Pena que preciso trabalhar._**

**_Agora vou responder minhas reviews e postar._**

**_Ah! Esqueci de desejar boa sorte para minha beta Vitória (que está à beira de um ataque de nervos). Calma, Vivicki: vai lá e arrasa! Essa habilitação já é sua! U-hu!_**

**_REVIEWS:_**

**_Vanessa Dark: _**_Poxa, mas a Bella não se entregou a "outro" homem. O outro é o Jacob. O marido dela de verdade, é o Edward! Eles se casaram, esqueceu? Rsrsrs_

**_Kellynha Cullen: _**_Mas, se tudo der errado e a Bella precisar casar, será em um mês. E, em um mês, acho que ela ainda consegue esconder se estiver grávida._

**_Isa Alonso: _**_Eu não sei por que vocês sempre esperam que eu seja muito má. Não sei mesmo..._

**_Deh Cullen: _**_(Leia a review de cima) Vocês fazem uma imagem tão má de mim! E sem a mínima razão, diga-se de passagem._

**_Maah: _**_Bom, a Bela encontrou o Edward logo cedo, mas convenhamos que não está sendo nada fácil para os dois._

**_Kathyanne: _**_Hum... O Emmett? Posso responder isso aí não. Rsrsrs_

**_Nanda Oliveira: _**_Olá, seja bem-vinda. Eu estou achando tão bonitinho vocês todas sofrendo porque o Emmett não se define. Rsrsrs_

_**Tatiana Campello**: Vocês ficou triste ou feliz com os vinte capítulos? Fiquei na dúvida..._

_**Bruna**: O Edward sempre é a coisinha mais... irreal do mundo._

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: Sabe que eu nem tinha pensado em Robsten e suas fitinhas pretas? Dois danadinhos! Rsrsrs_


	13. Ajuda

**Sant'Ana - Capítulo 12  
>"<em>Ajuda<em>"**

"Billy! Seja bem-vindo à nossa casa!" - Charlie cumprimentou como se Billy Black fosse a melhor pessoa que ele já tivesse conhecido na vida. E Bella já estava começando a sentir ânsias de vômito com toda aquela falsidade.

"Charlie!" - Billy cumprimentou com o mesmo entusiasmo do amigo.

"Jacob, estamos muito honrados em recebê-lo em nossa casa!"

"O que é isso, Charlie? Eu é que devo ficar honrado em estar jantando com vocês."

"Jacob!" - Renée sorriu ao ver seu "futuro genro" - "Como você cresceu! Está tão diferente daquele garotinho que costumava visitar a nossa casa para brincar com a Bella!"

"Jacob já é um homem." - Billy sorriu orgulhoso.

"E um homem com um futuro brilhante pela frente!" - Charlie assentiu - "O futuro prefeito de Sant'Ana!"

"Charlie..." - Jacob sorriu, tentando parecer modesto - "Por enquanto, sou apenas um pré-candidato."

"Você vai concorrer nas próximas eleições?" - Renée sorriu - "Eu não fazia ideia. Isso parece ótimo!"

"Apesar de ser minha primeira eleição, com o apoio de Charlie Swan, tenho certeza de que temos muitas chances."

"Com um chefe de polícia e um prefeito do mesmo lado, tenho certeza que poderemos implementar uma política bem mais... favorável em Sant'Ana."

"Do mesmo lado, e da mesma família." - Jacob sorriu.

"Oh, é verdade!" - Renée sorriu, parecendo uma criança quando vê seu presente de Natal - "Bells, venha cumprimentar o Jacob!"

"Boa noite." - Bella acenou, sem qualquer animação.

"Boa noite, Isabella!" - Jacob sorriu e Bella teve vontade de revirar os olhos - "Você está ainda mais bonita do que eu me lembrava."

"Oun... Tão gentil!" - Renée riu - "Não é, querida?"

"Muito gentil." - Ela forçou um sorriso cínico.

"Vamos nos sentar? O jantar já deve estar pronto." - Renée sorriu, toda esfuziante.

"Nós vamos tomar um aperitivo no escritório primeiro." - Charlie informou - "Temos assuntos de homem para resolver. Você e a Isabella vão ver se está tudo certo na cozinha."

"Claro!" - Renée assentiu, parecendo um cachorrinho adestrado.

_"E essa é a vida que ela espera que eu tenha."_ - Bella suspirou ao pensar.

O jantar foi ridículo e Bella não ouviu o que eles estavam falando na maior parte do tempo. Na verdade, a cabeça dela estava bem longe: em Edward. E em Ângela, falando com Edward.

O coração dela estava apertado. Ela precisava saber se ele iria esperá-la.

Jacob riu alto de alguma coisa que Charlie disse e Bella revirou os olhos outra vez. Renée a olhou com um tom de bronca e Bella fingiu que nada estava acontecendo.

Ela observou aquele garoto sentado à sua esquerda e não conseguiu encontrar absolutamente nada que o tornasse uma pessoa interessante.

Ele parecia tão preocupado em agradar, sorrindo quando Charlie dizia algo que deveria ser engraçado, fingindo que estava preocupado com as pessoas de Sant'Ana cada vez que citavam as próximas eleições...

Ele parecia alguém de quem as pessoas deviam gostar. Mas Bella não gostava.

"Eu estou vendo uma casa na cidade para nós." - Jacob informou quando ele e Bella foram "discretamente" deixados sozinhos em um canto da sala - "Você vai gostar de morar lá."

"Eu gosto de morar na fazenda."

"Claro, claro!" - Jacob sorriu, meio sem graça - "Se você fizer questão, nós podemos morar com o meu pai na fazenda dele. Eu só acho que deveríamos ter a casa na cidade, porque, se eu me eleger, vai ser bom ficarmos mais perto da prefeitura."

"Como o senhor quiser." - Bella suspirou.

"Bella, eu sei que você pode estar um pouco nervosa com essa situação toda, mas eu tenho certeza de que vamos nos dar muito bem. E você vai ser uma primeira dama maravilhosa."

"Ah..." - Bella até tentou falar alguma coisa, mas ela achou que nada do que estava passando por sua cabeça seria uma boa ideia. Afinal, Charlie não ia gostar se ela gritasse para Jacob se manter bem longe dela.

"Todos esses anos, Bella... Todos esses anos, eu nunca esqueci completamente de você. Você foi o meu primeiro amor e eu... Eu quero ter a chance de te conquistar."

"Me conquistar?"

"É. Nós podemos ter uma história incrível juntos."

"Pois se você achou que poderia me conquistar, deveria ter tentado me conquistar, ao invés de me comprar." - Bella ergueu seu queixo e se virou para sair da sala, deixando Jacob com os olhos arregalados e sem saber o que dizer.

"Bella? Aonde você vai?" - Renée chamou antes que ela pudesse chegar à porta.

"Buscar o café, mamãe." - Bella sorriu, como se fosse uma menina comportada, mas sentindo seu sangue ferver nas veias.

"Eu não comprei você!" - Jacob apareceu no corredor, andando atrás de Bella, e a garota suspirou.

"Mesmo?" - Bella virou e o encarou - "E como você chamaria?"

"Ah..."

"Pois é. Você também não tem outro nome, não é?"

"Seu pai só queria que você pudesse ter um bom marido, Bella. E eu juro que serei um bom marido para você. O que mais você pode esperar?"

"Eu não te amo."

"Mas pode vir a amar."

"Você realmente acredita nisso? Como eu posso amar alguém que aceitou me negociar como se eu fosse uma mercadoria, sem se importar de maneira alguma com a forma como eu me sentia diante dessa situação?"

"Você só precisa de tempo." - Jacob sorriu, simplesmente negando a realidade - "Logo você vai entender que nós fizemos o que era melhor para todo mundo."

"Bem se vê que não sou mesmo considerada como uma pessoa por nenhum de vocês!" - Bella se virou para sair, mas a mãe de Ângela vinha saindo da cozinha com o café - "Deixa que eu mesma levo isso!" - Ela tomou a bandeja da mão da mulher e seguiu até a sala.

Para Bella, a noite foi o mais absoluto fracasso. Mas ela precisava respeitar Jacob por uma coisa: ele não havia reclamado de sua petulância com Charlie.

Depois, deitada em sua cama, ela não conseguia acreditar em si mesma. Ela não fazia a mais absoluta ideia de como havia tido coragem de falar o que estava pensando para o "noivo". Ela, como qualquer mulher em Sant'Ana, havia sido educada para ser mais que submissa - praticamente um capacho.

Talvez fosse a frustração por não poder estar nos braços do homem a quem ela realmente amava. Talvez fosse a louca certeza de que, de alguma maneira, em algum momento, ela estaria com Edward novamente. E bem longe dali.

A não ser que... - ah! Ela nem gostava de pensar na ideia, mas Bella estava morrendo de medo que Edward dissesse que não a esperaria. O que ela iria fazer de sua vida se Edward não a quisesse mais?

Ela precisava encontrar um jeito de fugir antes do casamento. Ou... Ou ela fugiria sozinha!

É! Era isso mesmo!

Se Edward não a quisesse mais e tudo saísse absolutamente errado, Bella fugiria sozinha de Sant'Ana e não deixaria que Jacob a tocasse, e muito menos, a transformasse em uma marionete, como Charlie havia feito com Renée.

Ela mal pregou os olhos durante naquela noite. Seu coração inquieto só conseguia pensar em Edward.

"Levantou cedo, filha." - A senhora Weber sorriu ao ver Bella na cozinha antes mesmo dela ter terminado de passar o café. Na verdade, assim que Bella ouviu o barulho no andar de baixo, ela resolveu se levantar. Ficar na cama hoje estava parecendo insuportável.

"Eu não dormi muito bem..." - Ela confessou.

"Você está chateada com essa história de terem te arranjado um noivo, não é?"

"Estou. Mas que diferença faz? Ninguém se importa mesmo..."

"Não fica assim, menina. Com o tempo tudo se ajeita."

"Eu espero que sim..." - Bella suspirou.

"Ah, olha só quem vem chegando: sua amiga." - A mãe de Ângela sorriu, observando a janela, enquanto lavava um prato.

"Ângela?" - O coração de Bella ficou acelerado. Era agora: a hora da verdade. Ela finalmente saberia o que Edward havia dito.

"E quem mais?"

Bella se levantou e foi até a porta. Por um segundo, quando Ângela a viu, seus olhares se cruzaram e Bella ficou paralisada, sem reação. Foi só quando Ângela sorriu, que Bella sentiu seu sangue voltando a circular pelo corpo.

"Oi." - Ângela sorriu outra vez.

"Oi..." - Bella respondeu, sentindo seus olhos cheios de lágrimas e um nó apertando a garganta.

"Já tomou café da manhã?"

"Sua mãe ainda está passando o café."

"Quer ir no seu quarto, me contar do jantar?"

"Claro." - Bella assentiu.

"Nós já voltamos, mãe." - Ângela informou antes que as duas subissem para o quarto.

O andar de cima ainda estava silencioso, informando que todos deviam estar dormindo. A mãe de Ângela costumava mesmo chegar um pouco antes do horário em que todos acordavam, para estar com a mesa posta quando Charlie resolvesse descer.

"Você falou com ele?" - Bella perguntou assim que a porta foi fechada - "O que ele disse? Você explicou a situação?"

"Calma!" - Ângela riu - "Uma pergunta de cada vez, não é?"

"Ai... Me desculpa, Ang. É que eu estou nervosa!"

"Eu sei. Mas não precisa ficar assim. Olha, uma coisa eu posso garantir: ele te ama muito!"

"Ele vai me esperar, Ang?"

"Ele disse que não vai esperar. Porque vem te buscar antes do casamento."

"O que? Como assim? Ai, Ang! Diz que você falou para ele não fazer essa loucura! Pelo amor de Deus, Ang! Se o Edward aparece aqui, eu nem sei o que pode acontecer! Com certeza, se meu pai visse, mandaria que atirassem nele! No mínimo!"

"Calma, Bells. Ele me prometeu que não vai fazer nada impensado. Mas é que... Ele fala de você de um jeito. Aquele olho brilhando, falando que vem te buscar, que não vai deixar que você se case, que não vai deixar que você more debaixo do mesmo teto que o Jacob... Ele fala de você de um jeito tão bonito, que eu não tive coragem de dizer que ele não devia vir te buscar..."

"E como é que ele vai fazer isso, Ang?"

"Ele me prometeu que vai pensar direitinho antes de vir de verdade. Ah... Ele te mandou uma carta!" - Ângela tirou o pedaço de papel do bolso de sua camisa.

"Uma carta?"

"É!" - Ângela sorriu - "E ele pediu para te lembrar que você não pode se casar, porque já está casada com ele."

Edward passou a noite acordado, tanto quanto Bella. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar, procurando um jeito para resolver aquela situação. E, se já era complicado descobrir uma resposta antes, agora, com o tempo correndo vigorosamente contra eles, estava ainda pior.

Ele tentava se ater aos fatos. Talvez algo abrisse seus olhos de uma maneira diferente.

Bella queria fugir com ele. Ela estava disposta a isso. O problema, a princípio, era seu temor de que Charlie viesse atrás deles.

_"É claro que eu fugiria com você, Edward. Eu iria com você para qualquer lugar. Mas é... É que Charlie jamais perdoaria. Ele nunca nos deixaria viver em paz. Charlie não iria descansar enquanto nós dois não estivéssemos mortos!"_

_"Você acha mesmo que ele iria tão longe?"_

_"Eu tenho certeza."_

O único jeito de Charlie Swan deixá-los em paz era que eles estivessem mortos. O que não parecia muito agradável para Edward.

"Ah, bonequinha... O que nós vamos fazer da nossa vida?" - Edward correu os dedos pelo cabelo, tentando ver algo que ainda não tivesse visto.

O dia amanheceu e Edward continuava na mesma posição, deitado em sua cama, tentando pensar. Ele ouviu um carro parando lá fora e se lembrou de que Carmem havia comentado que Jasper devia vir para tratar alguns assuntos com os funcionários.

_"O senhor me desculpe." - Carmem havia dito enquanto eles conversavam - "Mas o Seu Jasper mudou muito. De vez em quando aparece com um pessoal por aqui, que só de olhar a gente vê que não é metido com coisa boa."_

_"E você acha que eles são envolvidos com o que, Carmem?" - Edward se preocupou um pouco, mas não demais. A verdade é que ele sabia que Jasper nunca havia sido nenhum santo._

_"Essa gente, por dinheiro, faz qualquer negócio. E o que mais me preocupa, não é nem que o Seu Jasper vá pelo mesmo caminho. O que mais me preocupa, é que alguém ofereça mais dinheiro para eles tirarem seu irmão do caminho."_

Edward levantou da cama em um pulo. Finalmente uma ideia havia lhe atingido. Era uma ideia arriscada, com certeza. Mas, tem horas, em que é preciso arriscar: é tudo ou nada.

"Edward?" - Jasper riu quando encontrou o irmão - "Já em pé?"

"Eu preciso muito falar com você!" - Edward agradeceu mentalmente que o irmão estivesse sozinho.

"Precisa mesmo ser agora? Eu ia até o..."

"Por favor, é coisa urgente!" - Edward o interrompeu.

"Está bem..." - Jasper o olhou, parecendo um pouco preocupado - "Será que a Carmem já passou o café?"

"Eu acho que sim." - Edward assentiu e os dois caminharam para dentro da casa.

"Então... O que houve?" - Jasper forçou um pouco, agora que já estava com sua xícara, e Carmem havia avisado que estava indo para casa.

"Preciso da sua ajuda, Jazz!"

"O que aconteceu?"

"Eu me apaixonei por uma pessoa..."

"E você espera que eu te dê conselhos? Que eu saiba, o galã da família sempre foi você." - Jasper riu, mas logo notou que Edward não estava fazendo o mesmo - "Qual é o problema, Edward? Não me diga que é uma mulher casada!"

"Mas é claro que não!"

"Então peça a garota em namoro! O que pode haver de tão complicado? Que pai não iria ficar feliz em saber que sua menina conquistou o coração de Edward Masen Cullen?"

"Charlie Swan." - Edward respondeu, sua voz sem emoção, quase um sussurro.

"Que piadinha sem graça, Edward!" - Jasper revirou os olhos antes de beber mais um gole de seu café. Edward não disse nada, apenas esperando que seu irmão percebesse - "É uma piada, não é?"

"Não. Eu me apaixonei por Isabella Swan. E ela se apaixonou por mim também."

"Você ficou maluco!" - Jasper estava completamente chocado.

"Por favor, Jazz. Eu preciso da sua ajuda: me ajuda a fugir com ela. Me ajuda a levar a Bella para bem longe daqui."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Sim, o Edward sabe que foi uma jogada bem arriscada contar ao Jasper, mas ele está apostando suas fichas que isso vai dar certo.**_

_**Cruzem os dedos para que o plano dele seja mesmo bom. Hehehe**_

_**Ah, sejam carinhosas com a beta Vivicki que não passou na prova prática do Detran e está tristinha =(**_

_**Calma, Vivicki! A segunda sempre é melhor.**_

_**Agora vou responder minhas reviews**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Até quarta-feira**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Vanessa Dark: **Um bebê eu acho que não acalmaria ninguém! Muito pelo contrário: Ia dar um reboliço danado!_

_**Kamila Ferreira: **É claro que o Charlie é mais malvado! Como assim? Tadinha deu..._

_**Rosana Tecshu: **Você toda doida! Rsrsrs A Bella tinha contado do casamento, obviamente! Rsrsrs_

_**Carol Machado: **"VCard" foi demais! Ainda bem que não aparece na cara, neh? Se o Charlie descobre vai dar probleminhas, com certeza._

_**Isa Alonso: **Acho que a chuva migrou daqui para o Rio, porque depois de sexta, o fim de semana foi super de sol. Só que não tem praia... Rsrsrs_

_**Dinda Cullen: **Tudo bem, já entendi! Tá aí: MAIS MAIS MAIS!_

_**Maah: **O Edward não quer nem saber desse Jacob. A única coisa que ele quer, é levar a mulher dele para bem longe dessa gente louca de Sant'Ana._

_**Kathyanne: **Porque eu não posso ficar contando as coisas antes da hora, ué! Vocês tem que esperar elas acontecerem na história, ué! Que menina curiosa, ué! Rsrsrs_

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **A Tânia tem cara de quem não consegue nem fazer omelete. _

_**Tatiana Campello: **Oun... Que bonitinha! *Aperta a bochecha_

_**Bruna: **Eu acho que a Tânia não tem capacidade para tanto. E o Edward iria preferir a omelete da Bella de qualquer maneira, então..._

_**Deh Cullen: **Calma, calma! O Edward-príncipe-no-cavalo-branco não há de permitir que a Bella durma sob o mesmo teto que Jacob Black! Jamais!_

_**Dindinham: **Porque a Tânia nasceu para se meter onde não foi chamada?_


	14. Riscos e Medos

**Sant'Ana - Capítulo 13  
>"<em>Riscos e Medos<em>"**

"Tudo bem. Eu já entendi o seu plano maluco. Só não entendi porque eu deveria te ajudar com essa loucura. Afinal, o que eu ganho com isso?"

Edward suspirou ao ouvir seu irmão perguntar. Esse era o momento em que ele esperava saber o que estava fazendo.

Jasper sempre se importou muito com o nome dos Masen. Com o que o nome representava, com tudo que o nome iria lhe oferecer. Edward sempre soube que uma das maiores razões para que Jasper não tivesse se importado em continuar estudando era que ele achava que já tinha tudo em Sant'Ana.

Dinheiro. Jasper sempre havia gostado dele.

E agora Edward esperava realmente que Carmem estivesse certa quando disse que as pessoas com quem Jasper andava fariam qualquer coisa por dinheiro. E que Jasper, havia se tornado como eles.

"Tudo o que é meu passa a ser seu. A fazenda, as casas, o dinheiro... Tudo o que Carlisle tem passa a ser de um único herdeiro. Eu só preciso de dinheiro o bastante para ir embora. Depois, é tudo seu."

"E quem me garante que você não vai voltar um dia, reivindicando a sua parte?"

"Eu garanto!" - Edward afirmou - "Vou voltar para que? Para deixar Charlie Swan ou o filho dele me matar? Eu só quero ir embora, Jazz. Eu quero a Bella, não o dinheiro."

"Eu não sei não..."

"Por favor, Jasper. Eu estou desesperado. Você sabe que eu não estaria te contando isso se não estivesse totalmente sem opções. Por favor, me ajuda!"

"E se não der certo? Esse seu plano é bem arriscado. O que acontece se não der certo?"

"Se não der certo, Jasper... Dificilmente eu estarei vivo para te dizer. Mas, se o que te preocupa é a herança, eu posso assinar o que você quiser, abrindo mão da minha parte, em seu favor."

"Você faria mesmo isso?" - Jasper o encarou - "Você faria mesmo tudo isso por causa de uma garota?"

"Pela Bella, eu faria sim. Nada disso que eu tenho realmente importa. Eu troco tudo por ela!"

"Você tem certeza de que essa garota também quer fugir com você, Edward? Isso tudo pode ser apenas um plano deles para..."

"Eu tenho certeza!" - Edward o interrompeu - "Eu tenho certeza do que nós sentimos um pelo outro, e ela já me deu provas o suficiente para que eu não tenha dúvidas de que é real."

"Se você diz..."

"E também, se for um plano... Não importa. Já disse que o que estou te oferecendo, é seu de qualquer maneira." - Edward deu de ombros - "Até porque, se você não me ajudar, eu vou ter que encontrar outra maneira."

"Eu preciso de algum tempo..." - Jasper suspirou - "Já disse que esse seu plano não é assim tão simples."

"Eu não tenho tempo, Jazz. O casamento da Bella está marcado para daqui um mês. Eu preciso tirá-la de lá antes disso."

"Um mês? Eu não sei se posso conseguir tudo antes disso!"

"Por favor, Jasper. Você conhece muita gente, eu sei que tem seus meios. Por favor..."

"Está bem. Eu vou tentar." - Jasper fez questão de frisar o "tentar". Ele ainda não estava bem certo de que aquele plano maluco podia dar certo.

"Obrigado!" - Edward sorriu.

"Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não continue achando que isso tudo é uma loucura."

"Eu sei que é uma loucura." - Edward assentiu - "Mas eu também sei que não posso mais viver sem ela."

"Pensa bem, Edward. Você tem certeza de que quer isso? Você pode ter a mulher que quiser, em Sant'Ana ou em qualquer outro lugar. Uma vez que você tenha aberto mão de seus direitos, eu mesmo vou fazer o necessário para que você não possa voltar atrás. Eu vou cobrar o que você está me oferecendo, aconteça o que acontecer!"

"Você consegue tudo o que eu te pedi e, no dia da minha partida, eu vou ao cartório e assino um documento, dizendo que abro mão de toda a herança dos Masen. O que acontecer daí para frente, é problema meu."

"Se é isso mesmo que você quer."

"Eu quero a Bella, você quer o dinheiro. Você me ajuda a ter o que eu quero, e eu te entrego o que você quer. Simples assim. Temos um acordo?"

"Amanhã eu volto para te dizer quanto tempo vamos precisar para deixar tudo pronto."  
>"Está bem. Eu vou estar esperando."<p>

Bella já devia ter lido a carta que Edward havia lhe enviado mais de mil vezes. Já estava até sabendo as palavras de cor, e quase podia ouvir a voz dele falando uma por uma.

Seu coração estava dividido entre o medo de que ele viesse mesmo buscá-la e algo acontecesse, e o medo de que ele não viesse buscá-la. E ela nem conseguia decidir qual das opções era a pior.

"_Minha boneca..."_

Bella suspirava cada vez que lia as palavras.

As promessas de Edward eram sua única esperança. As promessas de que ele viria buscá-la, de que eles ficariam juntos e seriam felizes.

Os dias vinham passando e Renée notou como Bella estava emagrecendo a olhos vistos. Nada parecia animá-la. Nem mesmo o enxoval.

Na verdade, o enxoval não a animava especialmente. Mas Renée preferia fingir que não notava esse detalhe.

Até Ângela já estava começando a ficar preocupada.

Afinal, já fazia alguns dias que Bella mal saía do quarto e, quando o fazia, geralmente era porque Renée queria levá-la a alguma loja, escolher algum bordado... Qualquer dessas coisas nas quais ela não estava nem um pouco interessada.

"Você precisa comer alguma coisa, Bells..." - Ângela insistiu. Já era quase hora do jantar e Bella não parecia ter sequer a intenção de se sentar a mesa. De novo.

"Estou sem fome."

"Mas faz dias que você não come direito."

"Não desce, Ang. Não consigo."

"Mas o que foi que aconteceu com você?"

"Eu acho que ele não vem mais, Ang..."

"Mas, Bells... De onde foi que você tirou isso?"

"Ele não apareceu mais, não deu nenhum sinal. Talvez ele tenha desistido. Mas também... Quem pode culpá-lo, não é? Quem ia querer passar por tudo isso por alguém como eu?"

"Não fala assim, Bells. Ele disse que ia precisar de algum tempo."

"Mas é que o meu tempo está se esgotando. E eu não sei o que fazer. Talvez eu deva aceitar que..."

"Shh!" - Ângela interrompeu a amiga - "Não fica colocando bobagem na sua cabeça."

"Ai, Ang..." - Bella suspirou bem antes da porta se abrir.

"Bella?" - Renée tentou sorrir como se nada estivesse acontecendo - "Filha, você não vai descer para jantar?"

"Estou sem fome, mãe."

"Filhinha..." - Renée suspirou e andou até a cama de Bella, sentando ao lado da filha - "Ângela, você nos deixa conversar um minutinho?"

"Claro, Dona Renée. Me desculpe. Eu vou indo, que preciso mesmo ficar com os meninos até a mãe chegar. E o pai, mal o sol se deita, e ele quer deitar também."

"Boa noite!"

"Boa noite, Dona Renée. Boa noite, Bells. Se cuida, está bem?"

"Boa noite, Ang." - Bella tentou sorrir aquele seu sorriso cansado.

"Filhinha..." - Renée segurou a mão de Bella assim que Ângela deixou o quarto, encostando a porta atrás de si - "Querida, o que está acontecendo com você?"

"Nada." - Bella deu de ombros - "Só não estou com fome."

"Há dias? Bella, eu sei que não está sendo fácil para você aceitar que seu pai tenha marcado seu casamento com o Jacob. Mas, filha... Ficar sem comer, adoecer, não vai ajudar em nada."

"Eu só não estou com fome, mãe. Só isso!"

"Bella, querida..." - Renée segurou o rosto de Bella com uma mão - "Se você está imaginando que adoecer vai fazer com que seu pai adie o casamento, eu acho que você devia pensar melhor. É mais fácil que, se ele notar que você está assim, acelere as coisas..."

"Eu não estou tentando fazer nada, mãe! Eu juro. Só... Não desce. Eu não consigo comer!"

"Está bem." - Renée suspirou - "Mas amanhã vamos precisar sair. Temos coisas do casamento para decidir."

"Tudo bem..." - Bella assentiu, sem qualquer emoção, e Renée a deixou sozinha outra vez.

Ângela voltou para sua casa, assim que saiu da sede da fazenda. Ela realmente iria cuidar dos irmãos enquanto sua mãe servia o jantar para os Swan. Ou melhor, enquanto ela servia o jantar para Renée - que era a única Swan que estava em casa e iria comer.

A figura meio escondida por perto da cerca, fez Ângela parar um segundo. Mas então ela disse a si mesma: só podia ser mesmo ele.

"Graças a Deus!" - Ela suspirou, olhando em volta para ter certeza de que ninguém estava a observando antes de correr até o lugar onde ele estava.

"Ângela!" - Edward sorriu quando ela se aproximou e ele teve certeza de quem era.

"Graças a Deus que é você!"

"Por quê?" - Edward se alarmou - "O que foi que aconteceu? A Bella está bem?"

"Está. É só que... Ela estava enlouquecendo com o seu sumiço! Já estava achando que você não vinha mais, que não a queria mais..."

"Ah... Eu... Eu devia ter dado um jeito de falar com você antes."

"Não é sua culpa, na verdade. É que a Bella está muito vulnerável com tudo o que está acontecendo. Mas eu tenho certeza de que ela vai ficar bem melhor quando souber que você apareceu." - Ângela sorriu - "Quer dizer... Você ainda..."

"Eu vou levar a Bella embora!" - Edward assentiu - "Eu vou!"

"Que bom! Ai, graças a Deus... Ela precisa muito de você, Edward. Você é a única pessoa que pode cuidar dela de verdade."

"Me desculpe por ter demorado tanto... Eu precisava ter certeza de que ia conseguir resolver tudo. Mas agora já consegui organizar as coisas, Ângela. Eu só preciso de mais três dias e nós vamos embora daqui de uma vez!"

"Três dias? Jura? Ah, isso é maravilhoso! Mas o que vocês dois vão fazer?"

"Eu tenho um plano, Ângela. Mas é melhor que você não saiba que plano é esse. Na verdade, quanto menos pessoas souberem, menos arriscado fica."

"Está certo!" - Ângela assentiu - "Se você acha que é melhor assim, não tem problema. Só me diz o que eu preciso fazer para ajudar."

"Diz para a Bella que eu vou levar ela daqui. Em três dias. Diz para ela ficar com tudo pronto e ser discreta, para ninguém notar que tem alguma coisa acontecendo."

"Ah, mas só se eu não contasse nada!" - Ângela riu - "Ou então... Eu já sei! Vou dizer a ela para ficar pronta, mas só vou contar o dia e a hora no momento certo. Como você disse, quanto menos pessoas souberem, menos arriscado é. E eu não vou deixar nem a Bella estragar a felicidade dela!"

"Boa ideia, Ângela!" - Edward sorriu - "Em três dias, nesse mesmo horário, eu volto. E te explico o que precisa ser feito."

"Pode deixar!" - Ângela assentiu - "Eu prometi para a Bella que ia ajudar, e eu vou fazer tudo o que for possível."

"Obrigado, Ângela. Eu nunca vou ter como te pagar o que você está fazendo por nós."

"Desde que você faça a Bella feliz, estamos quites."

Bella não tinha ânimo nem motivação para se levantar da cama há vários dias. Mas agora, depois de tanto tempo sem se alimentar de verdade, ela também não tinha mais forças para fazer absolutamente nada. A carta que Edward havia mandado por Ângela já não estava sustentando seu coração e o medo de que ele tivesse desistido de fugir com ela, estava cada vez mais forte.

Chorar durante a noite havia se tornado sua rotina. E Bella pensava o tempo todo no que iria fazer se fosse mesmo obrigada a se casar com Jacob Black.

Ela seria infeliz - isso seria o óbvio. Mas ela já estava começando a pensar em como faria para não ter filhos. Porque ela não queria condená-los a ter aquela mesma vida que ela vivia.

Ao menos... Ao menos ela havia se entregado a Edward, mesmo que tivesse sido uma única vez. Uma única vez para se lembrar como era ser feliz.

"Bells?" - A cabeça de Bella doeu quando ela tentou abrir os olhos. Ela nem notou que havia dormido. Principalmente porque ela havia estado acordada até o momento em que o sol havia começado a nascer - "Acorda."

"Ai, Ang... Me deixa dormir!" - Bella se virou para o outro lado, abraçando seu travesseiro e apertando a carta de Edward em sua mão.

"Está bem... Se você não quer saber quem apareceu ontem à noite..."

"Quem?" - Bella engoliu seco, sentindo seu coração disparar, abrindo seus olhos, mas encarando a parede ao invés de olhar para Ângela.

"Você sabe quem." - Ela podia ouvir o sorriso na voz de Ângela, então se virou para olhá-la - "Ele veio até a cerca. Ele ainda vem te buscar. Disse que precisa apenas de mais alguns dias, mas que você deve deixar tudo pronto. Na hora certa, você vai saber."

"Está falando sério?" - A voz de Bella quase não saiu. Seus olhos a ponto de transbordar.

"Você acha mesmo que eu mentiria para você sobre isso?" - Ângela sorriu.

"Ah, Ang!" - Bella sorriu de volta, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto.

"Mas você precisa se cuidar, Bells. Ele não vai gostar nada de te encontrar assim. E você precisa estar forte para ir embora daqui. São só mais alguns dias. Você precisa fazer um esforço, está bem?"

"Hu-hum." - Bella assentiu.

"Então, vem. Vamos descer e você tenta comer alguma coisa. De noite eu vou te ajudar a preparar uma mala. Você tem que estar pronta para partir a qualquer momento!"

"Obrigada, Ang."

"Só me faça um favor: vá para bem longe de Sant'Ana. E seja muito feliz!"

"Eu prometo." - Bella sorriu e Ângela a abraçou.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Menino Edward tão bonito, jurando que leva Bellinha embora!**_

_**Coisinha fofa da autora.**_

_**Vocês confiam nele?**_

_**Bom, ele só não pode contar o plano para vocês. Sabe como é: Muita gente sabendo, deixa o plano mais arriscado.**_

_**Agora eu vou ali responder minhas reviews.**_

_**Boa quarta – Até sexta.**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Daia Matos: **Todas esperamos que o Edward esteja bem certinho em apostar no Jasper._

_**Vanessa Dark: **Ah, mas em um futuro bem longe de Sant'Ana, não é? Porque um bebê nessa situação não vai dar certo._

_**Rezinha77: **Não que o Jasper não seja odioso se ele ajudar só por causa do dinheiro, mas... Na atual circunstância, se ajudar, já está valendo._

_**Isa Alonso: **Parece que o Edward ainda está acreditando que o Jasper vai ajudar. Veremos._

_**Maah: **O Edward prefere o "mano a mano" com a Bella. Rsrsrs_

_**Kathyanne: **A Bella não foi corajosa, não – Foi o desespero._

_**Deh Cullen: **Tem que terminar o capítulo no momento "u-hu" para prender o telespectador! Rsrsrs_

_**Tatiana Campello: **O Edward tem um plano: confiem nele!_

_**Dinda Cullen: **Eu sempre posto! Segunda-quarta-sexta! Juro!_

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **O Edward está parecendo confiante na ajuda do Jasper._

_**Bruna: **Bom, tem gente que faz de tudo por dinheiro. Esperamos que o Jasper seja assim._


	15. Falta Pouco

***Link vestido da Bella: no meu perfil.**

**Agradeçam a Vivicki pela ajuda com o modelo :)**

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Sant'Ana – Capítulo 14**

"**_Pouco tempo_"**

"Bella? Veio comer, filha?"

"Vim."

"Ah..." - Renée sorriu, quase emocionada - "Que bom, Bella. Senta aqui com a mãe. E me conta: o que foi que te arrancou daquele quarto finalmente?"

"Nada. Só... Eu e a Ângela estávamos conversando, e eu fiquei pensando: falta tão pouco para eu ir embora dessa casa, não é? Então, é melhor aproveitar os meus dias com a minha família."

"Ai, Bella... Não fale assim. Nós vamos nos ver depois que você se casar. Você fala como se fosse morar em outro país!"

"Mas não vai ser a mesma coisa, não é? Nós não vamos mais tomar o café da manhã juntas todos os dias."

"Isso é." - Renée sorriu - "Mas, então: o que você quer comer? Tem bolo de milho. Mas se você quiser alguma coisa que não tem, eu mando fazer na hora!"

"Não precisa, mãe. O que tem está muito bom. E eu também não como tanto assim, não é?"

"Claro..." - Renée riu - "É que eu já estava ficando preocupada com você. Tão magrinha, tão delicadinha... E ainda sem comer. O seu vestido ia acabar ficando largo."

"Meu vestido?" - Bella perguntou, realmente sem entender, enquanto se servia do leite.

"Seu vestido de noiva, Bella."

"Ah..."

"Aliás, nós precisamos ir experimentar o vestido. A costureira já sabia suas medidas, e eu tomei a liberdade de escolher o modelo, mas você precisa experimentar se nós quisermos que fique mesmo perfeito."

Bella teve vontade de dizer que não fazia a mínima questão de que o vestido ficasse perfeito. Se Deus fosse bom, ela nem o usaria. E, se ela acabasse tendo que usá-lo, nada mais importava - bonita ou feia, bem vestida ou não, ela estaria fadada à infelicidade.

Mas Edward havia dito que ela precisava ser forte, e não deixar que ninguém desconfiasse que ela estava indo embora, então ela engoliu a verdade e tentou parecer resignada.

"Tudo bem, mãe. Pode marcar. Eu vou experimentar o vestido."

"Oh, minha filha... Eu não vou nem perguntar o que foi que a Ângela te disse, mas eu vou me lembrar de agradecer."

"A Ângela é minha melhor amiga no mundo, mãe."

"Eu tenho uma ideia! Porque nós não levamos a Ângela quando você for experimentar seu vestido, e mandamos fazer um vestidinho para ela ir ao seu casamento também?" - Renée sorriu com sua própria ideia.

"Eu acho que ela vai gostar muito. Eu não me lembro da Ang ter feito um vestido desde... nossa primeira comunhão."

"É verdade. Seu pai deixou que eu fizesse um vestido branco para ela também. E vocês duas estavam lindas! Apesar de você sempre ter sido especial!"

"Mãe!" - Bella disse, em tom de bronca.

"Filha, eu sei que você não gosta que eu fale assim, mas a verdade é que você é como uma princesa em Sant'Ana. Você tem um nome, uma família... A melhor herança da cidade."

"Pois eu preferia não ter nada disso. Mas poder ser feliz."

"Filha!" - Foi a vez de Renée bronquear.

"Mãe..." - Bella suspirou - "É melhor nós mudarmos de assunto, não é? Eu vou ver o vestido, eu estou fazendo o que você quer... Não vamos brigar. Por favor."

"Está bem." - Renée firmou seu sorriso, como se, de repente, a pequena discussão nem tivesse acontecido - "Mas eu ainda não vi você comendo nada. Prova o bolo: está uma delícia!"

O vestido era realmente muito bonito. O vestido perfeito para a "princesa de Sant'Ana" que Renée idealizava em Bella.

"Ficou muito bonito." - Ângela comentou depois de fechar o zíper para Bella.

"Ficou maravilhoso!" - Renée corrigiu - "Não ficou filha? Olha só: você está até emocionada! Oun, minha menina... Você vai estar linda no dia do seu casamento! Sabe o que eu estava pensando? É melhor prender ou deixar o cabelo solto?"

"Eu acho que um meio preso seria o mais correto." - A costureira opinou e Renée engatou uma discussão animada com ela sobre as vantagens de cada penteado.

"Você está bem?" - Ângela aproveitou a distração para perguntar baixinho - "O vestido ficou lindo em você."

"Me ajuda a tirar, Ang? Essa renda está me pinicando."

"Oh! Mas isso é impossível!" - A costureira respondeu na mesma hora, como se estivesse prestando atenção nas duas conversas ao mesmo tempo. Não era à toa que todo mundo dizia que ela era uma das maiores fofoqueiras da cidade - "Eu usei a melhor renda! Vinda direto da capital!"

"É só que ela está nervosa com o casamento!" - Renée riu, tentando disfarçar - "Sabe como é. Nessa idade, todas nós ficamos assim."

"Bom, pelo menos aquelas que se conservam para depois da cerimônia, não é mesmo?" - A costureira sorriu, fazendo uma sutil referência ao caso de Renée ter chegado ao altar grávida - "O que anda tão raro..."

"Mas a minha filha é uma moça de família. E Charlie mataria qualquer homem que ousasse lhe fazer mal!"

"Ah, sim. Com toda certeza!" - A costureira assentiu - "Bellinha, eu ouvi dizer que o seu noivo irá se candidatar ao cargo de prefeito. É verdade?"

"E o que isso tem a ver com um vestido?" - René interrompeu.

"Nada." - A mulher deu de ombros - "Eu só estava perguntando. Afinal, se o filho de Billy ganhar, quero ter uns modelos novos para você usar na cerimônia da posse."

"Se ele ganhar, a minha filha vai usar um modelo vindo da capital!"

"Eu não faria isso. A última primeira dama a usar um vestido feito aqui em Sant'Ana foi a avó de dona Esme Masen. E depois deles, nunca se viu um prefeito com tanto apoio nessa cidade. Eu ainda me lembro de minha mãe contando que havia costurado o vestido da posse e que todos ficaram maravilhados por ela ter usado um modelo costurado por alguém daqui mesmo."

"Pois os Masen estão no passado." - René ralhou - "Agora é tempo dos Black! Aliás, dos Swan-Black. Não é, querida?"

"Claro, mamãe." - Bella assentiu, sem emoção - "Mas agora a senhora me ajuda a tirar o vestido? Eu estou ficando sufocada."

"Mas é claro que está! Essa renda está muito alta. Você não viu isso?" - Ela encarou a costureira com um ar meio prepotente, que até lembrou um pouco Charlie - "É melhor tirar meio centímetro, antes que a minha filha acabe morrendo sufocada!"

"Como a senhora quiser." - A mulher assentiu, indo pegar seus alfinetes - "Estamos aqui apenas para satisfazer a cliente!"

"E fofocar..." - Ângela cochichou no ouvido de Bella e as duas acabaram rindo baixinho.  
>As alterações requisitadas foram marcadas no vestido antes que Bella pudesse finalmente tirá-lo.<p>

"Argh! Meu pescoço está coçando até agora" - Bella coçou o pescoço, que já estava vermelho, assim que ela e Ângela entraram em seu quarto - "Ai, Ângela... Será que alguém notou alguma coisa? Eu queria ter fingido que está tudo bem, mas o vestido realmente estava me deixando louca!"

"Acho que ninguém notou nada. Além da óbvia rejeição do seu corpo ao vestido do casamento com Jacob Black." - Ângela riu um pouco - "Mas acho bom você parar de coçar seu pescoço, ou isso vai acabar virado uma ferida gigante."

"Vou passar uma água para ver se melhora..."

"Boa ideia!" - Ângela assentiu enquanto Bella ia até o banheiro, tentar "acalmar sua pele."

"Acho que vai melhorar..." - Bella comentou, enquanto se secava com uma toalha - "Só espero não ter que experimentar o vestido outra vez."

"No fim das contas, o vestido é bem bonito."

"O vestido é bonito, mas é o que ele representa que me faz ficar assim. Se eu pudesse usá-lo com outra pessoa, seria um sonho! Mas agora me sinto como se tivesse sido enganada: me servi com o melhor prato, mas ele estava estragado e não tem sabor nenhum."

"Falando em outra pessoa..." - Ângela sorriu, tentando mudar a expressão triste que estava no rosto de Bella - "Precisamos deixar suas coisas prontas para o momento certo!"

"Claro." - Bella assentiu - "Mas... O que eu devo levar?"

"Nada pesado. Eu não sei se você vai precisar carregar e não queremos que você fique para trás por estar com algo pesado demais. E tudo o que tiver de valioso: vocês podem precisar!"

"Está certo. Eu vou levar tudo que eu tenho e é de valor. E só uma ou duas trocas de roupa. Depois, eu dou um jeito!"

"Sim, você pode conseguir roupas em qualquer lugar."

"Espero que a mãe deixe você ficar com as minhas roupas. E espero que ela nunca descubra que você me ajudou."

"Talvez ela consiga compreender que você só está tentando ser feliz."

"Eu não sei se ela compreende esse conceito, Ang."

"Ela tem que compreender. Não foi por isso que ela engravidou do seu pai? Pode ter sido uma ideia errada, e com certeza não acabou como ela imaginava, mas sua mãe queria ser feliz."

"Como se o dinheiro dos Swan pudesse comprar alguma felicidade..." - Bella suspirou - "Eu só espero que Rosalie não pense dessa maneira. Emmett gosta muito dela e eu queria que meu irmão pudesse ser realmente feliz."

"Rosalie não é a melhor pessoa do mundo, mas também não é tão difícil assim gostar do seu irmão: ele sempre foi legal, apesar da pressão de Charlie."

"Sim." - Bella concordou - "Nem sei como ele conseguiu..."

"Bom, na verdade... Foi da mesma maneira que você conseguiu." - Ângela deu de ombros.

"Mas com ele sempre foi pior. Charlie nunca quis criar nenhum vínculo comigo, então era fácil não querer agradá-lo. Mas ele até tentou ser um pai com o Emmett - mesmo que da maneira dele. E um pai presente é bem mais influente."

"Bom, eu acho que é melhor pararmos de conversar e começarmos a trabalhar!" - Ângela desviou o assunto ao ver a tristeza nos olhos de Bella.

"Mas você não acha que a minha mãe vai estranhar se me ver mexendo nas coisas?"

"Nós dizemos que estamos começando a dar uma olhada no que você vai levar para sua casa nova. Não chega nem a ser mentira, não é?"

Bella e Ângela separaram aquilo que era de valor em um porta-joias. Ela teve medo que Renée notasse que tudo havia sumido e achou melhor deixar tudo separado, mas guardá-los somente na hora de partir.

"Ang... Você acha que ele vai demorar?"

"Quem?" – Ângela tentou não rir, se fazendo de desentendida.

"Você sabe!" – Bella riu.

"Eu acho que não. Ele tem tanta pressa quanto você."

"Como é que ele parecia? Ele estava bem?"

"Ele parecia muito bonito. Como sempre foi."

"Isso eu sei." – Bella sorriu – "Quero dizer... Ele parecia ansioso?"

"Claro que sim. E ele parecia bem preocupado com você!"

"Você não contou que eu..."

"Não, eu não contei. Mas devia ter contado! Que era para ele te dar uma bela bronca por ficar fazendo greve de fome."

"Eu não fiz greve de fome!" – Bella protestou – "Apenas não conseguia comer. Mas agora já estou me esforçando, não estou?"

"Acho bom mesmo! Porque eu não quero que ele desista de você por estar magra demais!"

"Ai, Ang!" – Bella bateu no ombro da amiga, enquanto as duas riam.

Felizmente, para Bella, Jacob não parecia muito interessado em "noivar no sofá da sala". Desde o jantar de noivado, ele ainda não havia aparecido outra vez. Mas era fácil entender: para que tentar conquistar aquilo que se tem certeza de já possuir? Jacob sabia que não tinha o coração de Bella, mas já havia comprado sua companhia.

Toda noite, quando se deitava, Bella ficava ouvindo a conversa dos homens que ficavam fora da casa. Charlie era meio obsessivo com isso, e eles nunca ficavam com a casa totalmente fora de vigilância.

Bella ficava pensando o que Edward poderia ter em mente para conseguir tirá-la de lá.

E não demorou muito para que ela descobrisse.

"Bells?" – Ângela chamou baixinho, entrando no quarto de maneira sorrateira.

"Ang?"

"Shh. Não faça barulho." – Ângela se aproximou – "Você pode me ouvir? Presta bem atenção!"

"Hu-hum..."

"Você vai embora agora. Tudo bem?" – Ângela perguntou e o coração de Bella disparou tão alto que ela teve medo de até Charlie ouvir – "Pega todas as suas coisas e fica pronta. Eu vou descer e entregar o café para os homens lá fora. Quando eu estiver lá fora, e eles estiverem distraídos, eu quero que você pegue tudo, e sem fazer barulho nenhum, você vai sair pela porta dos fundos e correr o máximo que você puder até chegar à minha casa. O Edward vai estar te esperando na cerca. Está bem?"

"Hu-hum."

"Certo. Agora pega tudo."

"Ang?"

"Oi?"

"Muito obrigada!"

"Não me agradeça ainda. Pega tudo e vai embora. Eu encontro vocês na fazenda dos Masen."

O coração de Bella estava tão disparado e a adrenalina corria por suas veias como uma droga, deixando-a mais acordada do que ela jamais havia se sentido.

Ela fez o que Ângela havia dito e jogou as joias em sua mala antes de ficar vigiando a janela, esperando que Ângela distraísse os homens para que ela pudesse correr.

Rumo à sua liberdade. Rumo à Edward.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X**_

_**Vanessa Dark: **Acho que agora está chegando o momento de descobrirmos se Jasper ajudará ou não._

_**Rosana Tecshu: **Shhh. Não faz barulho e não conta nada para ninguém. Rsrsrs_

_**Carol Machado: **Já disse que, no momento, não importa o motivo. Desde que ajude, já está bom._

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **Ih, calma! Está mais nervosa que a Bella!_

_**Maah: **Alguém tinha que ser fofo e perfeito. E é óbvio que seria o Edward._

_**Isa Alonso: **Continue de dedos cruzados e vamos ver no que vai dar!_

_**Dinda Cullen: **Postando._

_**Kamila Ferreira: **Pessimista você, hein? Calma! Rsrsrs_

_**Bruna**: Porque "A Bella que se cuide"? Não entendi..._

_**Deh Cullen: **E aí, aguentou até sexta? (E eu ainda atrasei toda!)_

_**Daia Matos: **Dinheiro é a moeda de troca do mundo, uai! Rsrsrs_

_**Tatiana Campello: **Continue confiando. Esse é o momento!_


	16. Fuga Noturna

**Sant'Ana - Capítulo 15**

**"_Fuga noturna_"**

Assim que Ângela apareceu na varanda da casa, Bella pegou sua pequena mala e abriu a porta do quarto, tendo o máximo de cuidado para não fazer nenhum barulho.

A casa estava em silêncio. Ela não sabia se todos já estavam dormindo, ou se alguém ainda nem tinha voltado, mas também não importava. Sua preocupação agora era chegar até o primeiro andar.

Se alguém a visse, ela até poderia tentar dizer que estava apenas indo beber água. Mas a pessoa teria que estar muito desatenta para não notar que ela não estava de camisola, e ainda carregava uma mala.

Degrau por degrau, ela desceu as escadas, rezando para que nenhuma tábua rangesse debaixo de seus pés.

Ângela havia encostado a porta da frente, para que Bella pudesse passar pela sala, sem ser vista pelos homens lá fora. Ela podia ouvir a conversa deles e Ângela, então seguiu rapidamente para a cozinha.

A porta dos fundos já estava aberta, e Bella respirou fundo ao encarar a escuridão lá fora. Ela sabia que o caminho era longo e que não seria tão fácil chegar até a casa de Ângela. Mas ela também sabia que não tinha apenas que tentar: ela simplesmente tinha que conseguir.

Ela engoliu seco uma última vez antes de deixar a varanda da casa, encarando a direção em que tinha que seguir. Uma olhada em volta garantiu que não havia ninguém na parte de trás da casa, então ela começou a correr.

Seu coração estava tão disparado que ela podia ouvi-lo pulsando em seu ouvido.

Bella correu até não conseguir mais. Mas, ao menos, ela já estava a uma boa distância da sede da fazenda quando passou a andar. Sua respiração estava tão alta que ela mal podia ouvir o típico barulho dos insetos no meio do mato.

O caminho parecia mais curto essa noite.

Ou talvez fosse ela, que percorreria qualquer distância para poder ficar com Edward.

Finalmente Bella avistou a cerca que dividia a fazenda dos Swan das terras que pertenciam aos Masen e seu coração pareceu disparar ainda mais.

Ela tentou enxergar alguma coisa entre as árvores, mas não conseguiu identificar nenhuma silhueta humana.

Ela correu outra vez. Dessa vez, em direção à cerca, se afastando da casa dos Weber. Ela não queria que eles desconfiassem do barulho lá fora.

Algo se mexeu no meio das árvores, e ela viu a silhueta se aproximando da cerca, na mesma direção para onde ela seguia.

Faltava tão pouco...

A figura atravessou um dos buracos da cerca e continuou seguindo na direção de Bella.

Estava escuro. Apenas a lua cheia iluminava aquela parte das fazendas. A lâmpada do lado de fora da casa de Ângela era fraca demais para iluminar até aquele canto da cerca.

Só quando os dois chegaram bem perto, Bella pode ter certeza: era ele.

Edward sorria triunfante, enquanto corria em direção a ela também, e os dois se encontraram em um abraço tão apertado, e tão ofegante.

Bella se deixou afundar contra o peito de Edward, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto.

As lágrimas eram a única expressão possível para todo aquele turbilhão de emoções que estava em seu peito. A saudade de dias - que mais pareciam a eternidade - sem poder vê-lo, a incerteza que foi se acumulando com a demora, a dúvida de que ele ainda a quisesse, o medo de não conseguir fugir, a adrenalina da corrida, a dor em seu peito causada pela respiração entrecortada...

"Minha bonequinha..." - Edward apertou Bella contra si o máximo que pôde, afundando seu rosto nos cabelos da garota.

Ela ergueu seu rosto e eles apoiaram suas testas um segundo, antes de se beijar.

Aquele beijo... Ele era capaz de fazer com que Bella desistisse de tudo um milhão de vezes mais. E de novo. Todas as vezes que fossem necessárias, até que ela fosse de Edward para sempre.

Ela suspirou quando eles se afastaram apenas o suficiente para que Edward segurasse o rosto de Bella entre suas mãos e a olhasse nos olhos.

"Você está bem?"

"Hu-hum." - Ela sorriu ao vê-lo sorrir. Era tão perfeito estar assim perto dele outra vez.

"Vem, nós precisamos ir para casa. Eu combinei com a Ângela que a esperaríamos lá."

Edward levou a mala de Bella, enquanto eles atravessavam o campo que terminava na casa sede da fazenda dos Masen. Eles não disseram nada, mas palavras não eram necessárias. Eles estavam de mãos dadas. Eles estavam juntos.

A porta da casa estava apenas encostada e os dois entraram pela sala. O coração de Bella continuava disparado, então Edward a guiou até o sofá.

"Senta. Eu vou pegar um copo de água para você."

Parecia tudo tão irreal, e da mesma forma, tudo tão certo. Bella sequer conhecia o plano de Edward, mas confiava plenamente que ele faria tudo certo e eles ficariam juntos para sempre.

"Aqui." - Edward sorriu ao estender o copo para Bella, sorrindo enquanto se deixava sentar ao seu lado.

"Obrigada." - Bella sorriu de volta antes de tomar um grande gole do líquido.

"Como você está?" - Edward perguntou, enquanto afastava uma mecha do cabelo de Bella para trás de sua orelha.

"Feliz." - Bella sorriu ao confessar.

"Eu também, minha bonequinha." - Edward sorriu de volta - "Mas ainda estamos na metade do caminho. Antes do dia começar a clarear, nós vamos embora de Sant'Ana. Eu só preciso esperar o meu irmão..."

"Seu irmão? Mas ele pode me ver aqui..."

"Não se preocupa, meu amor. Eu contei tudo ao Jasper, mas ele está nos ajudando."

"Seu irmão está te ajudando a fugir comigo?" - Bella parecia desconfiada.

"Sim..." - Edward assentiu - "Eu só preciso que ele me diga que está tudo certo e traga o restante das coisas que eu pedi que ele providenciasse para nós."

"Porque seu irmão faria isso?"

"Porque se eu for embora, toda a herança passa a ser de um único Masen." - Edward deu de ombros, como se o motivo agora fosse o que menos importava.

"É por isso que ele está te ajudando?" - Bella fez uma careta - "Edward, você não acha que ele vai nos entregar?"

"E o que ele ganharia com isso?"

"Nós dois estaríamos mortos!"

"Fique calma, meu amor! Vai dar tudo certo: Jasper vai ajudar!"

"Se você diz..."

"Eu o conheço, Bella. E ele vai ajudar." - Edward segurou o rosto de Bella com uma mão - "Eu não te colocaria em perigo desnecessariamente. Você confia em mim?"

"Claro que sim!" - Bella afirmou - "Eu confio em você."

"Obrigado." - Edward sorriu - "Eu senti tantas saudades..."

"Eu também..." - Bella sorriu de volta.

Os dois se assustaram quando alguém bateu na porta. Só podia ser Ângela, mas mesmo assim o coração de Bella disparou como se pudesse ser Charlie e ele fosse arrastá-la de volta para casa.

"Calma." - Edward sorriu antes de seguir até a porta, para abri-la - "Ângela."

"Hey!" - A garota sorriu e ele abriu espaço para que ela entrasse - "Bells! Você conseguiu! Está tudo bem?"

"Tudo." - A garota assentiu.

"Alguém desconfiou de alguma coisa?" - Edward perguntou.

"Graças a Deus, não. Eu servi o café, como faço toda noite, e voltei para casa. Ninguém notou nada de estranho."

"Ótimo!"

"E agora? O que vocês dois vão fazer?"

"Nós vamos embora antes do dia clarear. Só temos que esperar o meu irmão."

"Seu irmão?" - Ângela se surpreendeu. Apesar de estar ajudando, ela também não sabia muito sobre o plano de Edward - "Ele sabe de tudo?"

"Não se preocupe." - Edward sorriu, tentando tranquilizá-la - "Ele só está ajudando."

"Se você diz..." - Ângela meio que deu de ombros. Apesar de tudo, até agora, o plano parecia estar dando certo. E, de toda forma, eles não tinham lá muitas opções - "E para onde vocês vão?"

"Sem destino." - Edward sorriu.

"Porque vocês não tem um destino mesmo, ou porque é melhor que eu não saiba?"

"Nós vamos sair de Sant'Ana e passar algum tempo viajando. Ainda não temos um destino definido."

"Mas como eu vou saber que vocês estão bem?" - Ângela franziu suas sobrancelhas - "Bells... Eu não vou ficar sossegada sem saber que vocês realmente conseguiram."

"Eu dou um jeito de te avisar, Ang."

"Não. É muito perigoso, Bella." - Edward bronqueou - "Não podemos dar nenhuma dica aos seus pais sobre a nossa localização..."

"Mas e se... Se eu mandasse um cartão postal?"

"Qualquer pessoa pode pegar a correspondência!"

"Mas eu não preciso escrever meu nome! Na verdade, eu não preciso escrever nada! Eu simplesmente mando um cartão postal do lugar onde escolhermos para ficar, sem nada escrito. A Ang vai saber que só pode ser meu."

Edward suspirou, e pareceu ponderar sobre a ideia, antes de finalmente decidir concordar.

"Está bem..."

"Mesmo?" - Bella sorriu.

"Claro. Acho que se for assim, não tem problema."

"Então você já sabe, Ang! Quando nós escolhermos um lugar para ficar, eu vou te mandar um cartão postal, sem nada escrito."

"E se alguém vir o cartão, você pode dizer que se inscreveu em um daqueles clubes sobre troca de cartões, mas que já está desistindo, porque não gostou." - Edward instruiu.

"Certo!" - Ângela assentiu com um sorriso - "E agora? O que mais posso fazer?"

"Você já fez mais do que poderíamos ter pedido, Ângela. Agora estamos por nossa conta. Acho melhor que você volte para casa antes que alguém perceba que você ou a Bella sumiram e as coisas se compliquem para você, ou para a sua família."

"Está certo." - Ângela suspirou - "Eu vou sentir sua falta, Bells..."

"Eu também." - Bella tentou sorrir, mas já sentia as lágrimas queimando seus olhos.

"Cuide-se, por favor. E seja muito feliz" - Ângela sussurrou para Bella, enquanto as duas se abraçavam apertado.

"Espera o meu cartão." - Bella fungou, enquanto as primeiras lágrimas teimosas começavam a escapar.

"Eu vou esperar!"

A despedida das duas foi emocionada. Mas também, não poderia ser diferente. Afinal, Ângela, com toda certeza, seria a pessoa de quem Bella mais sentiria falta em Sant'Ana.

"Me desculpe por não poder pagar tudo o que você fez por nós dois..."

"Não se preocupe. Apenas faça minha amiga feliz."

"Eu vou fazer todo o possível." - Edward sorriu, olhando para Bella - "E um pouquinho mais também!"

Depois que Ângela finalmente partiu, seguindo para sua casa, onde dormiria - ou tentaria - até que alguém descobrisse que Bella não estava mais na fazenda dos Swan, os dois ficaram ali, na fazenda dos Masen, sozinhos.

"E o que nós fazemos agora? Seu irmão vai demorar?"

"Ele ainda deve demorar umas boas horas."

"O que ele vem trazer, Edward?"

"Documentos. Documentos novos, com novos nomes, para que nós possamos ser novas pessoas, em um novo lugar..."

"Documentos novos... Eu achei que esse tipo de coisa só acontecesse nos filmes..."

"Nossa história daria um ótimo filme." - Edward sorriu - "E vai ser um filme de final feliz, bonequinha. Eu prometo. Eu vou te tirar de Sant'Ana, e te fazer minha mulher, nem que para isso eu tenha que deixar de ser quem sou."

"Meu Romeu..." - Bella acariciou o rosto de Edward.

"Minha Julieta." - Edward sorriu de volta, antes de beijá-la - "Sabe, ainda temos algumas horas. E está tão quente, e você correu até aqui... Você não gostaria de tomar um banho comigo?"

"Hu-hum..." - Bella assentiu, mordendo o lábio inferior.

"É? Então vem..."

Os dois tomaram banhos juntos, embora Bella tenha ficado com um pouco de vergonha de ficar nua na frente de Edward.

"Não precisa ter vergonha de mim..." - Edward sorriu quando ela corou, assim que Edward afastou uma alça do vestido dela - "Eu sou seu marido, lembra? E você... você é a mulher mais linda que eu já vi!"

Os beijos, os carinhos... Bella se sentia viva outra vez, só por ter as mãos de Edward tocando sua pele.

"Estava com saudades do seu cheiro." - Edward sorriu. Os dois deitados na cama em que haviam feito amor pela primeira vez - "É tão bom ter você aqui."

"É muito bom estar aqui..." - Bella sorriu de volta, aconchegada aos braços de Edward.

"Depois que o meu irmão chegar, você vai ter que confiar em mim, está bem? Eu preciso que você faça tudo que eu disser."

"Hu-hum." - Bella assentiu.

"Eu vou te levar embora, minha boneca. E, depois que nós estivermos bem longe daqui, eu vou te dar uma vida de princesa!"

"Eu não preciso de uma vida de princesa." - Bella sorriu - "Eu só preciso do meu príncipe encantado..."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Primeira etapa: Concluída.**_

_**Bella já está na casa dos Masen.**_

_**Agora, rumo à próxima etapa: Sair de Sant'Ana.**_

_**Fiquem calmas, fiquem calmas! **_

_**Antes que o dia comece a clarear, eles irão partir.**_

_**Aliás, falando nisso, me deixa ir lá ver isso. Rsrsrs**_

_**Até quarta-feira.**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Gabriela Swan: **Você acha que eu ia escrever a Bella tropeçando, rolando um penhasco e nunca mais sendo encontrada? Eu também não sou tão má assim! Rsrsrs_

_**Dinda Cullen: **MAIS, MAIS, MAIS! Rsrsrs_

_**Daia Matos: **Reação do povo, vocês ainda vão ter que esperar para saber._

_**Vanessa Dark: **Quando eu comecei a escrever a fic, minha intenção era escrever uma história que pudesse se passar em qualquer lugar e em qualquer época. Algumas pessoas já me disseram que sempre imaginam uma fic de época, com a Bella vestida de Sinhá Moça. É o que você imaginar!_

_**Rosana Tecshu: **Plano do Edward ultrassecreto! Quase do FBI! Rsrsrs_

_**Carol Machado: **Shh! Fala baixo, que não é para ninguém saber que a Ângela sabe de alguma coisa._

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **Hum... Continue de dedos cruzados, porque ainda estamos na etapa um da fuga._

_**Maah: **A maioria das pessoas prefere tentar conviver com o que a vida dá e se conformar com a situação._

_**Kathyanne: **Todo mundo defende o Emmett, mas morre de medo do Jasper... Vai entender vocês!_

_**Bruna:** A Ângela é a única pessoa boazinha de coração em Sant'Ana. Rsrsrs_

_**Carla Garcia: **Hum... Vai ter que ficar ansiosa até quarta-feira. _

_**Isa Alonso: **Ah, menina! Não faça drama! Aposto que você sobreviveu._

_**Deh Cullen: **Você também! Pare de drama! Tem que ficar calma! Rsrsrs_


	17. Fuga ao amanhecer

**Sant'Ana - Capítulo 16  
>"<em>Fuga ao amanhecer<em>"**

Edward e Bella passaram a noite abraçados. Estar assim depois de tanto tempo, para eles, era a definição de paraíso.

"Você emagreceu." - Edward comentou, correndo um dedo pelo osso do ombro de Bella, que agora parecia um pouco mais proeminente.

"É..." - Bella desviou o olhar.

"Me desculpe..." - Edward suspirou - "Eu demorei demais, não foi? Ângela disse que você achou que eu não quisesse mais ir embora com você. Eu não queria te deixar preocupada. Só queria estar com tudo certo, e..."

"Está tudo bem agora. Esquece." - Bella segurou o rosto de Edward e sorriu, tentando mostrar que estava mesmo tudo bem - "Não foi sua culpa."

"Claro que foi minha culpa, Bella. Se eu não tivesse demorado tanto..."

"Não foi sua culpa. Foi toda a situação. Foi meu pai dizendo que eu teria que me casar com Jacob e tudo isso... A comida simplesmente não descia. Mas agora vai ficar tudo bem."

"Quando Ângela me contou sobre o casamento, eu... Eu não podia permitir que outro homem te levasse até o altar. E aquele seu plano de se casar com ele e fugir depois? Aquilo foi absolutamente fora de questão!"

"Eu estava apavorada! Não sabia o que fazer. Eu jamais me casaria com ele sabendo que existia outra opção!"

"Você jura?"

"Estou aqui, não estou?" - Bella sorriu.

"Sim, está. Graças a Deus."

Bella sentiu medo ao ouvir o barulho de um carro se aproximando lá fora. Ela sabia que já estava com Edward há algumas horas e cada minuto parecia mais perigoso. Se alguém descobrisse onde ela estava, as coisas não acabariam bem, com certeza.

"Só pode ser o Jasper." - Edward tentou acalmá-la, mas essas palavras não a estavam acalmando nem um pouco. Bella ainda não sabia o que esperar daquele "Masen" - "Vista-se e pegue suas coisas. Eu vou recebê-lo e nós já vamos partir."

Edward se levantou, pegando sua camisa, mas Bella continuava imóvel. Ele a olhou e ela parecia tão assustada, então ele se sentou ao seu lado outra vez e segurou seu rosto entre as mãos.

"Vai ficar tudo bem. Você precisa confiar em mim agora, ou nós não vamos conseguir."

"Eu confio em você."

"Então confie quando eu digo que o Jasper só vai ajudar. O meu plano vai dar certo."

"Mas eu nem sei qual é o seu plano."

"Está certo..." - Edward suspirou, franzindo o cenho - "Me desculpe por isso também. Eu já devia ter te contado o que estamos fazendo, não é? Agora eu preciso receber o Jasper, mas assim que entrarmos no carro, eu vou te contar tudo, está bem?"

"Hu-hum."

"Certo." - Edward sorriu antes de beijá-la - "Agora se troca e pega suas coisas. Nós temos que sair na hora certa."

"E as suas coisas?"

"Já estão no carro." - Edward sorriu - "Eu tenho pressa."

Edward depositou um beijo na testa de Bella antes de sair do quarto, fechando os botões de sua camisa, e seguindo para o andar de baixo. Jasper já o esperava, sentado no sofá, com um pacote feito em papel pardo e um envelope branco.

"Você conseguiu tudo o que eu pedi?"

"Eu disse que conseguiria, não é?" - Jasper assentiu, passando o envelope para que Edward pudesse ver os documentos que havia trazido.

"Wolfe? Que tipo de sobrenome é esse?" - Edward franziu o nariz ao verificar sua nova carteira de identidade.

"Um sobrenome bem diferente do nosso, do qual ninguém deve desconfiar. Foi o que consegui, está bem? Vai reclamar do sobrenome agora?"

"Não, tudo bem. Obrigado, Jazz!"

"Edward... Ainda dá tempo de desistir..."

"Não. Não dá mais, Jazz. A Bella está lá em cima. Eu a tirei de casa e agora preciso ir até o fim. Talvez até já saibam que ela sumiu, e ela não vai ter para onde ir se eu não cuidar dela."

"Você ficou mesmo maluco, não foi?" - Jasper perguntou, mas parecia mais uma simples constatação.

"Talvez..." - Edward deu de ombros - "Eu a amo muito. Você devia experimentar a sensação. Já está na idade de você se apaixonar por uma mulher especial e se deixar levar pelo que sente."

"Especial?" - Jasper riu sem humor - "Se eu notasse que estava me apaixonando por alguém que eu sei que não deveria ter, assim como você fez, eu simplesmente não levaria essa loucura em frente."

"A questão, Jazz, é que quando eu descobri quem ela era, e que eu supostamente não deveria ter a Bella, já era tarde demais. Eu já estava completamente apaixonado e não tinha mais escolha."

Jasper ia dizer algo, quando seu celular tocou. Ele apenas o atendeu, disse duas ou três palavras e desligou.

"Eram eles. Já está na hora."

"Tudo bem. Eu já estou indo."

"Não demore. Precisamos manter as coisas nos eixos para tudo sair como foi planejado."

"Pode ficar despreocupado. Eu vou sair logo atrás de você."

"Está bem. Eu vou indo. Vamos estar esperando no local combinado."

"Nos vemos em alguns minutos."

Jasper bateu a porta atrás de si e arrancou com seu carro em um instante. Edward conferiu os ponteiros em seu relógio de pulso e subiu as escadas para encontrar Bella.

"Pronta?" - Ele sorriu quando entrou no quarto e a encontrou sentada na cama, com sua bolsa ao lado, parecendo tão absolutamente nervosa.

"Hu-hum."

"O que foi? Está com medo?"

"Não vou dizer que não estou. Estou um pouco, sim."

"Eu vou te contar tudo assim que entrarmos no carro..." - Edward andou até o guarda-roupa e pegou uma bolsa velha, onde depositou o pacote feito em papel pardo que Jasper havia lhe entregado.

"O que seu irmão trouxe afinal?"

"Algum dinheiro. E nossos novos documentos. Sinto muito pelo sobrenome, mas foi o que ele conseguiu: seu nome agora é Isabella Wolfe."

"Isabella Wolfe?"

"Ah, na verdade... Ainda não. Esse será o seu novo nome, assim que cruzarmos os limites de Sant'Ana."

"Isabella Wolfe..."

"E há algo que preciso te contar sobre essa garota."

"O que?"

"Ela é casada. Com Edward Wolfe. Tenho uma certidão de casamento para provar e tudo mais..."

"Eu acho que vou gostar de ser ela." - Bella sorriu e Edward sorriu de volta, antes de beijá-la devagar.

"Precisamos ir. Temos que manter o tempo perfeito para o plano sair como o esperado."

"Edward, nós... Nós não devíamos ter saído antes? Agora já está quase amanhecendo. Alguém pode acabar nos vendo e..."

"Fica calma. Isso também faz parte do plano."

"Seu plano inclui que as pessoas nos vejam? Você quer que eles saibam que fugimos juntos?" - Os olhos de Bella estavam enormes. Ela não queria desconfiar de Edward, mas aquele plano estava começando a parecer louco demais.

"Pega a sua bolsa. Nós não podemos perder tempo. Eu te explico tudo enquanto dirijo."

Bella suspirou, enquanto pegava a bolsa, e seguia Edward, escada a baixo. Ela precisava saber o que ele estava planejando, mas perder mais tempo não parecia nada bom, então ela resolveu confiar e fazer o que ele estava dizendo.

"Edward?" - Uma voz feminina chamou, quando eles chegaram ao andar de baixo. O coração de Bella simplesmente congelou. Alguém estava na casa. E era uma mulher.

E Bella não sabia qual dessas coisas a assustava mais: que alguém os visse juntos, ou que uma mulher estivesse na casa de Edward.

"Tânia..." - A voz de Edward não parecia surpresa.

"Ah... Eu vim preparar seu café da manhã." - Mas a voz da mulher parecia bem surpresa. Ela, com certeza, não esperava que Edward estivesse acompanhado.

"Não precisa. Nós já estamos de saída."

Edward puxou a mão de Bella, que até então havia se mantido de costas para Tânia. A mulher resfolegou, totalmente surpresa, assim que viu quem era a garota acompanhando Edward.

"Meu Deus... O que ela está fazendo aqui? Edward, o que está acontecendo?"

"Eu estou indo embora, Tânia. Com a mulher que eu amo." - Edward dizia tudo calmamente, mantendo um sorriso, olhando para Bella como se ela fosse um tesouro. Tânia estava em estado de choque, e Bella também.

"Seu pai vai matar você quando souber dessa loucura."

"Eu espero estar bem longe quando você contar." - Edward sorriu mais uma vez - "Vamos, Bella!"

"Isso não vai dar certo, Edward..." - Bella deixou as lágrimas rolarem assim que passaram pela porta - "Nós não devíamos ter deixado que ela nos visse. Seu pai vai vir atrás de nós. Meu pai vai vir atrás de nós!"

"Ninguém virá atrás de nós, Bella. Eu te prometo." - Ele beijou a garota antes de abrir a porta do carro - "Entra."

"Edward..."

"Nós vamos conversar. Mas eu preciso que você entre no carro. Agora."

Bella secou uma lágrima que insistia em escorrer por seu rosto e entrou no carro. Edward fechou a porta e deu a volta para entrar no lado do motorista. Ele jogou a mochila com dinheiro no banco de trás e acionou o motor.

"Edward, isso não vai dar certo... Eu não devia ter te colocado nessa confusão!" - Bella estava a ponto de ter um ataque de pânico. Toda sua confiança estava sumindo mais e mais a cada passo que eles davam.

"Vai dar tudo certo, Bella."

"As pessoas sabem que estamos fugindo juntos! Elas vão contar! As nossas famílias não vão simplesmente deixar isso para trás, Edward!"

"Escuta: lembra quando você me disse que eu era o seu Romeu?"

"Mas, Edward! O que isso tem a ver...?"

"Eu pedi ajuda ao Jasper, e ele me ajudou. Ele conseguiu tudo aquilo de que vamos precisar. Edward Masen Cullen e Isabella Swan vão acabar bem no fim dessa cidade. Quando nós sairmos de Sant'Ana, nós seremos outras pessoas, Bella! E ninguém vai atrás de nós."

"Como você pode ter tanta certeza disso? Eu não tenho tanta certeza de que..." - Bella parou de falar, enquanto Edward parava o carro no espaço que havia à beira de um penhasco - "O que você está fazendo?"

"Bella, você precisa confiar em mim!"

"Como eu posso confiar em você, se você não me diz o que está acontecendo? Eu não sei para onde estamos indo e, se quer saber, eu não sei se tenho mais fé em seu plano! Eu não quero que meu pai cace você pelo mundo, Edward!"

"Bells, me escuta..."

"Não! Me escuta você: talvez seja melhor eu voltar para casa. Eu volto e peço perdão. Talvez, se eu disser que me caso com o Jacob, meu pai perdoe o que eu fiz. Então você pode ir embora sozinho. Porque eu não vou suportar saber que pus você em perigo."

"Bella, eu morreria com você, antes de permitir que você voltasse agora!" - Edward segurou o rosto de Bella entre as mãos - "Até que a morte nos separe, boneca. Vai ser assim. Eu prometi e eu vou cumprir."

Bella deu um pulo quando algo acertou o vidro do carro de Edward. Ela se virou para notar que era apenas o punho de Jasper. Seu rosto estava perto do vidro, e ela notou os outros homens atrás dele.

"Desçam do carro." - Ele ordenou - "Vamos! Depressa!"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Ok. Lá vamos nós!**_

_**A fic está chegando ao fim.**_

_**Vocês não precisam ser agressivas, nem me ameaçar de morte. Como vocês sabem, eu sou a única que sabe como a história vai terminar, então... Se vocês me matarem, nunca saberão o que aconteceu.**_

_**Vejam pelo lado bom: Hoje nem é sexta, então vocês não terão que esperar muito para ler o próximo capítulo (Que já está na metade *-*)**_

_**CONTROLEM-SE**_

_**Obrigada porque estamos chegando a 200 reviews *Olhinhos brilhando vezes mil!)**_

_**Obrigada pela companhia, vou responder suas reviews, ok?**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**E até sexta-feira**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Vanessa Dark: **Fortes emoções, bebê! Vai ter que esperar até sexta. Mas sexta eu prometo que as coisas ficarão um pouco menos confusas. Eu acho..._

_**Rosana Tecshu: **Não sei por que vocês são tão desconfiadas com o menino Jasperzinho._

_**Gabriela Swan: **É, é o Edward! Eu fugia! Rsrsrs_

_**Maah: **O Edward está com os olhos abertos. Eu acho... Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Alonso: **Eu garanti que eles iriam conseguir ir embora? Mesmo? Estou lembrada disso não... Calma! É brincadeira. Talvez... Rsrsrsrs_

_**Carla Garcia: **Deles? Você quis dizer o plano do Edward, não é? Porque o plano é dele!_

_**Dinda Cullen: **TÔ AQUI TÔ AQUI TÔ AQUI_

_**Deh Cullen: **E aí, como você ficou? Assim: O_O?_

_**FeePattinson: **A fic está bem no finalzinho. Agora só falta concluir mesmo ;)_

_**Josmara Marie: **Confia no Edward! Ele não disse que sabe o que está fazendo? Nossa única esperança é confiar nele mesmo. Fazer o que?_

_**Kamila Ferreira: **A pessoa se planeja, tenta pensar em todos os detalhes, e você fica aflita porque está dando certo? Só vocês mesmo! Rsrsrs_

_**Bruna: **Calma, que ainda deu "meio" certo. O plano está só na metade!_

_**Tatiana Campello: **Ela conseguiu... Mas ainda falta o resto!_

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **Para quem está caindo do desfiladeiro, qualquer mão já é ajuda! Rsrsrsrs_


	18. Depois do amanhecer

**Sant'Ana - Capítulo 17**

"**_Depois do amanhecer_"**

Renée levantou pensando que precisava levar Bella para provar o vestido de noiva outra vez. Ela queria saber se a renda tinha ficado melhor no decote.

Ângela e sua mãe estavam servindo o café da manhã quando Renée chegou ao andar de baixo. Charlie e Emmett já haviam saído - como de costume - então, ela tomou seu café sozinha.

Antes, quando tudo ia relativamente bem, ela e Bella sempre tomavam o café da manhã juntas. Mas agora, depois que Charlie havia decidido que Bella iria se casar com Jacob Black, a filha estava quase sempre trancada no quarto.

Depois do café da manhã, Renée resolveu subir para falar com Bella. Quem sabe ela conseguisse animá-la, ao menos um pouco.

"Bella? Filha?" - Renée chamou, tentando ser carinhosa, enquanto abria a porta do quarto de sua filha.

A cama estava vazia, então Renée imaginou que Bella estivesse no banheiro. Mas, quando se aproximou, notou que a porta do banheiro estava aberta e não havia sinal de que alguém estivesse ali dentro.

"Bells?" - Renée chamou outra vez, antes de se aproximar para ter certeza de que sua filha não estava lá - "Mas onde é que essa menina se meteu?"

Renée desceu outra vez e andou até a cozinha.

"Ângela, você viu a Bella?"

"Acho que ainda está dormindo, Dona Renée."

"Não. O quarto está vazio."

"Vazio?" - Ângela franziu o cenho.

"Onde essa menina pode ter se enfiado? Uma hora dessas... Ela não iria sair sem dizer nada, não é?"

"Eu acredito que não... Talvez ela tenha ido dar uma volta pela fazenda."

"A essa hora da manhã? Sem dizer nada, sem tomar o café da manhã?" - Renée ainda nem tinha terminado a frase quando elas ouviram a porta da frente se abrir - "Deve ser ela!"

"Deve ser..." - Ângela assentiu, enquanto Renée já seguia para a sala.

Ao contrário do que ela esperava, não era Bella quem vinha entrando. Era Emmett, que estava acompanhado por Rosalie. A expressão dos dois não parecia nada boa.

"Emm! Você sabe da sua irmã?"

"Dona Renée... É melhor a senhora se sentar..." - Rosalie indicou o sofá.

"Me sentar? Me sentar por quê? O que está acontecendo? Emmett, o que aconteceu? É o seu pai? O que aconteceu?"

"Calma, Dona Renée." - Ângela a conduziu até o sofá - "Fica calma."

"Mãe, a senhora sabia que a Bella estava se encontrando com alguém?" - Emmett perguntou enquanto se sentava no sofá em frente ao que Renée ocupava.

"Emmett, do que você está falando, filho?"

"Ela andava estranha. Eu devia mesmo ter desconfiado. Mas quem imaginaria que a Bella ia se envolver logo com Edward Masen?"

"Do que é que você está falando, Emmett? O que a sua irmã tem a ver com Edward Masen?" - Renée começou a se alterar - "Me diz de uma vez onde é que a sua irmã está!"

"Desculpa, mãe..." - Emmett começou a chorar - "Eu não fui um bom irmão mais velho. Eu não cuidei da Bella como devia ter cuidado."

"Dona Renée..." - Rosalie parecia procurar as palavras - "A Bella... Ela sofreu um acidente..."

"O que?"

"O que?" - Ângela se deixou sentar ao lado de Renée. Que história era aquela de acidente? Isso não fazia parte dos planos! Não podia fazer!

"Ela fugiu com Edward Masen, mãe!" - Emmett quase gritou - "De alguma forma, ela fugiu com ele!"

"Não! Não! Eu vi a minha filha ir para a cama ontem à noite! Ela estava muito bem, segura, no quarto dela! Ela não fugiu com nenhum Masen bastardo! Não!"

"De algum jeito, ela fugiu." - Emmett afirmou - "Talvez alguém tenha ajudado."

"Emmett..." - Rosalie tentou acalmá-lo.

"Você sabia disso, Ângela?"

"Eu?"

"Emmett... Olha só para ela! Está tão surpresa quanto a sua mãe. É claro que ela não sabe de nada."

"Pois isso não é o mais importante agora! Como ela fugiu, depois nós vamos descobrir. Agora, eu quero que você vá buscar a sua irmã!"

"Mãe..."

"Vá buscar a sua irmã onde ela estiver, Emmett Swan!"

"Papai já buscou." - Emmett tinha uma expressão amarga.

"E onde eles estão?"

"Mãe, o carro de Edward Masen... Eles o encontraram no lago..."

"Ai, meu Deus do céu!" - Ângela começou a chorar copiosamente.

"Algo aconteceu, o carro rolou a serrinha. Mas eles passaram pela cidade quando o dia já clareava: muita gente viu os dois juntos. Não sobrou nada, mãe... O pai foi lá sem nem saber do que se tratava..."

"Onde eles estão? No hospital? Ela vai ficar bem. Nós podemos levá-la para capital!"

"Mãe, por favor... A Bella... Está morta..."

"Como isso foi acontecer?" - Ângela soluçou.

"Ninguém sabe..." - Rosalie segurava a mão de Emmett, tentando consola-lo - "Ninguém sabe de nada..."

"Como ela pôde fazer isso com a nossa família? Fugir com Edward Masen!"

"A sua irmã está morta, Emmett Swan! A sua irmã está morta e você está preocupado com os Masen?" - Renée gritava a plenos pulmões - "Que importa agora o que a levou até lá? A minha filha está dentro de um lago... A minha menininha..."

"Dona Renée..." - Rosalie não sabia quem devia tentar consolar primeiro.

"E pensar que, quando ela nasceu, eu fiquei aliviada, porque ninguém iria tentar matar a minha menina... A minha menina..."

"Ângela?" - A mãe de Ângela estava na cozinha quando toda a gritaria começou. Ela não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo, mas correu até sua filha quando viu a garota entrar na cozinha, aos prantos, como ela nunca havia visto - "Minha filha, o que está acontecendo?"

"A Bella, a Bella..."

"O que aconteceu com a Bella, minha filha?"

"Ela está morta, mãe! Meu Deus... O que foi que eu fiz?"

Foi a primeira vez que Renée enfrentou Charlie sem medo. Quando ele disse que Bella não merecia um enterro depois de ter escolhido fugir com um Masen e desobedecer ao próprio pai.

Ninguém sabe o que ela disse, mas quando Renée saiu do escritório de Charlie, ele começou a providenciar o serviço fúnebre.

O caixão teria que ficar lacrado: não havia nada para ser exibido. O corpo de Bella havia sido destruído pelas sucessivas capotagens e a explosão do automóvel, que havia acontecido antes que tocassem a água do lago.

O cortejo fúnebre saiu da fazenda, onde o velório havia acontecido. Renée sabia muito bem que a grande maioria daqueles que haviam ido até lá, estavam mais interessados nas fofocas do que em realmente consolá-los pela perda, ou rezar pela alma de Bella.

Quando eles entraram no cemitério, Renée viu o outro cortejo se aproximando. Esme Masen vinha à frente, amparada por seu filho mais velho.

Renée Swan sempre havia se achado tão diferente de Esme Masen...

Esme era uma mulher bem nascida, a verdadeira herdeira dos Masen. Na verdade, olhando por este ângulo, seria bem mais fácil para Renée se comparar com Carlisle Cullen - afinal, todos comentavam que ele havia se casado com Esme apenas para adquirir status.

Mas agora, naquela situação, cada qual caminhando diante do caixão de um filho, Renée se sentiu tão próxima a Esme.

Agora elas eram uma mesma coisa: uma mãe. Quebrada pela dor.

Os olhares das duas se cruzaram e Esme afastou o braço do filho, para começar a andar na direção de Renée.

A mulher de Charlie Swan não sabia muito bem o que esperar, mas se manteve parada, até que Esme chegasse perto o bastante. Até abraçá-la.

"Sinto muito por sua menina..."

"Sinto muito por seu menino..." - Renée, sinceramente, retribuiu as condolências de Esme.

"Eu disse a Carlisle que não o trouxesse de volta. Mas ele nunca me ouviu. Agora, o meu menino... Se foi."

"Quando Isabella nasceu, eu pedi que Deus a levasse para bem longe de Sant'Ana. Mas eu nunca imaginei que seria assim..."

"A culpa é dessa briga boba entre nossas famílias! Se não fosse assim, Edward e Bella poderiam ter ficado juntos e sido felizes!"

"Você está certa." - Renée assentiu - "Mas o que nós, duas mulheres, podemos fazer?"

"Mãe!" - Jasper segurou o braço de Esme - "O que a senhora tanto conversa com ela? É melhor irmos!"

"Jasper..." - Esme afagou o rosto de seu filho, antes de se virar para Renée outra vez - "Perdoe o meu filho. Se ele fez essa loucura, só pode ter sido porque amava muito a sua filha."

"Pelo menos ela soube como era ser amada de verdade. Espero que ela tenha sido feliz, mesmo que por pouco tempo..."

"Eu espero o mesmo." - Esme assentiu, antes de permitir que Jasper a levasse embora.

Os dias de Ângela pareciam cada vez mais vazios, mais ocos... A culpa de ter ajudado a amiga e agora saber que ela estava morta, estava consumindo a garota pouco a pouco.

A dor da família Swan havia feito com que Renée não quisesse mais que ninguém tocasse no assunto da fuga de Bella. Assim, Emmett acabou deixando de lado suas suspeitas de que Ângela poderia ter ajudado Bella a fugir da fazenda.

Principalmente depois que Renée a defendeu, dizendo que, se a garota tivesse ajudado Bella, teria feito o certo, pensando em ver a amiga feliz.

Mas Ângela, na verdade, não precisava que ninguém a acusasse - ela mesma jamais iria se perdoar.

Toda noite ela repassava cada detalhe em sua mente, tentando imaginar o que havia acontecido para que a história de Edward e Bella tivesse um final tão trágico como aquele.

O trecho de estrada na serrinha sempre foi conhecido por ser perigoso. Vários automóveis já haviam derrapado, ou mesmo caído, exatamente onde Edward provavelmente também havia perdido o controle.

As marcas dos pneus no chão, e o estado do carro, deixavam claro que tipo de acidente havia acontecido ali.

E a polícia, representada por Charlie Swan, não parecia estar interessada em vasculhar ainda mais aquela história. Bastava a vergonha de ver se espalhando por Sant'Ana a fofoca de que Isabella Swan havia tentado fugir com Edward Masen.

Charlie realmente preferia ver sua filha morta. Era melhor do que imaginar que ela havia fugido com o filho de seu pior inimigo.

Ângela continuou trabalhando na fazenda dos Swan, assim como toda a sua família. Meses já haviam se passado desde o acontecido, e as coisas não haviam mudado muito.

Charlie continuava preocupado com seu cargo, Emmett havia decidido marcar o casamento com Rosalie, pensando em ajudar Renée a ocupar um pouco sua mente com outra coisa. Renée oscilava entre uma tristeza profunda, que a abatia e obrigava a ficar na cama por horas, às vezes dias; e tentativas de seguir em frente.

Sua última novidade havia sido começar a frequentar um médico na capital. Um psiquiatra.

Ela e Esme haviam começado a se encontrar na missa e a mulher de Carlisle Cullen havia lhe contado como o psiquiatra vinha lhe ajudando a enfrentar a perda e conseguir continuar vivendo, apesar da dor.

Charlie achou a ideia ridícula, mas Emmett pediu tanto que ele deixasse Renée tentar, que ele acabou cedendo.

Agora ela tinha sessões semanais. Onde acabava se encontrando com Esme, em segredo. As duas haviam se tornado boas amigas - tanto quanto era possível para duas pessoas que não podiam se ver "oficialmente".

"Filha?" - A mãe de Ângela chamou, assim que entrou em casa. A garota, como vinha sendo seu costume, havia ido embora um pouco mais cedo, sentindo sua cabeça explodir cada vez que passava pelo quarto que havia sido de Bella.

"Deitada outra vez, filha?" - A mãe de Ângela comentou ao entrar no quarto. A janela fechada e a luz apagada, garantiam o mínimo de luz possível para aquela hora do dia.

"Minha cabeça está doendo..." - Ângela resmungou.

"Tudo bem..." - A mulher suspirou - "Eu vou fazer o jantar. Ah! Já ia me esquecendo: chegou uma carta para você."

"Carta de onde, mãe?"

"Não sei. Não está escrito nada."

_"Mas eu não preciso escrever meu nome!" - _Ângela podia ver Bella em sua frente, dizendo aquilo na noite em que partiu_ - "Na verdade, eu não preciso escrever nada! Eu simplesmente mando um cartão postal do lugar onde escolhermos para ficar, sem nada escrito. A Ang vai saber que só pode ser meu."_

"Eu vou deixar aqui, está bem? Depois você vê." - A mãe de Ângela deixou o envelope sobre a cômoda perto da porta, e saiu do quarto.

Ângela não conseguia nem se mexer. Ela não queria alimentar aquela esperança fora de propósito, mas... Quem mais lhe mandaria uma carta? E uma carta sem nada escrito.

Ela engoliu seco e tomou coragem, se levantando para pegar a carta.

"_Ângela Weber_" - Seu nome e o endereço da fazenda estavam escritos em uma letra que ela nunca havia conhecido. Com certeza, não era a letra de Bella.

Mas também, Bella não mandaria uma carta escrita por ela mesma, não é? Qualquer um de seus familiares reconheceria a letra e saberia que era dela. Bella não faria isso.

Ângela rasgou o envelope e seu coração disparou de vez. As lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto assim que ela viu o cartão.

"_Mas e se... Se eu mandasse um cartão postal?_" - A voz de Bella soou em sua mente.

"Rio de Janeiro, Brasil." - Ela sorriu ao ler as palavras - "Meu Deus... Você está viva! Mas como?"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Quando contei para a Vivicki como a história seria, eu disse que seria um "Romeu e Julieta que deu certo".**_

_**Essa era a minha ideia e acho que várias de vocês já vinham imaginando isso.**_

_**Eu não seria tão má quando Dr. Shakespeare, não é?**_

_**Antes que a história seja concluída, ainda tenho mais dois capítulos: Epílogo PARTE I e Epílogo PARTE 2.**_

_**Confessem: eu nem fui má com vocês!**_

_**Eu poderia ter deixado a Ângela receber a carta só na segunda. Rsrsrs**_

_**Bom, espero que vocês tenham sobrevivido até o final e não tido um colapso nervoso antes de saber o fim.**_

_**Agora eu vou ali responder minhas reviews, ok?**_

_**Até segundinha.**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Josmara Marie: **Esse Edward é muito esperto! E você também: logo descobriu tudo!_

_**Rosana Tecshu: **Bom, para saber realmente o "Como" tudo aconteceu, terás que esperar! Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Alonso: **Não estou sabendo de segunda temporada, nem de milhões de extras, mas sobre eles saírem de Sant'Ana... Acho que você já descobriu._

_**Bruna: **A Tânia era apenas uma pequena marionete no plano de Edward Masen Cullen. Ele queria que ela soubesse que eram ele e a Bella dentro daquele carro._

_**Hevellyn: **Obrigada! Seja bem-vinda por aqui._

_**Deh Cullen: **Considere como um pequeno presente pessoal eu não ter deixado a cena da carta para segunda-feira._

_**Tatiana Campello: **Uma fuga em parte! Rsrsrs Mas uma hora vai._

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **Mais ou menos como em Romeu e Julieta, só que dando certo, neh? E sim, sim – A fic está no fim!_

_**Carla Garcia: **Hum... A fic vai acabar... Ah! Essa não vai dar para responder. Vai ter que esperar para ver segunda-feira o que irá acontecer nos Epílogos._

_**Maah**: Vocês desconfiaram demais de menino Jasper. No fim das contas, ele ajudou, não ajudou?_


	19. Epílogo PARTE I

**Sant'Ana** - **Epílogo PARTE I**

A cidade parecia diferente para ela. Mas também, quantos anos não haviam se passado?

A garota riu por estar agindo como se conhecesse Sant'Ana - Tudo que ela sabia sobre a cidade, ela havia apenas "ouvido falar".

Mesmo assim, ela se sentia como se Sant'Ana fizesse parte de sua própria história. E, de certa forma, fazia mesmo.

"Bom dia" - O rapaz sorriu - "Posso ajuda-la?"

"Eu preciso de um quarto" - Ela sorriu de volta.

"Claro! Você literalmente veio ao lugar certo: O único hotel de Sant'Ana" - O rapaz riu - "Se é que chamariam isso de hotel em qualquer outra cidade"

"Na verdade, talvez chamassem de pousada, ou algo assim, mas parece ser um local bem aconchegante"

"Eu sei que sou suspeito para falar sobre isso, porque este lugar é a minha paixão. Foi difícil conseguir compra-lo dos antigos donos"

"É um bonito casarão. As pessoas costumam se apegar"

"Não sei se era bem esse o problema. Na verdade, esse casarão estava mais para abandonado. Mas ele é parte da história de Sant'Ana e eu, sinceramente, sou apaixonado pela história de nossa cidade" - O rapaz pegou uma pasta no balcão - "Você pode me emprestar seus documentos?"

"Claro" - Ela remexeu na bolsa e retirou os documentos da carteira.

"Motivo da viagem?"

"Oi?"

"Desculpe se estiver sendo indiscreto, mas a pergunta faz parte da ficha. Se você não quiser responder, não tem problema"

"Não. Tudo bem. Eu respondo: eu vim procurar minha família"

"Sua família?" - O rapaz franziu o cenho - "Engraçado, eu não me lembro de conhecer nenhum Wolfe em Sant'Ana"

"Na verdade, meus avós saíram daqui há muito tempo. Eles sempre me contaram sobre Sant'Ana, então eu queria saber se ainda conseguiria encontrar alguém. Será que aqui tem alguma biblioteca, ou centro de preservação da memória, onde eu encontre os nomes de antigos moradores?"

"Centro de preservação da memória?" - O rapaz riu - "Bem se vê que você só pode ter vindo de uma cidade grande, não é? Aqui não tem nada disso"

"Ah... Puxa vida... Como eu vou fazer para encontrar alguém?"

"Hum... Bom, talvez as pessoas mais antigas da cidade consigam se lembrar de algum Wolfe. A minha família mora em Sant'Ana desde sempre. Mas eles continuam morando na fazenda. Se você quiser, podemos tentar perguntar por lá"

"Bom, se não for incomodar"

"Mas é claro que não! Só que eu só posso ir amanhã. Tem problema?"

"Claro que não. Amanhã está ótimo! Muito obrigada..."

"Henry" - Ele sorriu ao devolver os documentos da garota.

"Obrigada, Henry"

"Não seja por isso, Vanessa Wolfe" - O rapaz sorriu outra vez. Ele era um cara bem sorridente - "Vamos? Eu vou te ajudar com as malas"

_"Vovô, cheguei a Sant'Ana._

_Ainda é uma cidade pequena, mas parece diferente do que eu imaginava._

_Não há muitos recursos em questão de pesquisa, mas eu conheci um rapaz - Henry - E ele ofereceu alguma ajuda._

_Infelizmente, ele disse que não conhece nenhum Wolfe em Sant'Ana, mas também comentou que talvez os moradores mais antigos da cidade possam se lembrar de alguma coisa._

_Espero poder encontrar alguém de nossas famílias..."_

Vanessa fechou o pequeno caderno de viagem, onde fazia suas anotações, assim que ouviu alguém batendo à porta. Bem que ela queria que fosse o serviço de quarto, mas Henry avisou que eles serviam as refeições apenas no andar de baixo.

"Oi" - Ela ficou surpresa ao ver Henry do outro lado da porta.

"Oi. Me desculpe por bater, mas eu queria ver se você poderia ir até a fazenda amanhã pela manhã. É que é o melhor horário para mim, porque de tarde temos reunião com a comissão que organiza a festa da Paróquia"

"Festa da Paróquia?"

"É. É uma festa grande que nós temos. Ao menos, para os padrões de Sant'Ana. É uma tradição de muitos e muitos anos"

"Eu sei" - Vanessa assentiu - "É que os meus avós, eles sempre me contaram que se conheceram nessa festa. E eu... fiquei meio emocionada"

"Bom, pelo menos é um sinal de que você deve estar no lugar certo, não é? Tomara que a Vó Ângela consiga te ajudar. Tudo certo se sairmos amanhã pela manhã?"

"Na hora que você disser" - Vanessa sorriu.

Ela tentou dormir, mas em Sant'Ana fazia um calor insuportável. E além disso, Vanessa estava ansiosa. Ela queria tanto encontrar alguém que tivesse conhecido seus avós.

Henry tinha um carro bem bonito para alguém que vivia de uma pousada em uma cidade como Sant'Ana, e Vanessa ficou se perguntando se ele realmente vivia da pousada. "Minha paixão", ele havia dito. Talvez fosse apenas o hobby apaixonado de um garoto rico.

"Bela fazenda" - Vanessa comentou quando eles estacionaram em frente à antiga, mas ainda imponente, casa sede do lugar.

"A Vó Ângela cuida desse lugar como ninguém"

"Henry?" - Uma senhora de cabelos esbranquiçados e expressão doce chegou à varanda - "Mas que milagre te trouxe até aqui?"

"Hey, Vó Ângela!" - Henry sorriu.

"E ainda acompanhado por uma bela moça?" - Ângela sorriu para Vanessa - "Bom dia"

"Bom dia" - Ângela sorriu de volta.

"Vó, essa é a Vanessa. Ela está hospedada lá na pousada e veio para Sant'Ana tentar encontrar alguém da família dos avós dela. Como eu não me lembrava de nenhum Wolfe aqui em Sant'Ana, pensei que talvez a senhora pudesse se lembrar de alguém"

"Wolfe? Não me lembro de já ter ouvido esse nome..." - Ângela andou para dentro da casa - "Vem. Vamos sentar. Já que vieram até aqui, ao menos tomem um café"

"A senhora não se lembra de nada mesmo?" - Vanessa insistiu - "É uma pena... Eu não sei muita coisa sobre a vida deles aqui..."

"Faz muito tempo que eles sairam de Sant'Ana?"

"Eles nunca me contaram detalhes, mas... Bom, faz uns cinquenta anos"

"Cinquenta anos... A cidade devia ser ainda menor. Talvez a senhora conhecesse as pessoas, mas não pelo sobrenome, Vó Ângela. Como é que se chamavam os seus avós?"

"Isabella e Edward" - Vanessa sorriu.

"Como Romeu e Julieta?" - Henry franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Romeu e Julieta? O que eles tem a ver com isso?"

"É que nós temos uma velha história na cidade. De um casal... Eles ficaram conhecidos como Romeu e Julieta de Sant'Ana"

"Mas porque?"

"Naquela época, a cidade era dividida entre duas famílias: os Swan e os Masen. E eles tinham uma disputa mortal. Literalmente. Até que esse casal se apaixonou. Edward era o nome do rapaz. Ele era irmão de Jasper Masen, que era o dono daquele casarão onde eu tenho a pousada agora. A moça se chamava Isabella" - A expressão de Henry mudou um pouco - "E ela morava aqui, nessa fazenda"

"Nessa fazenda?"

"Ela era - ou seria, se tivesse dado tempo - A minha tia-avó. Irmã do meu Vô Emmett"

"Uau... E o que aconteceu?"

"Eles se apaixonaram e resolveram fugir. Porque, assim como Romeu e Julieta, eles sabiam que as famílias jamais permitiriam que eles ficassem juntos. Só que... No dia da fuga, o carro em que eles estavam, sofreu um acidente. Até hoje aquele lugar ainda é um trecho perigoso na saída da cidade"

"Que história triste..."

"Acho que nós ainda temos fotos da irmã do Vô. Não temos, Vó Ângela?"

"Eu vou pegar" - Ângela assentiu, indo buscar um álbum antigo no escritório que havia sido de Charlie Swan um dia.

"Sua avó é mãe do seu pai ou da sua mãe?" - Vanessa perguntou e Henry demorou um segundo para entender do que ela estava falando.

"Ah! Você está falando da Vó Ângela?"

"É" - Vanessa deu de ombros, um pouco confusa com a risada de Henry.

"Ela não é minha avó de verdade. Eu a chamo assim por consideração. Ela nasceu aqui na fazenda e cresceu junto com o meu avô. Depois, quando ele se casou com a minha Vó Rosalie, foi a Vó Ângela quem ajudou a criar o meu pai. E eu também, acabei sendo criado junto com os netos dela, e fui aprendendo a chamar a Vó Ângela assim. Ela é parte da família, mas é só no coração.

"Isso parece legal" - Vanessa sorriu.

"Achei o álbum" - Ângela entrou na sala.

"Obrigado, Vó" - Henry pegou o álbum e encontrou uma foto de Isabella - "Aqui. Essa era a irmã do meu vô"

"Essa é..." - Vanessa perdeu as palavras - "Essa é a minha vó!"

"Como assim?"

"Essa é a foto da minha Vó Bella!"

"Você tem cerrteza disso?" - Ângela examinava o rosto de Vanessa.

"Tenho! Claro que tenho! Ela e o meu avô tem várias fotos de quando eles chegaram ao Rio de Janeiro e essa só pode ser a minha vó!"

"Rio de Janeiro?" - Ângela resfolegou - "Espera um minutinho! Espera um minutinho que eu já volto!"

"Meu Deus, Henry... Será que a minha vó é essa tal de Julieta?"

"Vanessa... Eu acho que você pode estar confundindo as coisas. Talvez sua vó seja parecida com a..."

"Mas e o nome? O mesmo nome! Talvez isso explique porque eles nunca deixaram tudo muito claro. Eu sabia de onde eles tinham vindo, mas eles nunca me explicaram direito porque haviam saído de Sant'Ana, deixado tudo para trás!"

"Mas Isabella Swan morreu naquele acidente de carro, Vanessa"

"Não! Ela não morreu naquele dia!" - Ângela entrou na sala outra vez, trazendo um envelope amarelado em suas mãos - "Veja isso"

"Deus do céu!" - Os olhos de Vanessa se encheram de lágrimas - "É a letra do meu vô"

"Você tem certeza?"

"Tenho! Ele sempre teve essa letra bonita, toda caprichada. Não dá para confundir!"

"Meu Deus... Você é a neta dela" - Ângela se emocionou.

"Vó..." - Henry estava muito confuso com a emoção das duas mulheres.

"A Bella sempre foi a minha melhor amiga e, quando ela se apaixonou pelo Edward, fui eu quem a ajudou a fugir daqui. Eles não me contaram qual era o plano e, quando eu soube do acidente, acreditei que eles tinham morrido, da mesma forma como todo mundo da cidade acreditou. Só que, depois de alguns meses, eu recebi esse envelope, escrito com uma letra que eu não conhecia, sem remetente... Dentro, só um cartão postal do Rio de Janeiro" - Ângela sorriu - "Exatamente como a Bella havia me dito que enviaria, quando ela e o Edward escolhessem um lugar para ficar. Então eu soube: eles haviam conseguido"

"E porque a senhora não disse nada? A cidade inteira achando que os dois estavam mortos, esse tempo todo!"

"E você queria que eu contasse que eles estavam vivos? Henry... Charlie nunca foi um homem piedoso. Se eles precisaram mentir assim, foi porque nem os Swan e nem os Masen permitiriam que eles saíssem mesmo vivos dessa história"

"Eu preciso falar com o meu vô..." - Vanessa falou consigo mesma.

"Ele ainda está vivo?" - Ângela sorriu, feliz com a notícia.

"Os dois estão. Eles vão completar cinquenta anos de casados e eu vim até aqui exatamente porque queria encontrar algo sobre a história deles, talvez preparar uma surpresa. Eu jamais imaginaria encontrar... Isso!"

"A Bella está viva?"

"Sim, a minha vó ainda está viva"

"Vanessa, eu também queria que você conhecesse uma pessoa" - Ângela convidou.

"Claro"

"Por favor, venha até aqui"

Eles andaram até a varanda e Bella viu a frágil senhora, sentada em sua cadeira de balanço. Seu corpo parecia tão delicado, desgastado pelos muitos anos vividos e comprovados pelas numerosas rugas que marcavam seu rosto.

Ela estava olhando o horizonte, bem onde se podia contemplar uma vasta plantação de laranjas, e Ângela andou até ela, chamando sua atenção.

"Dona Renée?" - Ângela chamou, e a mulher se esforçou para erguer o rosto e olhar para Ângela - "Eu queria que a senhora conhecesse uma pessoa. Vem cá" - Ele fez sinal para Vanessa e a garota se aproximou, abaixando perto dos joelhos da senhora.

"Olá. Como vai a senhora?"

"Bella" - Renée sorriu assim que viu o rosto de Vanessa - "Você veio me ver, filha"

"Dona Renée, essa não é a Bella. O nome dela é Vanessa"

"Oh, me desculpe..." - A pequena luz que se acendeu por um instante, no rosto cansado de Renée, voltou a se apagar - "Você se parece tanto com a minha filha Bella..."

"Bisa?" - Henry também se aproximou para cumprimentar Renée. Sua Vó Rosalie havia lhe ensinado a chamar Renée assim.

"Emmett?" - Renée encarou o rapaz.

"Ele não é o Emmett, Dona Renée. Esse é o Henry" - Ângela corrigiu - "Me desculpe, mas ela já está bem esquecida das coisas"

"Tudo bem" - Vanessa assentiu, emocionada por pensar que tudo indicava que aquela mulher á sua frente era sua bisavó.

"Bella" - Renée chamou Vanessa outra vez, como se a estivesse vendo pela primeira vez.

"Dona Renée..."

"Não. Está tudo bem. Não precisa corrigir" - Vanessa sorriu, segurando as mãos de Renée entre as suas - "Como a senhora está se sentindo?"

"Eu estava morrendo de saudades de você, minha filha"

"E eu nem posso acreditar que te encontrei..."

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Bisa Renée...**_

_**Acho que vocês notaram uma pequena passagem de tempo, não é?**_

_**Bom, eu já mudei de ideia e agora o Epílogo terá três partes.**_

_**Sendo assim, vocês ainda saberão melhor como as coisas se passaram com a "família Wolfe".**_

_**E sim: é óbvio que os avós mais fofos do mundo todo, mais amados de Vanessa, aparecerão.**_

_**Eu sei que o senhor Fanfiction é muito gracioso e resolveu ter um treco bem no dia em que postei o último capítulo. Sendo assim, se as meninas quiserem me contar o que pensaram quando leram, eu ficaria bem agradecida, ok?**_

_**Bom, agora eu vou responder as reviews das garotas que conseguiram esse milagre.**_

_**E, se tudo der certo, eu posto a segunda parte do Epílogo amanhã, ok?**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Maah: **Sim, o Fanfiction é uma gracinha :$ E eu não posso crer que você tenha torcido para a segunda-feira chegar logo!_

_**Deh cullen:** O casal já lidou, viveu, multiplicou e tudo mais!_

_**Gabriela Swan: **O Jasper fez apenas aquilo para que foi contratado._

_**Hevellyn: **Infelizmente, alguém tinha que sofrer para que os dois pudessem ficar juntos e felizes._

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **Se aquiete aí com esse monte de Extra e sei lá mais o que! Que eu saiba, são apenas as partes do epílogo. E só._

_**Rosana Tecshu: **Você... Toda "adivinhadeira". Rsrsrsrs_

_**Kamila ferreira: **É o aquecimento global que aquece a terra! Aqui também está um calooooooor!_

_**Josmara Marie: **Agora só vai dar para contar para a bisa Renée..._

_**Marcella: **Eu não desisti da fic. Disse desde o começo que a fic teria por volta de vinte capítulos. Não ia deixar o Jacob encostar os dedinhos dele em Isabella! Jamais!_


	20. Epílogo PARTE II

**Sant'Ana - Epílogo PARTE II**

Bella estava tirando o bolo de laranja do forno quando a campainha tocou. Bolo de laranja trazia boas lembranças para ela.

Quando ela e Edward saíram de Sant'Ana, ela nem imaginava como as coisas seriam. Mas, na verdade, ela estava disposta a passar por qualquer coisa para ficar com Edward.

Até hoje era motivo de riso entre os dois a reação de Bella diante da chegada de Jasper com os outros homens. Mas ela sempre se defendera, acusando Edward por não ter lhe contado nada sobre o plano.

Como ela poderia imaginar que tudo não passaria de uma simulação? Aquele plano de Edward parecia tirado de um filme de ação!

Bella ficou um pouco assustada com o nível de envolvimento de Jasper com certos tipos de coisa. Por exemplo, ela nem imaginava que alguém em Sant'Ana era capaz de conseguir documentos falsos e dois corpos de indigentes.

Jasper havia arrumado outro carro para que eles seguissem viagem e foi esquisito assistir ao carro de Edward rolando serra à baixo, depois daqueles homens terem feito uma cena, derrapando com ele até a beira do precipício.

De Sant'Ana eles seguiram para a capital, e de lá para a cidade mais distante que puderam alcançar antes que Edward estivesse exausto de tanto dirigir.

Eles ficaram assim, um dia em cada lugar, até que já estivessem distantes de casa, e as coisas parecessem mais seguras. Não ficaram nos melhores hotéis, nem nas cidades com mais estrutura porque, para Edward, se alguém descobrisse sobre a fuga, seria nesses lugares que procurariam primeiro.

Depois de um mês, Edward vendeu o carro que Jasper havia lhe arrumado e decidiu comprar passagens de avião para um destino melhor.

Bella gostava do Rio de Janeiro. Já havia lido sobre o lugar.

Edward concordou que eles deviam ao menos conhecer a cidade. Depois, seguiriam viagem para qualquer outro lugar que quisessem conhecer.

Eles gostaram da cidade. E foram ficando... Quando se deram conta, já estavam lá há mais de um mês.

Perceberam que haviam encontrado sua casa. Resolveram ficar de vez.

Edward ainda tinha uma boa quantia em dinheiro, daquela que Jasper havia lhe arranjado para a fuga, mas eles sabiam que em algum momento esse dinheiro teria que acabar. Era necessário encontrar algo para fazer.

Nem Edward e nem Bella já haviam trabalhado, mas os dois começaram a pensar em uma maneira de ganhar dinheiro.

Tudo o que Bella sabia fazer era ser uma "moça prendada". Afinal, era para isso que as jovens moças eram criadas em Sant'Ana. Ela sabia bordar um pouco (embora não fosse muito boa nisso), e cozinhava razoavelmente bem.

Edward não achava que ela cozinhava razoavelmente. Pelo contrário, Edward achava que Bella tinha verdadeiras "mãos de fada".

E foi assim que surgiu a ideia: se Bella podia cozinhar tão bem quanto Edward achava que ela cozinhava, eles podiam vender o que ela cozinhava.

Com o dinheiro que eles tinham, compraram um imóvel: um pequeno apartamento em cima, e um salão no andar de baixo, onde abriram seu primeiro café.

"_Café Santa Ana_".

O forte deles era o café da manhã. O bolo de laranja e a omelete de Bella logo ficaram famosos na vizinhança.

No começo, Edward fazia de tudo: servia mesas, cuidava do caixa, ajudava na limpeza... Mas logo eles precisaram crescer e contratar funcionários.

A única coisa de que eles nunca abriram mão foi de que Bella continuasse fazendo o bolo de laranja. Edward dizia que ninguém conseguia fazer igual. E ela só deixou mesmo de fazer o bolo por alguns dias, quando a filha deles nasceu.

"Eu já vou!" - Bella disse, como se a pessoa lá fora pudesse ouvir - "Hum... Está cheiroso. Fique aí, bem quietinho, que eu já volto." - Ela falou com o bolo que havia tirado do forno.

"Hey!" - Vanessa acenou quando Bella abriu a porta.

"Vanessa! Entre, querida!" - Bella abriu espaço para que ela passasse - "Parece que eu estava adivinhando que você vinha: tirei o bolo de laranja do forno agora!"

"Hum... que delícia! Ainda não conseguiram fazer um bolo de laranja melhor que o seu."

"Não diga isso à sua mãe." - Bella riu.

A filha de Edward e Bella havia sido criada praticamente na cozinha do café. Sendo assim, ninguém se surpreendeu quando ela decidiu que queria ser uma chef e cozinhar, "igualzinha à mamãe".

Edward e Bella ficaram tão orgulhosos em pagar o curso para Renesmee na Europa. Ou Nessie - como ela preferia ser chamada.

Foi um choque para eles quando a garota voltou da Europa grávida. Ela mal havia completado seus vinte anos e foi logo avisando que não pretendia se casar com o pai da criança, embora ele fosse assumir o bebê.

Vanessa nunca teve muito contato com o pai: um francês, que ligava, mandava presentes, mas nunca veio visitá-la. Ela também havia ido pouquíssimas vezes à Europa para vê-lo.

Vanessa ainda era uma menina quando Nessie recebeu a proposta de abrir um restaurante em outra cidade. Ela se negou a ir com a mãe - sempre foi muitíssimo apegada aos avós e não queria ficar longe deles de jeito nenhum.

Nessie ficou dividida, mas não quis deixar seu sonho para trás. Além disso, ela era boa. Ela sabia disso. Sua cozinha podia fazer sucesso.

Sua única mágoa foi nunca ter conseguido fazer um bolo de laranja como o de Bella. Nem depois do curso de confeitaria. Nem assim. Vanessa fazia questão de dizer que ninguém jamais faria um bolo como o de sua avó. Nem a própria mãe.

"Mas é a verdade, vovó. O seu bolo é o melhor bolo do mundo!"

"É, mas você vai esperar dar uma esfriadinha porque eu não quero criança de língua queimada."

"Mas assim não tem graça, vó! Bolo bom é bolo bem quentinho!"

"Mas a mocinha vai esperar."

"Está bem..." - Vanessa fez um biquinho - "E onde está o vovô?"

"Estava tomando banho. Eu vou lá avisar que você chegou."

"Borboleta!" - Edward abraçou a garota - "Estávamos com saudades de você, querida."

"Oi, vovô. Eu também estava com saudades de vocês!"

"Como foi sua viagem?"

"Ah... Então... Eu queria conversar com vocês sobre isso."

"Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você sabe que pode contar conosco para qualquer coisa, não sabe?"

"Claro que sei, vovô. Mas não é nada disso. Pode ficar tranquilo porque eu estou bem."

"Então o que houve?"

"É que... Na verdade, eu não estava onde eu disse que iria estar."

"Como assim?" - Edward franziu as sobrancelhas e Bella se sentou ao se lado, pousando a mão em seu joelho.

"Vovô, vovó..." - Vanessa puxou o ar, tentando trazer junto a coragem - "Eu fui até Sant'Ana!"

"Vanessa..."

"Vocês deviam ter me contado o que aconteceu. Eu jamais julgaria vocês. Muito pelo contrário, eu acho lindo que vocês tenham se amado tanto, a ponto de fugir, deixar tudo para trás, para poder ficar juntos!"

"Você contou a eles que nós estamos vivos?" - O coração de Bella disparou.

"Não se preocupe, vovó. Não tem perigo. Eles não brigam mais."

"Com quem você falou?" - Edward quase sorriu com a ideia de que sua família e a de Bella haviam findado com aquela guerra boba.

"Sua mãe está viva, vovó." - Vanessa sorriu e os olhos de Bella se encheram de lágrimas - "Ângela cuida dela. Elas ainda moram na fazenda."

"Ang..."

"Ela ainda tem o seu cartão postal. E a sua letra no envelope, vovô? Continua igualzinha!"

"Eu não acredito que ela ainda tenha isso." - Edward riu.

"Seu irmão Jasper também está vivo, vovô. E vocês dois tem sobrinhos, e sobrinhos-netos... Vocês se tornaram uma lenda para a cidade, e ficaram conhecidos como Romeu e Julieta de Sant'Ana. E seus familiares adorariam vê-los outra vez."

"E o meu irmão?" - Bella finalmente perguntou algo.

"Ele se candidatou, se elegeu a vereador e depois a deputado. Ele e a esposa não moram mais em Sant'Ana. Mas o filho deles e o neto, que se chama Henry e tem uma pousada exatamente no casarão onde a família do vovô morava, ainda moram lá."

"O casarão virou uma pousada?"

"Henry me contou que, depois que seus pais morreram, o casarão ficou abandonado por muitos anos. Seu irmão não quis morar lá e ninguém mais se interessou em cuidar da casa, até que Henry fez a proposta de compra. Jasper ainda resmungou um pouco, mas acabou vendendo o imóvel, que foi transformado em uma pousada muito graciosa."

"Meus pais morreram..."

"Sim. Sinto muito, vovô. Assim como o pai da vó Bella." - Vanessa contou - "Mas Ângela disse que eu devia contar a vocês que Renée e Esme se tornaram boas amigas. E, depois que Charlie e Carlisle faleceram, elas até mesmo frequentavam a fazenda uma da outra!"

"Nossas mães?"

"Ela disse que foi isso que fez com que a guerra entre as famílias acabasse. Seu irmão Jasper é o único que não aceita totalmente, mas ao menos, ninguém mais foi assassinado."

"Isso parece muito bom." - Edward sorriu.

"Vovô, essa história de que pessoas eram assassinadas por causa dessa briga... É verdade?"

"Infelizmente, é verdade sim."

"Eu vim embora pensando... O que eu sou?"

"Como assim, querida?"

"Eu conheci os Swan e eles me trataram bem. Eu conheci minha bisavó e... Bem, ela pensa que eu sou você, vovó. Ela me chamou de Bella e disse que estava morrendo de saudades..."

"Desculpa..." - Bella tentou conter as lágrimas.

"Está tudo bem se você chorar, meu amor." - Edward afagou o rosto de Bella - "Está tudo bem."

"E eu também conheci os Cullen, vô. Eu conheci seu irmão e seus sobrinhos e seus sobrinhos netos e até a filha de uma de suas sobrinhas netas... E eu fiquei me perguntando: o que eu sou? Swan, Cullen ou Wolfe?"

"Você é Vanessa, querida. Pequena borboleta. Há muitos e muitos anos, eu e sua avó descobrimos que um sobrenome não pode definir o que uma pessoa é. Nós deixamos de ser Swan ou Cullen quando saímos de Sant'Ana. E talvez você seja o elo de ligação que faltava entre todas essas famílias."

"Você não está pensando o que eu acho que está, não é?" - Bella encarou Edward. Depois de tantos anos, ele não precisava dizer nada para que ela entendesse exatamente o que ele estava pensando.

"Você ouviu o que Vanessa disse, Bella. Não há mais aquela guerra entre eles, então não há mais o que temer!"

"Você prometeu a Jasper que não voltaria mais, Edward. Você disse que jamais iria requerer sua parte na herança."

"Mas eu não vou pedir minha parte." - Edward deu de ombros.

"Mas Jasper pode pensar que sim! Eu não quero correr o risco de perder você!"

"Você não vai me perder, boneca."

"Seu irmão já sabe que você está vivo, vovô. E ele me pediu que lhe entregasse isso." - Vanessa estendeu um envelope branco para Edward.

"O que é isso?"

"Eu não sei. Ele só veio até mim, logo antes que eu partisse e me entregou este envelope. Eu não abri, então não faço ideia do que se trata."

Edward pegou o envelope e suspirou antes de abri-lo, sob o olhar atento de Bella e Vanessa.

"O que é?" - Bella perguntou - "Uma carta?"

"Uma escritura." - Os olhos de Edward estavam marejados - "Jasper passou a fazenda para o nome de Edward Wolfe."

"A sua fazenda?" - Bella perguntou, surpresa.

"Hu-hum..."

"Oh, meu Deus! Isso é incrível! Vocês dois deviam ir até lá! Suas famílias adorariam vê-los outra vez, e vocês poderiam rever a fazenda! Eu não acredito nisso!"

"Eu não sei se quero ir até lá."

"Mas, vovó... É sua casa!"

"Minha casa é aqui, Vanessa. O lugar onde construímos nossa vida. E além do mais, temos o café. Eu não posso simplesmente deixá-lo assim, de uma hora para a outra..."

"Vovó... O café anda sem vocês há muito tempo. A senhora não pode estar falando sério!"

"Meu amor..." - Edward segurou as mãos de Bella entre suas mãos - "Eu sei que é assustador pensar em tudo o que passamos, mas nós não somos mais duas crianças. Nós podemos nos defender. E pode ser a última chance de ver sua mãe. Eu te devo isso."

"Você não me deve nada, Edward. Você me deu tudo o que tenho!"

"Shh. Bonequinha, eles não vão nos fazer mal..." - Edward acariciou o rosto de Bella - "Eles não fizeram mal a Vanessa."

"É, vovó" - Vanessa sorriu - "Vocês deviam voltar. Nem que seja para mostrar para eles que vocês dois construíram uma vida fora de Sant'Ana. E uma vida de que vocês tem muito que se orgulhar!"

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Vovô e vovó...**_

_**E então, o que acharam?**_

_**Acho que já deu para ter uma ideia da vida que eles tiveram após a fuga, não é?**_

_**Agora o que vocês acham: D. Isabella Wolfe voltará a Sant'Ana? E como Sant'Ana irá receber nosso casalzinho depois de tantos anos?**_

_**Eu não estou muito inspirada, então não sei se posto a parte final do epílogo amanhã.**_

_**Mas até quinta eu posto, ok?**_

_**Agora eu vou responder minhas reviews.**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Maah: **hoje falei bem mais dos avós de Vanessa, hein? E você nem precisou esperar quarta-feira._

_**Rezinha: **Charlie e Carlisle morreram. Simples assim._

_**Isa Alonso:** "Morrer de mentirinha" - A velha ideia de D. Julieta. O Edward só foi mais competente em realizar._

_**Tatiana Campello: **vocês são apressadas, hein? Calma, que eu vou contando aos poucos! Rsrsrs_

_**Deh Cullen: **Como assim "mal acabou"? Nem acabou ainda! Falta mais uma parte do epílogo!_

_**Bruna:** A ideia era essa mesmo - Que todo mundo ficasse meio acreditando no que o povo de Sant'Ana acreditou._

_**Bela Marque: **Obrigada pelo elogio. E sim: estamos no fim!_

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **Casal já voltou para matar sua saudade. Aproveite isso aí! Rsrsrs_


	21. Epílogo FINAL

_**N/A: Bom, vocês sabem que eu adoraria ter postado na quinta-feira, mas o Fanfiction não permitiu.**_

_**Então, adivinhem o que eu fiz: Não copiei o arquivo do capítulo e o deixei salvo apenas no computador do trabalho.**_

_**Só voltei a trabalhar hoje, então...**_

_**Desculpem a autora por uma pequena semana de atraso, mas aí está o final do Epílogo.**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Sant'Ana - Epílogo PARTE FINAL**

O carro chacoalhava debaixo deles, mostrando o péssimo estado em que se encontrava a estrada que ligava Sant'Ana à capital.

"Vanessa, você disse que Emmett é um deputado agora?"

"Sim." - Vanessa sorriu para o avô, enquanto dirigia o carro que eles haviam alugado no aeroporto da capital para levá-los até Sant'Ana - "E Henry me disse que nas próximas eleições ele está pensando em se candidatar a Senador."

"Senador?" - Bella a olhou, surpresa. Ela jamais teria imaginado que Emmett estivesse trilhando seu caminho na política. Charlie até gostava daquelas coisas, mas Emmett nunca tinha demonstrado qualquer interesse por tudo isso.

"Bom, esse seria um ótimo momento para que ele desse uma olhada nessa estrada. Está tão perigosa quanto na época em que voltei para Sant'Ana."

"Voltou?"

"Eu e Jasper estudamos em um colégio fora daqui e eu só voltei quando estava formado. O engraçado é que eu não queria voltar de jeito nenhum: imaginava que em Sant'Ana a minha vida seria tediosa. Mal sabia eu que exatamente aqui encontraria a minha maior aventura."

"Eu sou sua aventura, Sr. Edward?" - Bella ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Fugir foi minha aventura. Você é minha maior certeza."

"Oun... Vocês são tão bonitinhos. Espero um dia ter um casamento tão incrível quanto o de vocês."

"Isso vai ser fácil, querida." - Edward sorriu - "Porque você é uma garota tão especial quanto sua avó!"

"Difícil vai ser encontrar outro rapaz tão adorável quanto o seu avô." - Bella piscou para o marido.

"Só espero que vocês não precisem fugir de nada. Felizmente, nós seguimos em frente, mas não foi nada fácil até conseguirmos nos estabelecer."

"E também não foi fácil dizer adeus a tudo e todos..." - Bella suspirou.

"Bom, de qualquer forma, você nunca teria que se despedir de nós. Eu e sua avó jamais viraríamos as costas para você. Você sabe disso, não sabe?"

"Claro que sei, vovô!"

"Ótimo! Nós sempre seremos sua família, aconteça o que acontecer."

"Eu sei, vovô. Obrigada."

"Oh, meu Deus..." - Bella disse por debaixo de seu fôlego, bem quando eles entravam na cidade. Algumas coisas até pareciam diferentes, mas a Sant'Ana que eles haviam conhecido ainda estava lá - "Olha só a igreja, Edward!"

"Eles devem ter reformado. Mas também... Tantos anos depois. Você viu? Colocaram um portão no pátio. Nós não poderíamos mais nos encontrarmos ali."

"Vocês se encontravam atrás da igreja?" - Vanessa riu.

"Logo antes da missa." - Edward assentiu - "Era o único lugar em que não iriam desconfiar da presença de um Masen e um Swan juntos, no mesmo horário."

"Por toda uma novena..." - Bella riu também.

"O casarão..." - Edward suspirou ao notar a casa onde havia crescido - "Eles fizeram um bom trabalho com a conservação da fachada."

"Henry é um apaixonado pela história de Sant'Ana. Ele fez questão de manter tudo o que era possível!"

"Querida..." - Edward apertou seus olhos - "Você não acha que anda muito entusiasmada com esse tal de Henry?"

"Vovô!" - Vanessa riu, um pouco nervosa, enquanto paravam o carro bem em frente ao hotel - "Ele é meu primo. É normal que eu esteja entusiasmada com tudo que encontrei aqui em Sant'Ana."

"Sei..."

"Não se preocupe, Vanessa. É só o sangue Masen do seu avô se preocupando em vê-la com um Swan." - Bella riu, enquanto eles desciam do automóvel.

"Hey! Você sabe que não é nada disso!" - Edward franziu o cenho.

"É claro que sei." - Bella depositou um pequeno beijo em sua bochecha - "Você vai ter ciúmes de ver nossa neta com qualquer um. Independente do sobrenome."

"Vocês dois podem, por favor, parar de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse presente? Eu não estou com ninguém: Swan, Masen ou qualquer outra coisa. Então vamos logo parando com essa conversa."

"Está bem." - Os dois riram baixinho.

"Vanessa?" - Alguém chamou e os três se viraram para ver quem era.

O jovem rapaz descia as escadas com um grande sorriso. Para Vanessa, era apenas o sorriso de Henry Swan - o primo que ela havia encontrado, como que por um capricho do destino. Mas, para Bella, era o sorriso de Emmett, seu irmão.

Bella logo entendeu aquilo que Vanessa havia lhe contado, de que Renée havia chamado o rapaz de Emmett - ele se parecia demais com o avô.

Ele era loiro e tinha os olhos claros, mas o sorriso quase infantil, era aquele mesmo sorriso que Emmett tinha naquela idade.

"Henry!" - Ela sorriu de volta para ele - "Quero que você conheça as duas pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. Esses são os meus avós: Edward e Isabella Wolfe"

"Eu ainda não acredito que vocês dois estejam vivos e aqui na minha frente! Edward Masen Cullen e Isabella Swan! Romeu e Julieta de Sant'Ana!" - Henry disse entusiasmado e Bella se encolheu um pouco contra Edward - "Ah, me desculpe... Eu estou sendo indiscreto, não é? Me desculpem..."

"Está tudo bem, Henry. Está sendo uma novidade para todos nós."

"É que eu já ouvi tanto sobre vocês. É como ter uma lenda na minha frente. E a senhora é minha tia-avó!"

"Ouvi falar." - Bella tentou sorrir - "Seu avô... Já sabe que eu..."

"Não. Eu... Para falar a verdade, meu avô quase não vem a Sant'Ana e eu não tinha certeza se vocês queriam que ele soubesse, então... Eu não achei que devia dizer."

"Agora que estou aqui, acredito que ele vá acabar sabendo. Só me faça um favor, está bem: diga a ele que não quero nada. Não voltei pela herança e não vou pedir nada a ele. Só voltei porque queria ver a minha mãe."

"Bisa Renée..." - Henry suspirou - "Só não se decepcione. Ela não deve reconhecer a senhora. Ela está sofrendo com o Mal de Alzheimer há alguns anos e a tendência é que a doença avance sempre um pouco mais."

"Eu sei. Estou preparada para enfrentar a situação."

"Claro..." - Henry suspirou, meio sem graça por ter entrado em assunto tão difícil assim tão rapidamente - "Porque não entramos?"

"Espero que tenha mantido as coisas por dentro, tanto quanto manteve por fora" - Edward comentou - "Sabe, eu cresci nessa casa."

"Mesmo?" - Henry o olhou animado - "Eu sempre achei que sua família tivesse vivido na fazenda. Não acredito que finalmente alguém que conheceu essa casa entrará em meu hotel!"

"Meu irmão também cresceu aqui."

"Ah, mas... O Sr. Jasper nunca nos visitou. Pelo contrário, mesmo depois que o casarão ficou abandonado, foi bem difícil convencê-lo a vender o imóvel. Alice já veio jantar comigo, mas ela só conheceu o casarão depois"

"Quem é Alice?" - Vanessa perguntou.

"Uma das netas do Sr. Jasper. Você a conheceu. Não se lembra? Pequena, delicada, o cabelo escuro..."

"Ah, sim..."

"Uma sobrinha-neta," - Edward sorriu.

"Uma garota adorável, Sr. Masen."

"O sobrenome dele é Wolfe" - Vanessa corrigiu - "Quer dizer... Eu nem sei mais..."

"Bom, acho que seria mais fácil se descomplicássemos e você me chamasse apenas de Edward."

"Sim, senhor. Como o senhor quiser."

Obviamente o casarão estava muito diferente de quando Edward morava ali. O simples fato de que ele agora estava preparado para receber uma quantidade bem maior de pessoas já transformava a rotina e a decoração.

"Essa janela..." - Edward sorriu, observando o pequeno vitral do segundo andar - "Quando eu e Jasper éramos crianças, ficávamos aqui, observando as pessoas na festa da Paróquia..."

"Bom, se o senhor quiser, pode ficar aqui até o próximo final de semana e fazer o mesmo. É quando vai começar a festa desse ano."

"Jura? Ouviu só, bonequinha? Nossa festa começa no próximo fim de semana! Será que ainda temos bolo de milho da Carmem?"

"Você nunca se esqueceu do bolo dela, não é? Aposto que acha melhor que o meu de laranja."

"Nada é melhor que seu bolo de laranja, meu amor." - Edward afagou o rosto de Bella - "E você sabe disso."

"Eles são sempre assim?" - Henry perguntou baixinho.

"Sempre." - Vanessa sorriu, orgulhosa.

Edward ficou emocionado ao entrar em seu antigo quarto. Mesmo que ele estivesse tão diferente, ainda era o quarto onde ele havia passado boa parte de sua infância.

"Eu vou deixá-los à vontade. Tudo bem se formos até a fazenda depois do almoço?"

"Tudo bem para você, querida?" - Edward pousou sua mão na base das costas de Bella, tentando apoiá-la. Ele sabia que sua esposa estava muito nervosa pelo reencontro com Renée.

"Tudo." - Bella assentiu, embora sua voz mal tenha saído.

"Eu reservei o quarto ao lado para você, Vanessa. Quer que eu ajude com a mala?"

"Ah... Tudo bem. Tudo bem para vocês?"

"Claro, borboleta. Descanse um pouco também. Você deve estar exausta de dirigir até aqui."

"Vovô..."

"O que?"

"Não me chame assim na frente das pessoas..." - Vanessa parecia encabulada e Bella sorriu.

"Borboleta é um nome adorável, querida."

"Além disso, eu achei que fosse exatamente isso que Vanessa quisesse dizer" - Henry sorriu - "E, se essas pessoas forem eu, eu não me importo que seu avô a chame assim. É um belo nome e combina muito bem com você."

"Viu só, borboleta?" - Edward sorriu para sua neta - "Agora vá descansar."

"Está bem..." - Vanessa suspirou, seguindo Henry para fora do quarto.

"Você acha que ela está gostando dele?" - Edward perguntou assim que fechou a porta atrás de si.

"Talvez ainda não. Mas ela poderia gostar."

"Mas logo um Swan?" - Edward brincou.

"Hey!" - Bella jogou uma almofada e ele riu.

"Sabe o que eu estava pensando? A Vanessa é a realização de tudo aquilo que fizemos, não é? Ela é uma Swan-Cullen. Uma parte da sua família unida a uma parte de minha família, que nunca mais vai poder se dissolver."

"É... É tão bom saber que fizemos um futuro melhor para a nossa neta. Se ela quisesse, poderia muito bem se casar com um Masen."

"É claro que ela poderia se casar com um Masen. Ela é uma Masen!"

"Ah! Mas ela é muito mais Swan! Ela é metade Swan, um quarto Masen e um quarto Cullen"

"Isabella! Nós mal chegamos a Sant'Ana e você já está agindo como uma Swan em guerra?"  
>"Só estou tentando disfarçar meu nervoso." - Bella fez uma careta.<p>

"Ah, bonequinha... Não precisa ficar assim. Tudo vai dar certo!"

"Eu sei. Eu fico dizendo isso para mim mesma, mas... A verdade é que, desde que chegamos a Sant'Ana, eu me sinto como se tivesse dezessete anos outra vez. Como se Charlie fosse entrar por essa porta a qualquer momento e me obrigar a ir embora, a deixar você..."

"Ninguém vai fazer isso." - Edward segurou o rosto de Bella entre suas mãos - "E você vai ver a Ângela outra vez. Sua mãe... Vai ser ótimo. Não fique assim!"

"Juro que estou me esforçando o máximo possível."

E Bella teve mesmo que se esforçar. Ela não queria que Vanessa a visse tão nervosa, mas foi difícil engolir a comida com aquele nó preso em sua garganta. Ver Renée novamente era um sonho do qual Bella havia desistido há muito tempo. Mas que agora estava simplesmente diante dela outra vez.

O caminho de terra até a fazenda não havia mudado praticamente nada. Algumas novas casas podiam ser vistas à beira do caminho, mas as plantações ainda reinavam a maior parte do tempo.

"Nossas plantações de laranja são as melhores da região. Meu pai está na capital, cuidando da venda." - Henry contou.

"A colheita está próxima?"

"Ah, não. As laranjas que estão no pé, já estão vendidas. O que ele está tratando são as vendas de nossa próxima safra."

"Uau..."

"Bom, olhando de certa forma, eu poderia pedir uma parte dessas laranjas, não é?"

"Vanessa!" - Bella bronqueou. Ela não queria que sua família achasse que eles haviam voltado em busca de dinheiro.

"O que foi, vovó? Eu não quero todas. Eu só quero o que você precisar para fazer um bolo..."

"Acho que podemos conseguir isso." - Henry riu - "Principalmente depois que o Sr. Edward disse que nada no mundo é melhor que o bolo de laranja da senhora. Eu faço questão de pegar as melhores laranjas da fazenda!"

Os olhos de Bella se encheram de lágrimas quando ela avistou a casa sede da fazenda dos Swan.

"Está tudo bem, querida." - Edward segurou sua mão e depositou um beijo em sua têmpora.  
>O coração de Bella estava tão disparado que ela se perguntou se todos estavam ouvindo. Pisar nos degraus que levavam à varanda que rodeava a casa era como, de repente, ter voltado ao passado.<p>

Um prato caiu dentro da sala assim que eles atravessaram a porta. Bella se voltou para o lugar de onde o barulho havia vindo e seus olhos encontraram uma senhora. Seus cabelos já estavam brancos e os sinais da idade marcavam seu rosto, mas ela sabia que só podia ser Ângela.

"Bells..." - A mulher chorou e as duas andaram em direção uma da outra, até que se abraçaram.

"Ang."

"Eu sabia que você vinha. Eu soube por todo esse tempo. Sua mãe! Sua mãe! Ela precisa te ver. Vem!"

Renée estava sentada em sua cadeira de balanço, na varanda, e Bella não pôde conter o choro assim que a viu.

"Mãe?" - Ela andou até a mulher, que a olhou e continuou olhando, como se à sua frente não estivesse nada mais que uma desconhecida.

"Dona Renée, essa é a Bella."

"Bella?" - Renée sorriu - "Esse também é o nome da minha filha."

"Eu sei..." - Bella assentiu - "Mãe... Me perdoa. Eu não queria ter deixado você."

"Ela nunca te odiou, Bella. Pelo contrário." - Ângela afagou o ombro de Bella - "Quando sua mãe soube que você havia fugido para tentar ser feliz, ela te apoiou. Na verdade, ela e a Dona Esme, sempre disseram que vocês dois tinham, pelo menos, sido felizes. Pelo menos, tido coragem de tentar fazer o que elas mesmas nunca haviam feito."

"Esme? Onde ela foi?" - Renée olhou para Ângela por causa da menção ao nome de sua amiga - "Nós marcamos de tomar o chá. Você não quer ficar, Bella? Tome o chá conosco!"

"Claro. Eu vou adorar, mamãe."

"Porque ela me chama assim?" - Renée pareceu brava ao perguntar para Ângela.

"Ela é sua filha, Dona Renée."

"Ela não é a minha filha! A minha menina está ali." - Ela indicou Vanessa.

"Me desculpe, Bella. Ela se lembra do passado, mas não guarda as informações de hoje. Ela acredita que você ainda é uma garota..."

"Não tem problema." - Bella sorriu sem humor - "Dona Renée, eu chamo a senhora assim, porque eu gosto da senhora. E a senhora, para mim, é como se fosse a minha mãe. Eu não faço por mal. Eu faço por amor. A senhora fica muito brava se eu te chamar assim?"

"Se a Bella não ligar..." - Renée deu de ombros, olhando para Vanessa.

"Eu não ligo. Acho lindo que ela te chame assim."

"Então está bem!" - Renée sorriu, mas então seu sorriso morreu - "O que ele está fazendo aqui? O que você está fazendo aqui? Ele veio buscar a Esme? Não deixem ele levar a Esme embora!"

"Calma, Dona Renée." - Ângela tentou acalmá-la.

"Vá embora, Carlisle Cullen! Você não é bem vindo em minha casa!"

"Dona Renée! Ele não é..."

"Deixa! Deixa, Ângela" - Edward a interrompeu - "Não é culpa dela. É a doença. É melhor eu esperar lá fora..."

"Vovô..."

"Está tudo bem, querida. Aproveitem seu tempo com ela. Eu vou esperar."

"Ela confunde as coisas." - Henry explicou quando eles saíram pela porta da sala.

"Eu sei."

"O senhor se parece mesmo com o seu pai. Eu não o conheci pessoalmente, mas vi fotos."

"É, eu sei... Às vezes me surpreendo quando vejo aquele homem no espelho."

"Me desculpe por puxar esse assunto, mas... Eu liguei para Alice. Queria que ela soubesse que vocês haviam chegado, saber como eles estavam sobre encontrar o senhor. Ela me disse que o seu irmão não está muito bem. Ele fumou boa parte da vida e isso está cobrando seu preço agora. Ela conversou com ele e ele gostaria de ver o senhor. Mas tem que ser na casa deles. Ele não pode mais sair."

"Onde eles moram agora?"

"Eu posso levar o senhor até lá."

"Pode ser agora?"

"Pode. Eu só vou lá dentro avisar que estamos saindo."

"Obrigado."

Bella ficou preocupada em deixar que Edward fosse até Jasper sozinho, mas quando Henry avisou do estado do irmão mais velho de Edward, e ela pensou que ele gostaria de ter alguma privacidade para conversar com o irmão, acabou cedendo.

A cena deixou Edward de estômago embrulhado. Aquele homem, deitado, abatido, em nada lembrava o jovem Jasper que havia lhe ajudado a fugir com Bella de Sant'Ana.

"Edward Masen..." - Jasper lhe deu um sorriso cansado - "Ou melhor, Edward Wolfe."

"Jazz..." - Edward foi até ele e se sentou ao lado da cama.

"Você conseguiu."

"Sim, eu consegui." - Edward riu sem humor - "Eu e Bella fomos embora. Graças a você."

"Não estou falando de você ter ido embora. Eu vejo na sua cara que você foi feliz."

"Fui. Fui muito feliz." - Edward concordou - "Na verdade, ainda sou!"

"Você recebeu a carta que te mandei?"

"Recebi."

"Eu preciso que você assine alguma coisa para concluir o negócio. Eu não sei se você notou, mas não estou bem em condições de cuidar dessas coisas, então meu advogado vai ver isso, está bem?"

"Você não precisa fazer isso, Jasper. Eu abri mão. Eu escolhi assim."

"Eu tenho muito dinheiro, Edward. Fiquei com o que era seu, fiquei com o que era do nosso pai, multipliquei isso... Mas eu não fui feliz. Não posso te devolver tudo, porque nem é tudo meu. A maioria das coisas é dos meus filhos agora. Mas você sempre se importou muito mais com aquela fazenda do que qualquer um de nós. E, se você não quiser, ao menos aceite por sua neta. É uma propriedade considerável. E ela pode unir aos laranjais dos Swan."

"Não vamos pegar nada dos Swan. Não vamos pegar nada de ninguém."

"Não. Você vai pegar aquilo que é seu!" - Jasper parou para tossir - "Por favor, Edward. É o desejo de um homem velho, em seus últimos dias."

"Não fale assim, Jazz..."

"Não tenho mais tempo para brincar, Edward. Na minha situação, a única opção é encarar a realidade."

"Vovô?" - Uma jovem de cabelos escuros entrou no quarto - "Com licença. Eu sou Alice Cullen." - Ela cumprimentou Edward - "Desculpem interromper, mas é hora do remédio do meu avô."

"Edward Wolfe." - Ele se apresentou de volta.

"Eu sei." - A moça sorriu - "Henry havia me telefonado para avisar da chegada de vocês."

"Dá para acreditar?" - Jasper tentou rir - "Minha neta adora esse tal de Henry Swan."

"Vovô!" - A garota bronqueou.

"Pelo menos você não vai precisar fugir. Não que eu vá estar aqui para ver qualquer coisa..."

"Vô..."

"Jasper..." – Alice e Edward suspiraram em uníssono.

Quando o Sol já estava se pondo, Edward achou que era hora de partir. Eles ainda precisavam buscar Bella e Vanessa na fazenda dos Swan antes que Henry fosse à reunião dos organizadores da festa da Paróquia.

"Sr. Edward..." - Alice chamou - "Meu avô pediu que lhe entregasse isso."

"Uma chave?"

"É da casa da fazenda. Se bem que o senhor não precisaria dela para entrar. É só ir até a casa de Kate e ela abre a porta para o senhor."

"Kate... A família dela ainda mora lá?"

"Apenas ela e o marido."

"Claro... Obrigado, Alice."

"Não tem de quê." - A garota sorriu - "Te vejo mais tarde, Henry?"

"Claro. Vou buscar a Vanessa na fazenda e depois vou para a reunião."

"Certo." - Alice deu um sorriso meio sem graça e Edward quase suspirou. O que aquele garoto tinha de tão incrível, para estar querendo roubar os corações de duas garotas como sua neta e sua sobrinha-neta?

"Você não vai acreditar!" - Bella entrou no carro com um sorriso tão lindo que Edward sentiu seu coração aquecido.

"Tente."

"Ângela ainda tem meu vestido de noiva! O vestido que minha mãe mandou fazer..."

"Para você se casar com Jacob Black?" – Edward fez uma careta.

"Ouve... Quando eu provei aquele vestido, era o vestido mais perfeito que eu já havia visto. O único defeito dele, era que eu não poderia usá-lo com você"

"Desculpa... É que até hoje a ideia de você se casando com..."

"Shh!" - Bella o interrompeu - "Esquece. Eu me casei com você, não foi?"

"Desculpa" – Edward sorriu, afagando o rosto de Bella – "Bom, eu também tenho algo."

"O quê?" - Bella perguntou, e Edward lhe mostrou a chave - "Uma chave?"

"Da fazenda."

"Sua fazenda?"

"Hu-hum." - Edward assentiu.

"Nós devíamos ir até lá." - Bella sorriu.

"Henry tem uma reunião."

"Nós temos o carro alugado. E eu sei que você ainda se lembra do caminho." - Bella sorriu - "Além disso..." - Bella se aproximou mais, sussurrando apenas para que Edward pudesse ouvir - "Eu aposto que Vanessa vai gostar de ir com o primo até essa reunião."

Vanessa fez um biquinho com a ideia dos avós irem até a fazenda dos Masen, mas acabou cedendo porque eles pareciam tão absolutamente animados com a chance de visitarem o lugar.

Edward dirigiu até lá. Bella estava certa: ele se lembrava do caminho. Até porque, não havia mudado muita coisa.

Eles acharam que seria mais prudente avisar Kate que estariam chegando, ou ela acabaria pensando que estavam invadindo a fazenda. Henry se ofereceu para telefonar à Alice e pedir que ela avisasse a empregada, mas eles descobriram que Kate estava viajando, visitando uma das irmãs, que agora moravam em outra cidade.

A casa estava intacta. Absolutamente bem cuidada e sem qualquer alteração.

Era, sem dúvida alguma, a mesma casa de que eles haviam saído, naquele dia, com o sol nascendo lá fora, em busca da liberdade.

"Meu Deus... Olha só para isso! Nada mudou. Absolutamente nada mudou!"

"É assustador."

"Vem!" - Edward subiu as escadas, trazendo Bella pela mão - "Uau... Meu quarto."

"A cama... É a mesma cama!"

"A cama onde nós nos casamos." - Edward sorriu.

"É... A cama onde me tornei sua mulher. De todas as maneiras."

Edward ofereceu sua mão e Bella lhe deu a sua. Os dois andaram até a cama e se deitaram, lado a lado.

"Não é estranho como parece que aqui dentro o tempo não passou? É como se... Como se tudo o que vivemos aqui, tivesse ficado preso a essa casa."

"É porque tudo o que vivemos depois, era para ter sido vivido aqui. Quando fomos embora, o tempo não soube como correr."

"Então... Aqui, eu ainda tenho dezessete anos?"

"Tem." - Edward riu.

"E o que nós fazemos com isso tudo?"

"Vivemos o que devíamos ter vivido."

"Como?"

"Começando do começo." - Ele se virou, olhando nos olhos de Bella - "Quer casar comigo, bonequinha?"

"Quero..." - Bella assentiu.

"Ótimo!" - Ele sorriu antes de beijá-la.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_****__**Pois é, eu já sei: Vou ter que escrever um extra sobre o casamento.**__**  
><strong>__**Mas esse não tem data e deve demorar um bocadinho.**_

_**Como eu ainda tenho esse extra, não vou me despedir, ok?**_

_**Ainda volto.**_

_**Mas não sei quando.**_

_**Com certeza, não é antes do Carnaval.**_

_**A vivicki disse que vocês iriam chorar. Choraram?**_

_**Ok.**_

_**Eu vou responder as reviews**_

_**e...**_

_**Nos vemos no extra.**_

_**Até algum dia.**_

_**Beijinhos.**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Vanessa Dark: **__Gostou do nome da neta? Não sei por quê..._

_**Maah: **__Uai, mas eram 20 capítulos mesmo, não é? Postei... Meia-noite, eu acho. Mas agora nem sei se foi meia-noite de terça ou de quarta... Fiquei confusa._

_**Hevellyn:**__ Ainda não sei sobre outras fics, mas no momento, vou sair de férias (literalmente), então devo sair das fics também._

_**Deh Cullen: **__Sim, tem que acabar. Só mais o extra e depois, fim!_

_**Carol Machado: **__Vovô e vovó Wolfe, ou Masen, ou Cullen... Nem eles sabem mais o que eles são._

_**Bruna: **__Romeu e Julieta de Sant'Ana, uma lenda viva, passeando pelas ruas da cidade. Rsrsrs_

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **__Eles precisavam trabalhar muito e criar criancinhas dá trabalho. E, convenhamos que, pelo jeito, Renesmee não deve ser uma filha fácil. Rsrsrs_

_**Carla Garcia: **__Ela visitou Sant'Ana. Não poderia ser diferente, não é?_

_**Daia Matos: **__E você acha que eles iriam aguentar não voltar para ver a terrinha?_

_**Rezinha: **__Não tenho novas fics por enquanto. Estou saindo de férias._


	22. EXTRA  O Casamento

**Sant'Ana – EXTRA**

"**_O Casamento"_**

A barra do vestido de Bella arrastava pela antiga igreja de Sant'Ana. Embora ela tivesse sido reformada há pouco tempo, as características da época de sua construção haviam sido mantidas.

O vestido ainda era o mesmo vestido. Aquele vestido. O vestido que Renée havia encomendado para Bella antes que ela fugisse com Edward. E o vestido que Renée havia guardado por tanto tempo, como uma das poucas lembranças que haviam sobrado de Bella.  
>E, felizmente, os tecidos haviam sido bem guardados o bastante para continuarem brancos, como no dia em que foram costurados.<p>

Poucos ajustes haviam sido necessários para que o vestido ficasse perfeito em Bella outra vez. E Vanessa fez questão de levar Bella até a melhor costureira da capital - já que a costureira que havia feito o vestido, infelizmente não vivia mais.

Delicadas flores do campo estavam por toda parte, enfeitando a igreja. O tapete vermelho adornava o corredor da nave do Templo.

Tudo estava decorado de forma simples e tradicional. Vanessa até havia pensado em fazer algo mais moderno, mas nada parecia combinar tão bem com Edward e Bella quanto aquela calma simplicidade.

O buquê da noiva era feito com pequenas flores delicadas, entre o branco e tons suaves de rosa, e todos sorriram ao vê-la surgir na porta principal.

Vanessa ficou feliz que o antigo vestido continuasse tão adequado - mesmo para uma senhora, como Bella era agora. Ele não era ousado demais, mas tinha belas manguinhas de renda. Na verdade, era um modelo na "medida certa", mostrando o que podia e cobrindo o que deveria.

Bella sorriu de volta, na direção do altar, tentando não parecer tão emocionada quanto realmente estava. Lá estavam duas das pessoas mais importantes de toda sua vida: Edward e Vanessa.

Renesmee não havia vindo. Disse que não poderia deixar o restaurante assim, "sem mais nem menos". Mas, afinal, qual era a novidade nisso? Ela nunca havia mesmo dado muita importância para esse tipo de coisa. Além disso, ela havia achado aquela história toda muito maluca, e, para ela, seus pais sempre haviam sido casados.

Vanessa até tentou, mas de nada adiantou insistir.

Os outros poucos convidados se dividiam nos lados da igreja. Tal qual nos velhos tempos, metade da igreja era o "lado do noivo", a outra metade, o "lado da noiva".

Alguns dos netos de Jasper estavam presentes, assim como os poucos familiares de Bella que ainda moravam em Sant'Ana. O irmão de Edward não havia sido liberado pelo médico nem para ir até a igreja. Seu estado era grave e só parecia piorar.

Vanessa, obviamente, foi convidada para ser madrinha. Ângela foi eleita como a outra testemunha. Ambas estavam agora no altar.

Vanessa, com seu vestido lilás, comprido até os pés. Ângela, embora usasse a mesma cor que a neta de Bella, vestia um discreto conjunto de saia e blusa. Vanessa havia sugerido que ela também usasse um vestido, mas Ângela disse que se sentiria mais a vontade usando algo "mais adequado a sua idade".

Edward estava lá, de pé, logo a frente do altar, usando um simples terno cinza escuro.  
>Bella sorriu assim que seu olhar se encontrou com o de seu "noivo". E Edward sorriu de volta.<br>Um filme corria na mente dos dois.

Todos aqueles momentos que eles haviam passado juntos, desde o dia em que sorriram um para o outro pela primeira vez. Quem poderia imaginar que eles estariam em Sant'Ana outra vez, casando naquela igreja, com sua família em torno?

"Hey!" - Edward sorriu ao se aproximar, quando Bella parou um pouco antes do altar, esperando que o noivo viesse até ela - "Você está linda, boneca."

Bella sorriu de volta antes de entregar seu buquê, para que Vanessa segurasse.

O jovem padre sorriu para os noivos. Ele havia sido muito compreensivo ao permitir que a cerimônia fosse realizada dentro da igreja, mesmo que ela não estivesse totalmente de acordo com o que a instituição exigia para que isso acontecesse.

Para a lei, Edward e Isabella Wolfe eram casados, mas para a igreja não. Os dois nunca haviam se casado em uma cerimônia religiosa, mesmo vivendo juntos há tantos anos.

Além disso, Edward e Isabella Wolfe não tinham alguns documentos que a igreja exigia, como por exemplo, certidões de batismo. Afinal, na verdade, eles não haviam nascido com aqueles nomes.

Mesmo assim, o padre fez todo o possível e ajudou Vanessa com os documentos que precisavam arranjar. Assim, ajeitando aqui e ali, Edward e Bella estavam oficialmente, para a Igreja, se casando. Enfim.

"Ainda que eu falasse as línguas dos homens e a língua dos anjos, se não tiver amor, sou como o bronze que soa, ou como o sino que retine. Mesmo que eu tivesse o dom da profecia, e conhecesse todos os mistérios e toda a ciência; mesmo que tivesse toda a fé, a ponto de transportar montanhas, se não tiver amor, não sou nada... Ainda que distribuísse todos os meus bens em sustento dos pobres, e ainda que entregasse o meu corpo para ser queimado, se não tiver amor, de nada valeria." - O padre declamava o trecho bíblico para o casal - "O amor é paciente, bondoso. Não tem inveja, não é orgulhoso, e nem arrogante. O amor não é escandaloso, não busca seus próprios interesses, não se irrita, não guarda rancor. Não se alegra com a injustiça, mas se alegra com a verdade. O amor tudo perdoa, tudo crê, tudo espera, tudo suporta. O amor jamais acabará."

Vanessa se esticou para passar um lencinho para sua avó. Bella estava segurando bravamente as lágrimas que inundavam seus olhos.

"Foi com muito prazer que ouvi sobre a história deste casal." - O padre continuava seu sermão - "Um casal que lutou com todas as forças, de todas as formas, por aquilo que tinham de mais precioso: o amor. Hoje, são uma família. E talvez vocês se perguntem: se já são uma família, o que estamos fazendo aqui? Estamos aqui, confirmando que são uma família, apresentando diante de Deus a família que são. E eu, como representante da Igreja, digo que estou orgulhoso. Orgulhoso em receber, nessa casa de Deus, sua família. E sei, que estas palavras que li, tem feito parte da vida diária de vocês dois, porque, caso não houvesse amor, não poderiam estar juntos depois de tantos anos."

Edward, Bella, Vanessa, e todos os convidados que conheciam a história dos dois, não poderiam desconfiar daquilo - Com certeza, tendo o nome ou sobrenome que fosse, aquelas duas pessoas se amavam.

Da mesma forma, era impossível que todas aquelas pessoas não se emocionassem diante dos votos trocados entre Edward e Bella.

"Até que a morte nos separe." - Edward riu baixinho ao declarar e Bella o acompanhou, lembrando-se de como ele havia brincado no dia anterior, dizendo que talvez eles fossem o único casal que havia sido "unido pela morte".

Com a ajuda de Henry, Vanessa havia organizado uma pequena recepção no quintal dos fundos do hotel. Tudo na festa havia sido trazido da festa da Paróquia e lembrava a noite em que Edward e Bella haviam se visto pela primeira vez.

"Oun, Vanessa... Tudo está tão lindo!" – Bella abraçou sua neta, emocionada.

Kate havia ficado surpresa ao descobrir que Edward e Bella estavam vivos, ao contrário do que todos pensavam. Quando ela voltou de viagem, Sant'Ana não falava de outra coisa, além do retorno de "Romeu e Julieta".

O reencontro entre Edward e a amiga de infância foi emocionado. A família de Kate havia dedicado sua vida a servir os Masen-Cullen, seus pais nunca haviam saído da fazenda, mesmo em todo o tempo em que ela esteve praticamente abandonada. Na verdade, se não fosse por Eleazar e Carmem, a fazenda não teria permanecido em pé até aquele momento.

Obviamente, um dos pratos da festa de casamento foi o bolo de milho preferido de Edward – receita da família Denali.

Vanessa pensou em incluir o bolo de laranja de Bella ao cardápio, mas ninguém conseguiria fazê-lo tão bem, e acabaria sendo uma decepção. Então, ela preferiu manter a receita da avó em segredo.

**ETERNAL FLAME**  
>(Chama Eterna – Human Nature)<br>_[link: youtube. com/ watch? v= gUcbczpe9QY]_

Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'  
><em><strong>Feche seus olhos e me dê a mão, querido<strong>_  
>Do you feel my heart beating  Do you understand  
><em><strong>Você pode sentir meu coração?  Você pode entender?**_  
>Do you feel the same  Or am I only dreaming  
><em><strong>Você sente o mesmo?  Ou eu estou apenas sonhando?**_  
>Is this burning an eternal flame<br>_**Isso queimando é uma chama eterna**_

I believe it's meant to be, darlin'  
><em><strong>Eu acredito que estava destinado, querida<strong>_  
>I watch you when you are sleeping<br>_**Eu vejo isso quando você está dormindo**_  
>You belong with me  Do you feel the same  
><em><strong>Você pertence a mim  E você sente o mesmo**_  
>Or am I only dreaming<br>_**Ou será que eu estou apenas sonhando?**_  
>Is this burning an eternal flame<br>_**Isso que está queimando é uma chama eterna**_

Edward e Bella dançaram no meio da tenda preparada para receber os convidados. Eles se sentiam dois adolescentes outra vez.

Ali, dançando juntos, olhando um no olho do outro, podendo demonstrar o que sentiam na frente de qualquer pessoa, sem medos... Apenas, sendo felizes, como eles mereciam ser desde o dia em que se viram pela primeira vez.

Say my name  
><em><strong>Diga meu nome<strong>_  
>Sun shines through the rain<br>_**O Sol está brilhando através da chuva**_  
>Of all life, so lonely<br>_**Toda vida, tão solitário**_  
>And come and ease the pain<br>_**E de repente, chega e alivia a dor**_  
>I don't wanna lose this feeling, ho-oh<br>_**Eu não quero perder esse sentimento, ho-oh**_

"Você está tão linda, bonequinha... Eu poderia dançar com você a noite toda!"

"Acredito que não tenhamos mais idade para dançar a noite toda." – Bella riu – "Mas, se tivéssemos, eu também dançaria com você."

"Mesmo?"

"Claro que sim! Eu não dividi a minha vida inteira com você? O que seria apenas uma noite de dança?"

"Uma vida inteira... E parece tão pouco. Passou tão depressa."

"Passou na mesma velocidade com que Vanessa corria por nossa sala, usando fraldas e gritando por nós."

"E agora, olhe só para ela: uma mulher. Vanessa ficou adulta tão rápido..." – Edward suspirou, vendo sua neta conversar com Henry. Um fio de cabelo havia ficado preso ao batom da garota e o neto de Emmett Swan tentava afastá-lo, meio sem jeito.

"Eu estou achando que Vanessa vai entrar para a minha família." – Bella sorriu.

"Você acha mesmo que isso seria uma boa ideia?" – Edward franziu o nariz.

"Ih... Qual é o seu problema? Ele ser um Swan?"

"Não. Meu problema, na verdade, é que ele mora em Sant'Ana. O que nós faríamos se Vanessa se mudasse para tão longe de nós?"

"Talvez pudéssemos nos mudar atrás dela." – Bella deu de ombros – "Eu ainda não vi uma boa confeitaria em Sant'Ana. Será que não teríamos um bom mercado abrindo uma loja aqui?"

"Um Café Santa Ana, em Sant'Ana?" – Edward riu.

"Você acha uma má ideia?"

"Boneca, com você, eu iria para qualquer lugar, fazer o que fosse preciso. Achei que já tivesse notado isso."

Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'  
><em><strong>Feche seus olhos e me dê a mão, querido<strong>_  
>Do you feel my heart beating  Do you understand  
><em><strong>Você pode sentir meu coração?  Você pode entender?**_  
>Do you feel the same  Or am I only dreaming  
><em><strong>Você sente o mesmo?  Ou eu estou apenas sonhando?**_  
>Is this burning an eternal flame<br>_**Isso queimando é uma chama eterna**_

"Hora de jogar o buquê, noivinha!" – Vanessa abraçou sua avó.

"Jogar meu buquê?" – Bella abraçou o arranjo contra o corpo, dramaticamente – "Mas eu me nego a fazer isso!"

"Vovó, é a tradição: você precisa jogar seu buquê e fazer uma jovem solteira feliz com a promessa de um lindo casamento, igualzinho ao seu!" – Vanessa riu.

"Pois eu prefiro entregá-lo a você! Se é para prometer felicidade a alguém, quero prometê-la a minha neta. Afinal, você merece toda a felicidade de todo o mundo!"

"Ah, vovó... Obrigada!" – Vanessa beijou o rosto de Bella, enquanto elas andavam para a beirada da pista de dança, e anunciavam que as solteiras deveriam tomar seus lugares – "Mas vamos deixar que o destino se encarregue disso. De toda forma, eu estarei no canto esquerdo, fique a vontade para direcionar o voo." – Vanessa piscou, antes de se afastar.

"Está bem!" – Bella riu.

Ela se posicionou, esperando que todas as jovens mulheres (e talvez algumas já não tão jovens) tomassem seus lugares, espiando bem para ver onde sua neta ficaria. Bella se sentia lançando os dados do destino. Talvez, se Vanessa pegasse o buquê, esse fosse o sinal necessário para que Henry se aproximasse, e os dois começassem... algo.

Ela respirou fundo, com uma pequena e breve reza, antes de lançar o conjunto de flores pelo ar, tentando direcioná-lo para a esquerda, ali, bem onde Vanessa estava. Assim que o buquê saiu de suas mãos, Bella se virou, esperando ver onde ele cairia.

Foi como ver o destino agindo em câmera lenta.

O buquê seguiu na direção correta – a direção de Vanessa – e Bella ficou esperando que as mãos de sua neta agarrassem as flores, e as promessas de felicidade implícitas nelas.

Mas então o destino atuou de maneira inesperada. Alguém bateu com suas mãos no buquê e ele voou para o outro lado, desviando da garota e caindo perfeitamente sobre as mãos de Alice Cullen.

A garota suspirou, levando um susto, mas então sorriu, correndo o olhar até Henry, quase que instantaneamente. Bella e Vanessa, com seus olhares presos ao buquê, mal tiveram tempo de entender o que estava acontecendo, antes que os convidados começassem a bater palmas e Alice erguesse o buquê, exibindo-o como um troféu.

"Hey!" – Edward veio rindo para perto de sua esposa – "O que houve?" – Ele perguntou ao notá-la um tanto quanto rígida.

"Eu tentei jogar o buquê para Vanessa, mas não deu certo."

"Não se preocupe, bonequinha. Nossa borboleta será feliz de um jeito ou de outro."

"Mas ela parece gostar do Henry..."

"Esquece isso, anda. Sorria, porque ela vem vindo para cá."

"Oi, filha..." – Bella se virou para encontrar sua neta – "A vovó jura que tentou."

"Eu sei!" – Vanessa tentou sorrir – "Está tudo bem." – Ela suspirou, vendo Alice exibir seu buquê para Henry, do outro lado do grande quintal do hotel – "É só uma superstição boba, não é? Ou você pegou muitos buquês antes de encontrar o vovô?"

"Eu nunca peguei um buquê."

"Viu só: superstição boba." – Vanessa deu de ombros.

"Hey!" – Um sorridente rapaz, chamado Kellan se aproximou deles. Ele era neto de Jasper, primo de Alice. Um Masen-Cullen também – "Meus parabéns, tio Edward. E tia Bella, não é?" – Ele cumprimentou os noivos – "E você, Vanessa: foi por pouco, hein? Você quase conseguiu pegar o buquê!"

"É, eu acho que não dei muita sorte." – Vanessa encolheu seus ombros.

"Ah, relaxa! Você não precisa disso! Uma garota tão bonita, não precisa realmente contar com a sorte para essas coisas."

"Ah... obrigada?"

"Você quer... Sei lá... Você já experimentou o bolo de milho?"

"É, eu experimentei sim."

"Mas ela adorou, não é?" – Edward intercedeu – "Você até comentou comigo que queria mais um! Já se esqueceu, querida?"

"Eu?"

"É, Vanessa. Vai com o Kellan, que eu e o seu avô vamos dançar mais um pouquinho."

"É?"

"É sim, querida. Vai lá."

"Está bem." – Vanessa aceitou o braço que Kellan lhe ofereceu e se afastou com o jovem Cullen.

"Olha só: no fim das contas, ainda há chances de Vanessa entrar para a minha família!" – Edward brincou.

"Pois é... Eu acho que o destino gosta de aprontar com os Swan e os Masen-Cullen."

"Ou com os Wolfe..." – Edward riu.

"Bom, no fim das contas, tanto faz o sobrenome. Desde que ela seja feliz, para mim, já está bom. Masen ou Swan, vamos ver o que o destino vai escolher para nossa Vanessa"

"Ou vamos ver o que nossa Vanessa vai escolher, entre as possibilidades que o destino lhe deu. Afinal, como disse Shakespeare: _O destino embaralha as cartas, mas somos nós quem jogamos com elas._"

"Bem, no fim das contas, até que nós jogamos bem, não é?"

"Nós dois?" – Edward sorriu – "Nós dois fizemos a dupla perfeita, bonequinha!"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Ai, meu Deus!**_

_**Já ia até me esquecendo de me despedir.**_

_**Desculpem a autora pela demora em finalmente concluir essa história, mas agora... FOI!**_

_**Muito obrigada por todas (todos?) que me acompanharam nessa viagem a Sant'Ana.**_

_**Esperam que tenham gostado de meus queridos "Romeu e Julieta".**_

_**Algumas já sabem, mas agora estou começando uma nova fic:**_

_**Ela se chamará "Pequenos Reparos" e eu vou fazer a primeira postagem no dia 01 de Abril (E não, não é uma pegadinha do dia da mentira!).**_

_**Então, é isso...**_

_**Obrigada por terem ficado comigo :)**_

_**E, se vocês quiserem, assim... Eu não ligo se vocês estiverem afim de ler Pequenos Reparos. Rsrsrs**_

_**Beijos, bonequinhas!**_

_**E prestem atenção às cartas que o destino lhes der...**_

_**Bah Kika.**_


End file.
